Lifetime bonds
by Alimackatjac
Summary: How many lives will a childhood friendship effect . I 've been told this is a Pre-Gen .How do the top five families of Japan intertwine? love ,death,contracts,prearannged marriages ,blackmail...Just to name a few .
1. Chapter The Begining

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

**Lifetime Bonds**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning.**

Lifetime bonds the definition is pretty self-explanatory it's a relationship that spans a time of one's life.

Daughter, Father, Brother, Wife, Son, Mother, Sister, Husband to name a few

…and if you're lucky b_est friend_

A lifetime can span a few years to decades

In the heart of a country sprinkled with Pink fluttering flowers annually lives an ancient strong society

Where Tradition and Honor are the backbone of its hardworking people

Where five families reside far above them all.

_**Suoh * Hitachiin * Ootori * Haninozuka * Morinozuka**_

In the everyday workings of these five affluent families

You may find...

_Love, Corporate Deals, Heirs, Prearranged Marriages, Contracts, Death, _

But in the shadows behind locked guarded doors you may also find,

_Lies, Blackmail, Prearranged Marriages, Corporate Deals, Custody Battles, Ostracization, Contracts_

**_Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, Mori_**

I'm sure you've heard of the current members

But what if you could step back an entire generation

You may hear names like …

**_Yuzura, Yuzuha, Yoshio, Yorihisa, Akira_**

But what if in this story we add just one more name

To the ranks of the top five

….could just one more name make much of a difference?

Well, what if the name is

_**Kotoko**_

How much of a difference from the original story would change?

What Lifetime Bonds would be shared

in the future?


	2. Chapter Two Sakuras

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club. **

**I guess this story is called a pre-generation but our favorite boys will be in later chapters. Please be Patient… Really patient**

**The story revolves around the top 5 families of Japan and how they stay that way. Prearranged Marriages, Blackmail, Custody and that's …..To their only family members.**

Chapter 2 Two Sakuras.

* * *

A cool morning breeze sends dancing pink petals to gracefully blanket the ground when a tall thin man dressed in spotless black suit steps out from the front seat of a long polished black car. He quickly lifts a gloved hand over the smooth material of his jacket to brush his clothes off before turning and opening the rear car door. The driver tips his hat with a slight smile molded to his lips as a small five year old girl with sweeping chestnut hair steps out of black stretch car.

.

"Miss, have a good day at school" States the driver as one hand hold the door and the other gloved hand tips his hat.

.

The tiny pretentious girl walks by ignoring the driver's words as she has been taught that carrying on conversation with her servants was futile and is absolutely forbidden when not necessary. The ends of her the short pink pleated skirt flip in the cool morning air as she takes tiny unobservant steps with her black Mary Janes while her nose is planted in a small, brown leather book.

.

This was one of many students in a long line of spotless stretched limousines. One of many five year olds being dropped off by their drivers and nannies through the golden gates in front a massive pink building. The pink building and pink uniform did not belong to just any school they belonged to Ouran Academy grade school. Ouran Academy was established for the most elite parents of society to send their future heirs to learn there ABC's and 123's.

.

In Japan this was the school for highest members of society. Not just any child of a CEO or lottery winner would be allowed attendance into Ouran .The one solid gold rule of Ouran is "Pedigree is king and money is consort." The high society parents depended on that one rule to keep their families' futures safe. The parents didn't have much concern with their family's future heirs fraternizing with the lower classes as long as they attended Ouran.

.

With the little girl's nose deep into her book she blindly continues on until her tiny, shiny shoes walk her into something solid with a thud as a small "Oomph!" echoed in her ears. Sending her precious book tumbling through the air. When the small girl glanced around she noticed what she had quite literally walked into. Her leather book resting with its stark white pages unfolded wide upon a head of a boy. A somewhat dazed boy with light brown hair sat with his legs spread ahead him on the cobble stoned ground.

.

"Oh!, I'm so sorry, please excuse ." squeaks the girl bowing to the boy with now blushed cheeks on his face .She holds out her small delicate hand to her classmate to help him to his feet. The boy dressed in a forest green uniform first stretches a hand over his head to grab the girls book .Once the book is firmly in his hands he tucks it under his arm .The boy, still a little dazed with a hint of embarrassment coloring his cheeks places his palm into the offered hand while his head faces down to hide his newly pinked cheeks.

.

Once his small polished shoes are set firmly on the petal covered ground he had no choice but to look at the owner of the hand .That is when he sees the biggest chocolate brown eyes he has ever seen. The blushed boy stands there just mesmerized when his heart starts to beat faster. The boy stares deeply at the small golden flickers of flames in the girl's eyes for a lifetime. (Actually it was a few seconds) before he shake his golden brown head clear from his hypnotic haze.

.

"H….H…hello my Princess, please call me Yuzuru. " The boy softly stutters with color returning to his cheeks while he gracefully sweeps his arms to give a small bow in front of the girl.

.

"Konnichiwa, Yuzuru-kun you may call me Kotoko. May, I have my book please?" With a small smile she motions to the book under the boy's arm.

.

"Oh… yeah... Sure .Can you read this? Where are the pictures?" Yuzura gives out a natural dashing smile as he gently places the book back in the girl's hands.

.

"My book doesn't have pictures in it …but it's one of my favorites." She states rather bluntly.

.

Yuzuru never once peeled his attention away from her eyes. "Is this your first day in school too?" Yuzuru was hoping beyond hope that his new friend was in his grade and better yet in his class. 'Wow. she is amazing she can read such big books and with no pictures. Oh and those eyes reminds me of bowls of melted chocolate our pastry chef uses to frost his yummy creations.'

.

"Yes, it is." Giving a slight bow to the boy. "Excuse me, Yuzuru-kun, I need to go stand in line with the other girls. Goodbye." She waves her hand at the boy while giving him a small warm smile .A moment later the little girl's pink skirt twirls out as she turns on her heel to leave for the line full of giggling girls under the sakrua tree.

.

Deciding not to have another possible mishap she quickly opens her flap to her black messenger bag and neatly positions her book. The giggles of the surrounding girls assaulted Kotoko delicate ears as she wasn't use to so much chatter.

.

With a throbbing pain developing in her head Kotoko lifts her hand to sooth her temple. 'I'm not use to this much noise. Oh, can you blathering girls be little quieter! My house is quiet…. very quiet. Before any member of our staff is allowed to work in the main house they have to be trained to my father's standers. Ahh come on Sensei let's just get on with this troublesome day.'

.

An annoyed Kotoko taps her glossy toe against the ground as she waits with her arms crossed. Her large brown eyes catch sight of a shower of pink blossoms fluttering down across the pavement in front of newly parked car. The small girl noticed a beautiful lady with bright golden eyes step from the car. She had different kinds of sprigs of flowers elegantly holding up her glossy ginger hair which was set off beautifully with a blue silk kimono.

.

'She doesn't look like any nanny I have ever seen.' Thought Kotoko curiously.

To the curious girl's surprise a little girl with the same golden eyes and the same ginger hair stepped out of the car in a pink uniform. The girl had sprigs of sakuras tucked into her ginger hair. 'Is that her mother? No way! Her mother actually went to school with her.' Her stunned thoughts were underlined with a hint of jealously.

.

The ginger headed woman handed her daughter a blue fuzzy kitty backpack and leaned down for the girl .The golden eyed girl quickly reached up on her toes to flinging her arms around her mother's neck. She gave the older woman a tight squeeze and a small kiss on the cheek before quickly releasing the woman with a smirk on her lips. Without even looking back the ginger headed girl skips off to the back of the line, where Kotoko is standing.

.

A little after the ginger headed girl arrived, a short dark haired woman with rosy plump cheeks emerged from the massive pink building. "Hello, I am your Sensei would you please follow me." The sensei stated happily to her class as she motioned for her students to follow her.

.

All the girls in the line stopped giggling and chatting to face forward and bowed to their new Sensei.

.

'Thank you Sensei, it's about time.' A smile soon reached Kotoko eyes with her new sensei's arrival.

.

Two lines of pink clad girls stepped in time with their glossy black Mary Janes echoed in the vast elegantly decorated corridor .The girls soon found their rosy cheeked teacher standing in front of a large door before the woman twisted the handle to swing the door wide open. Two by two the girls walked in to a spacious brightly lit room that held twenty small desks and chairs. In the corner of the room sits several short bookcases filled with hundreds of vibrant books all tucked neatly in the shelves. Numerous brightly colored beanbags were plopped in front of the overflowing books shelve.

.

"My name is Hashakuji Ageha. I will be your morning sensei you may call me Hashakuji-san or Sensei. "Could you please hang your bags on your assigned chairs and follow me." Sensei Hashakuji spoke with a firm but pleasant voice.

.

"Every morning we will have "lady time" where I will teach you how to be ladies. So when you are older you will be proper wives for your future husbands." Kotoko rolled her eyes, she didn't much care for what her sensei was saying .This women sounded too much like her nanny, parents.

.

The teacher slips her hand into her pocket to pull out two pink brightly painted fans .The short woman with her hair tied in a simple bun on top of her head reached her arms out. With her floral fans spread wide in each hand she begins to flutter around the classroom like a giant pink butterfly. She twisted and turned round the desks to grab her students' attention. With excited eyes and rosy cheeks Hashakuji san spoke with a pleasant voice "Girls this morning we will be practicing with our fans and you will learn grace as your fans will become extensions of your hands. Now girls, please join me in a circle with your fans."

.

All the girls grabbed the brightly colored fans from their bags and headed for the back of the class where the teacher was trying to get her students to form a somewhat circle shape .It looked like most of the girls liked the idea of pretending to be butterflies in class. Kotoko scrunched up her nose and raised her hand to get her Sensei's attention..

.

Raising an eyebrow towards Kotoko she spoke with quizzical manner. "Yes." Nodding to the girl "Do you have a question?"

"Sensei, could you please tell me what the boys are learning at this time? "

.

The woman eyes went wide to the girl's asked question. "Ah, yes….they are learning computer science, you will learn a little of that later on." The confused short woman answered not too sure why the girl would want to know.

.

Kotoko eyes shined brightly in hearing what the boys were learning in their class. She would much rather work with computers then fans. Her own father has one on his desk and he uses it all the time for the family business. Kotoko once again raises her hand this time a little more vigorously towards her sensei.

.

After answering Kotoko's first question the short woman began to flutter around the room once more. Before the rosy cheeked woman sensei stopped to show a little blond girl how to flutter her fan near her eyes. The fan fluttering teacher was beginning to get annoyed by the interruption of her important instruction as she notices Kotoko's hand shoot straight up in the air high above the girl's head ….yet again.

.

A heavy sigh is released from her over painted red lips as the woman's shoulders flinch in irritation. "Yes, do you have another Question?" The normally cheerful teacher accidently lets her true emotions slip from her skilled mask.

.

With a slight bow to not upset her sensei Kotoko politely asks with her chocolate eyes shining with curiosity. "Sensei, may I switch to the boys class? I would much rather learn computers then fans and I have no need for fans or husbands." Kotoko said rather coolly.

.

Now Kotoko's question not only stunned her teacher but the blond girl that was standing next to the rather chubby cheeked sensei. "Hashakuji-san what does she mean, she wants to learn what the boys are learning?" The slightly confused blond girl asks while standing next to her sensei.

.

The short dark haired woman blew a puff of air to a fallen strand of hair that fell over her small beady eyes .The teacher looked shocked but before she could utter a single symbol. Another girl spoke with a most self-confident voice. "I too would like to go and learn computers, so I can run my own company, when I'm older."

.

This has never happened before in all of her time teaching. These girls know from birth that they are born and bred to be graceful wives to support their future husband's ventures. The panicked sensei's thought begin to race. 'Now, I have not one, but two! What would the school do? Better yet what would the PARENTS DO TO ME?!'As her thoughts were now screaming with panic.

.

Kotoko cursorily turned to the direction of the voice and to her surprise standing next to her was the little ginger headed girl looking straight at the teacher with a smirk on her lips.

.

The sensei looked absolutely taken back by the two girls .She straightened her cleared her throat, with a kind, firm voice "No, I'm sorry you may not go in the boys class. What would your parents think if you skipped your graceful fan practice to work with boring old computers? You are young ladies not little men."

.

The ginger haired girl leaned in more, to face her sensei with burning gold eyes staring into her sensei's eyes as she spoke with a rather bored tone. "My mother would love the idea. She also thinks husbands are unnecessary and that I need to grow to be a smart, strong woman to run any company I choose."

.

"B...b…but my mommy and nanny told me I needed to become a lady to get a husband from a _good family_ then I can have anything I wish." The blond student whined as she looked down at the two troublemakers.

.

The short rather round teacher turned to look at her blond student next to her and soon realized she was losing control over her class. She cleared her throat and with a firm and somewhat annoyed voice she motioned to the girl waving two dismissive hands to shoo the girl away. "Seika, please go and practice with the other girls."

.

She then turned to face both the trouble makers with a stern tone and instructed with a hand gesturing towards the rest of the class "Now you two are young ladies. Please go stand by the other girls and practice you're fluttering and forget this computer nonsense."

.

Kotoko noticed the face of the ginger haired girl starring at her sensei .The ginger headed girl's cat like eyes glowed gold and her lips formed into an almost devious grin before she bowed slightly to her teacher and followed her instructions. Kotoko bowed and decided to follow the ginger headed girl. Once the two girls arrived at where the rest of the class gathered Kotoko noticed the blond headed girl Seika-chan spin on her heel to stick her tiny pink tongue out at the two girls before turning once more with her nose in the air. Seeing the blonde's behavior Kotoko just rolled eye once more.

.

The girl's long ginger hair flung off her shoulders as the girl turned her head quickly to her fellow troublemaker. "Hello, my name is Hitachiin Yuzuha please call me Yuzuha –Chan." The ginger headed girl spoke with a gleam in her golden eyes and a playful smirk tugged at her lips.

.

Kotoko liked this girl she's nothing like any person she ever met .Well, maybe a little like her crazy cousin… Although no one is allowed to talk about him. Kotoko cleared her throat and with a pleasant polite tone she replied. "Konnichiwa .You may call me Kotoko."

.

"Hey, Kotoko-. En garde." With a smirk on her lips Yuzuha reaches out and starts to swing both of her closed fans towards Kotoko.

.

"En garde Yuzuha –chan" as Kotoko also swats her closed fans and whacks the other girls fan.

.

The girls take turns dodging and whacking each other's fans running around their classroom nearly tipping the class fish onto Seika-san. Kotoko thought that it was a little too deliberate for Yuzuha to get so close to Seika –san .Plus Kotoko noticed the devious grin on Yuzuha's face when it happened. The girls started to run around and round their sensei while waving the brightly colored fans. Quite a few sheiks and screams with several giggles echoed around the large classroom as the two troublemaking girls began to chase the butterfly like students around the brightly lit classroom.

.

"Girls! We are ladies we do not fight with our fans! "The short women with the rather messy bun flopping around on the top of her head sneered while she shakes her folded fan at the fan wielding girls.

.

With an exasperated sigh she tries to tuck her messed hair back behind her ears. "Now young ladies, please follow me." Hashakuji –san springs her fans back to life fluttering near her irritated face .Kotoko and Yuzuha attempted to follow the instructions by springing their fans to life. Only the two girls' fans did not snap to life they more or less sprung from their hands and dangled at their feet coming apart in pieces.

.

The outraged Sensei didn't want the rest of her class influenced by a couple of bad apples. Maybe she could just make them sit until the others were done. She quickly picked up her clipboard to take note of what parents she intended to call after school. Her hand swept over the pages turning each page hastily until her eyes glanced down towards the girls' names.

.

'Hmm Yuzuha and Kotoko which families do you girls belong to. Most likely they were placed in her class by mistake. They probably belong to a Yukuza family, well no big… the school would totally back me with those parents. The Yukuza families were on a very thin line with Suoh-sama .I could be a hero to those teachers for being the final straw to expel all the Yukuza families starting with these two brats. They might even give me a better parking spot closer to the school…. one that's not in the back.' The teacher lips grew into a devious smile as she couldn't wait till the end of school.

.

'Payback …..for all those years bowing and being bossed around by all those snot nosed rich brats, she was going to get a little compensation that she felt was entirely overdue .When she would give those parents a piece to her mind .'

.

As she glanced over the roster her face went ghostly white .Her eyes went just a little wider than normal. (When I mean wider I mean a whole lot wider) and stared at her class roster. All of her dreams of the other teachers carrying her on their shoulders to her brand new parking spot went sailing out window. As her forehead glisten with drops of sweat she nervously swallowed hard. 'What the hell! Not those two families….why those two families are part of the ….. If I care to keep my freaking job with Ouran or ….even make any kind of decent living…. I absolutely better do something quick.' With a shiver running down the sensei's spine she gently takes the fans from the girls.

.

A small smile forms on Kotoko's lip as her thoughts began to circle around the ginger headed fan breaker. She has never had so much fun in her life .She knew that her father would be displeased with her behavior …but to her it was worth it .Yuzuha was nothing like anybody she had ever met she was full of life and color, willing to question the rules and most of all …Just have fun every once in a while.

.

"Girls, you will need to get new fans by tomorrow but until then …. "Trailing off in feigned kind voice.

.

The Hashakuji –san brown leather heels clicks in the long corridor as she leads the girls to room down the hall .She stops the girls a little ways from a door as the short woman dusts off her close and tries to calm her floppy bun before lightly taps on the door. A tall thin blond man peeks his head out the door. The two adults start to whisper with heated voices to one another with the man quickly shaking his head. The short brunette quickly raises her hand to sharply point to her clipboard to the blond man. The man's shoulders fall as he slaps his forehead before he slowly nods in defeat. Hashakuji-san bows to the blond adult and then turns on her heal to go back to her class leaving the two rotten apples behind.

"Konnichiwa Girls, let me show you to your seats…. I guess, you will be with me for the morning." The blonde man spoke kindly as he held the door open for the two girls to enter. To the girls' surprise and delight the man leads the girls into the room full of computers.

.

"Please take a seat at the end next to Suoh …..Souh-kun please raise your hand. "The blond man constructs.

Kotoko and Yuzuha each take a seat and start following the sensei's instructions Yuzuha looks at Kotoko with huge mischievous grin on her face which makes Kotoko mirror Yuzuha's face.

.

One little boy's heart begins to rapidly beat in his chest as he loses his concentration. He quickly turns his head to the girl sitting next to him. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Kotoko-chan, nice to bump into you again." As he chuckles before flashing a natural dazzling smile well beyond his years.

.

"Ah Thanks, Yuzura-kun nice to see you again." Before she turns her head back to here monitor.

* * *

**Time skip 7 years...**

**.**

A twelve year old Kotoko is conformably perched in the backseat of her family's stretch car with her nose in a brown leather book. The girl's chestnut hair is impeccably parted at one side of her head while securely pinned to either side of her chestnut head with two metal clips. Her silky long hair hangs long past her white button down blouse and navy blue cardigan sweater. Which matched effortlessly with a black pleated skirt with white knee highs paired with a pair of black Mary Janes….Why wouldn't…. it was like most school uniforms but with less flash and far less skin.

.

Her driver pulls in front of a sizable iron gate with gilded swirls looping throughout the gate .A beautifully polished gilded "H" is set between the swirls of iron on the very top of the imposing gate. "Mistress Kotoko here to see Mistress Hitachiin Yuzuha "The driver speaks formally announcing into the intercom after pressing the button.

.

"Thank you please move forward, we have been expecting you "A female voice squeaks from the speaker.

.

With the reply from the intercom both sides of the grandiose gate begin to sway open, the luxurious car rolls onto the elaborate estate. The car begins its drive of the extensive sakrua tree lined driveway. Showers of pink blossoms cascading around the limousine. After several soundless minutes a vast stone European style estate comes to view. The main house is camouflaged with white and yellow Climbing roses tangling up the sides. After a moment the shiny black car slows to a halt.

.

Kotoko with impassive features gracing her face closes her book and gently places the book on the leather bond seat next to her. She pulls on her shirt with one small tug for wrinkles before leaving her car, and enters the opened door of Hitachiins.

.

"Miss, Mistress Hitachiin-sama is waiting for you upstairs "squeaks the maid holding the door.

.

"Thank you. " Kotoko nods her head before heading up the several flights of the opulent mahogany stairs.

.

"Hello Yuzuha, sorry I'm late… new driver". Kotoko strolls into a grand bedroom with a sparking chandelier perch high over their heads while casting small lighted rainbows in various directions. The walls were a bright yellow with crisp white trim. In the center of the room sat a king sized canopy bed with four spirals of beautify polished wood with sheers of white tied back to each post of the bed .A myriad of pillows of various colors of yellow and orange stationed upon a silken tangerine colored bedspread.

.

Over on the opposite side of the room sat a lounge area with yellow and monogamy furniture placed around a beautiful carved circular coffee table. Yuzuha and Kotoko ignore the lounge area and instead both fall backwards on the large tangerine bed with a bounce. The girls' preferred place to hangout.

.

"Hey Ko, has it going? I simply adore what your wearing it's so colorful." Yuzuha sarcastically speaks while rolling her eyes as she gives off knowing little smirk. She pinches Kotoko's boring cardigan sweater between her fingers as he wrinkles her nose. Kotoko simple pulls her sweater from the girl's fingers. Yuzuha takes the same hand and soothes down the robin's egg blue silk sleeveless dress with white climbing flowers printed on the hem of the dress that's tied with a white sheer sash at the waist. Yuzuha rolls over to fling her herself amongst the assortment of silken pillows.

.

"You, like it's new." Said Kotoko sarcastically speaking while adjusting her glasses with her fingers before pushing off her shoes with her feet. She repositions herself sitting up with one leg arranged over the other leaning back on her arms.

.

"Honestly Ko, will you ever be able to wear anything else." Yuzuha smirked flinging a small round throw pillow at Kotoko's face.

.

Dodging the pillow "Ask my father, I'm just lucky he considers you from a "proper family" or he would never let me come over. …regardless, whether it's with or without my guards." Kotoko spoke glumly with her fingers in air quotes.

.

Throwing two more pillows "Well, let's try to shake things up with a little color .I have some colored scarves or maybe …a hat?" Talking mainly to herself, Yuzuha lost in her own world." Placing a finger against her cheek in an amusing thought.

.

Kotoko throws her arms up to block pillows and to discourage her friend. "No! It's no good. As soon as I step in the house the nanny confiscates it on behalf of my parents. She even found the sweaters you gave me for my birthday."

.

"Hey are you going to Yuzuru-Kun's party next month" Yuzuha's eyes gleam with a bit of mischief in her cat like eyes as she decides a change of subject is needed. "I think Akira-sempi and Yori-sempi will be going as well. I'm pretty sure Yori will be back from Madrid from his European tournament." Yuzuha emphasizing the host of the party teasingly.

.

A slight blush colored her cheeks from aforementioned host. "Yeah, I think my father is allowing my brother and myself to attend. I believe my brother is actually looking forward to seeing you there." Pitching two pillows toward Yuzuha.

.

Both pillows mussing Yuzuha's hair." I know our parents would do ...back flips, and I would love to be your actual sister but no offense… I don't know… I think I would want more excitement in a boyfriend, let alone a future husband. Yuzuha spoke in bored tone.

.

"Hey, he can be exciting at times." Kotoko defends half heartily.

.

"Oh really …..I do so... love a boy in grey, who needs those other pesky colors." Yuzuha speaks with sarcastic tone with bored eyes. Gathering a copious amount of silken throw pillows within her arms while she crawls over on her knees before unloading her arms full pillow on top of her friend.

.

Kotoko squeezes her eyes shut before quickly pulls her arms over her head from being bombarded with a sheer magnitude of the pillows dropped over her head. Recovering from Yuzuha's throw pillow avalanche Kotoko pinches her hair back behind her ears while sitting amongst a mountain of pillows. "Anyway ….it should be fun and Yuzura-kun already called me about it twice, just today." "He's extremely excited. Kotoko forcefully fires off one pillow after another at her best friend.

.

Yuzuha chuckles as her mischievous cat like eyes shines brightly. She grabs two pillows in defense of the oncoming spinning pillows of death. "Isn't Suoh-kun's personality already normally excited? I'd hate to see him more so. Besides I think you guys have a thing between the two of you." Yuzuha quickly flinging more pillows at her friend.

.

Caught off guard with Yuzuha's words a spinning flying pillow smacks Kotoko in the middle of her face. "I…I…d…do not, were just friends." Kotoko stuttered while blushing slightly.

.

"Sureeee You don't. …..Well, I guess it's the price we ended up paying to get out of fan class. Being friends with mostly boys." Yuzuha lazily propping herself on her elbows with a smirk gracing her lips.

.

"Oh yeah, how many fans did we have to break before Sensei permanently switched us to the boys class?" Kotoko asked with a wide smile emerged on her lips as her finger tapped her chin trying to recall the event.

.

"She would just not give up…,. I have no idea… four a day until about 3rd grade who knows the actual total. I think my mother actually bought a small fan company and had them sent to the house in crates." Yuzuha giggled.

.

Launching up and throwing her arms around her friend "Have I, totally thanked your mom lately?" My father, wouldn't have been so understanding being a "proper young lady" in all."

.

Flinging her arms around her friend while nuzzling against her cheek "Yes, repeatedly and no problem, she thought it was for a good cause… well, that and protecting Seika-chan's life." Yuzuha teased her friend.

.

"Seika –chan who?" Kotoko spoke sarcastically.

.

Pulling away from her friend and moving towards her pillows once more "Have you decided on what you're going to wear to Suoh-kun's party?" Yuzuha slyly asks.

.

Kotoko shakes her head before speaking. "No, not yet, my mother's assistant hasn't informed me yet .Why?"

.

"Well, as usual my mother and I have had some difficulty searching for a designer."

.

Kotoko rolls her eyes as she speaks bluntly. "I wouldn't doubt it, you're always so particular."

.

Yuzuha clears her throat. "Anyway … It's been designer after designer and…. they just don't have what I 'm looking for, so ….I've been sketching some ideas of my own ... …Well, here take a look." With bright cat eyes shining with a little blush on her cheeks she carefully cautiously slips the sketch book from under her pillows and hands it to Kotoko.

.

With wide eyes Kotoko quickly takes the book noticing how her usual bored, best friend is showing a passionate demeanor. "Oh my gosh these are absolutely gorgeous Yuzuha!" Kotoko flips through the sketches delighted for her friends new found talent.

.

Tilting her head to the side to obscure her words .Well, I'm glad you like them because I designed a couple for you too …and they should be ready in the next two weeks." She muttered nervously saying the last part very quietly to her best friend.

.

Kotoko astonished with her mouth gaping before she crisscrossed her arms in front of her as she spoke in a stunned voice. "What! My father will never go for that, you know that."

.

"Listen. Ko, before you freak out …I followed all of your dad's rules the lengths of the sleeves, the hem of dress…the colors…well lack of colors. .When my mom said I could commission a designer for my ideas. I slipped a couple for you I… I just couldn't see you go to another party in one of your father's plain dresses. "

.

She bounces to her feet, Flings herself on the bed in a dramatic death scene. "It will killed me, what would Yuzura-kun think? When he finds me sprawled on the gala's floor, dead? "Speaking with gasps of air and choking while speaking. "Besides I care too much, I know how it bothers you."

.

Kotoko was just shocked as she sat with the sketch pad in her hand with thoughts and images racing through her head. 'My father would kill me …but she is so passionate about this and she would be divested if I didn't accept her offer. She has always stood by me .I need to do ….this for her .I can just try and get my mother to convince him.'

.

Yuzuha starts to gets up and begins to leap in the air before landing on the surface of the king sized bed to jump into the air even higher as the ginger headed girl pleads to her friend. "Please …Ko ...Pretty …pretty please."

.

Kotoko speaks proudly with a wide smile that reaches her eyes as she jumps to her feet. Reaching out an excited hand to grab Yuzuha hands while she leaps for the air with her friend. "Fine, I'll do it…..

.

Yuzuha eye opened wide while the girl's feet were in the air. "Really, Ko you'll do it?"

.

"Yeah, sure why not… Besides, I will be the first person to wear a Hitachiin original." As the girls continued to bounce on the bed Kotoko shrugged shoulders while spring into the air with the help of the tangerine covered bed forcing her higher into air.

.

Yuzuha slows her bounce. "Hmm... I like the sound of that." speaking with mischief in her voice as her cat like golden eyes shine brightly with an ideas dancing in her head.

* * *

A/N Hmmm, so Yuzuha takes the design plunge to help a friend. So what you think? Kotoko (Haruhi's mom) and Yuzura (Tamaki's Dad) might how feelings for each other that's kind of weird….well let's see what happens.

Thanks for taking a peek. Please Review /Follow.

Ok I'll admit this chapter is a little cute but quite boring….this chapter is mainly character introductions. This story takes time to build up steam so thanks for being patient. Remember this part of the story takes place in the pass most likely late 70's to early 80's .Hence cell phones were giant and very few people owned a home computer. Thanks for taking a peek. Please follow/read.


	3. Chapter Birthright …Befo

_**Disclaimer*I wish I owned Ouran host club ….But I don't how sad.**_

Chapter3 Birthright …..Before saying goodbye to Ouran

**Time skip 4 years**

* * *

Two blossoming teen girls are strolling down the hall of Ouran Academy in their Hitachiin modified yellow silk short sleeved dresses with a slight scooped neck. The uniforms' hem met just above the knee the dresses were matched with pure white knee highs and black leather strappy pumps. Yuzuha had far better designs but the school would only stretch the dress code, so far for the teens.

.

Yuzuha's silky ginger hair fell across her back with sprigs of Sakura blossoms woven in her pulled back hair she had grown use to the rather trademark look that most Hitachiin women fashioned…..Of course she had already decided once she finished high school….then her style will most definitely change.

.

Kotoko added a three stand pearl choker around her neck paired with pearl studs for ears that set off her rather lengthy hair. The chestnut beauty's hair was pulled to the side with a clip and secured with yellow headband, It went nicely with tangerine and yellow flower that's pinned to her stark white sweater.

.

Much to Kotoko's absolutely surprise and delight once Kotoko turned 16 her father's wardrobe rules lightened slightly for her. It wasn't anything drastic but since his rules basically had her dressed in monochromatic school uniform that a nun wouldn't even wear. A splash of color here and there was a most welcome change. She can now wear bits of color and contacts instead of her plain black glasses. Of course Yuzuha liked to bend the rules whenever she could …..Which earned her a place on Kotoko's father list ….and the list wasn't a good one.

.

Kotoko and Yuzuha were in step with each other as they strolled their way down an outside corridor. The two girls passed a group of boys just hanging out at the tables outside. Kotoko turns her head to glace back at one particular boy and smiles. She quickly turns her head with slightly warmed cheeks back to Yuzuha, The ginger calls her friend's attention to this month's latest fashion magazine as she points to a particular outfit.

.

Meanwhile, Yuzura Suoh who is sitting with the group of boys looks up from a video game his blonde friend is playing; just as a light wind blows through the Sakura trees dusting the girls with fluttering pink petals…He catches her breath taking smile.

.

"Hello… hello …..Yuzura-kun are you there? Hello, earth to Yuzura-kun anybody in there?" The young male froze with blushed cheeks as his friend Yuki Haninozuka hung off his friend waving a hand and snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Hey, quit looking at my baby sister like that!" An older boy scolds the dazed light brown haired boy.

Yuki, just shrugs his shoulders before going back to lunch.

"Ah... sorry." Yuzura turns his head back to the video game to hide his blush.

"Wow, you have it bad Suoh." The older student Akira chuckles at his friend who is no longer watching him play the game but rather just staring off in to space with blushed cheeks.

"Anyway… my father would be curious to know how it going with Kotoko?" Asks Kotoko's older brother

With Yuzura's blush dissolving he rolled his shoulders back and looked at Kotoko's big brother in the eye before speaking in a calm voice. "It's progressing…. I'm hoping to take her out again this weekend for sushi and then to my house for a movie."

"My father will be very pleased to hear that. Suoh-kun, you will make _arrangements _to have her nanny close, by correct?" Boy lean in to the love stuck younger boy with an intimidating look.

Yuzura cross his arms and grumbles. "Of course like _always _…. Your family makes it _difficult_ for a guy to get close. Oh, and how are things "_progressing"_ with Yuzuha-chan?" Yuzura speaks in a teasing tone.

"Well, my family would like it to progress with Kotoko ….. However we do not want to have a scandal and progress _too quickly_. As for Yuzuha-chan, the matter is delicate to say the least, Yuzuha-chan, _her family are being difficult, and I_ just hope that this does not interfere with my father's decision on making me his heir."

"Hey Yuzura… I wouldn't worry too much. You're ahead of _most of us_… well maybe except for Yuri ." Akira nods his dark head towards the blonde upper classman while ignoring his game to try to make his longtime friend feel better.

Yuzura turning his head to side to face his friend in questionable look. "Yuki–sempi? …This is _new! To me. _What's going on?"

Yuki wouldn't look up from his lunch .He sat there wrestling with his thoughts, after a very long pregnant pause "I...I received my contract yesterday, after practice from my father. " The older teen muttered nervously.

Yuzura's eyes went wide at his friend's words. "Isn't that a little soon? I mean you're not even dating anyone. Who is she? "The questions just kept rolling out of Yuzura's mouth uncontrollably.

"Yuki-san and I are graduating this year. I guess his parents wanted everything ironed out before we start college. "Akira getting up quickly on his feet to pat a confronting hand on his cousin's back.

"She's from another school. I will meet her and her parents sometime next week. I'm supposed to go home right after practice and read the contract from cover to cover." Yuki muttered.

"Since Yuki-san and I are close family, I should be expecting one too. "States Akira while still rubbing his cousin back.

The extremely handsome, happy go lucky bunch of boys that once were laughing, eating …. all but one lost their appetites…knowing what burden their birthright came with.

Yuzuru began to think as his heart pumped wildly in his chest. 'Married to Kotoko-chan, how would that be? Hmm, Suoh Kotoko that does have a nice ring to it. I think my heart made a permanent place for ever since ….She bumped in to me on our first day of school. It would be so unbelievable ….we would be announced Mr. &amp; Mrs. Yuzura Suoh at Galas …. And our parents would flip cartwheels when we became one. Aw, the lovely Kotoko ….her pink cheeks, her sweet lips and her pools of chocolate ,Her deep brown eyes stole my heart the day I laid eyes on them.'

Kotoko's big brother couldn't help but notice Yuzura's face 'Very good, very good in deed.' With a smirk on his face as the light gleams off his glasses before he push them off his nose with a finger.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Ouran cafeteria….. **

Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of Ouran's high school lavish cafeteria where sparkling crystal dripped chandeliers hang from high above .World renowned chiefs cater and attempt to delight the students' sophisticated tastes for lunch. Two girls sitting back in their seats near a table with crisp white linen tablecloth, a delicate tea set siting on the table between them. Their lunch was expertly arranged with artfully swirled tasty sauces to engage the eye as well as pallet.

Kotoko had just returned to her table where she had left Yuzuha before being interrupted.

Kotoko glide into her chair that was position next Yuzuha. "How many is it this week?" Asking in a bored tone, Yuzuha pokes her fork at her salad.

"Three "Kokako answers with a heavy sigh as she shifts her food around with her fork.

"Hey. You should just get a new lunch, it's all cold now and fatty tuna is your favorite. You should just tell them "no" when they want to interrupt your lunch ….besides they should know your with _Suoh-kun by now._" The ginger teen lifts here hand and quickly snaps her fingers.

In an instant a mustached waiter comes up with a heavy starched shirt and a black bow tie "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yes, she needs a new lunch, please take this lunch away ….it's cold." Yuzura scrunches up her nose."

"Right away Miss." Quickly removing the cold lunch.

"I'm not with Yuzuru-san, we've only been on a couple of dates, I'm not sure, if I want that to grow or not."

"Oh, please who are you kidding? I have seen the looks you give each other." Yuzuha replies with her hands cupped against her while batting her eyes lids rapidly as she puckers her lips .The ginger tries to make an dramatic point .

Kotoko rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Yuzuha." The waiter places the new lunch in front of Kotoko.

"Hey look _where _Sekia-san is."

Nodding at the waiter as her fingers twitched at the expert prepared fatty tuna. "Thank you. Who? Oh…. who cares …where is she?" Kotoko thoughtlessly respond while paying more attention to her lunch.

"Draped over Yuzuru-kun …_Where else_?" Yuzuha nods her head in Suoh-kun's direction.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's behavior "Hey, how did _your date_ go?" Kotoko changing the subject

"The one my family set me up with? It was…..lovely. Computer boy is brilliant and so sweet, comes from a _"good family_."

"_Computer boy?_' "

"His family's business has something to with computers." Yuzura speaks with a bored tone.

"That's one more win for computer decision and in the column for fan class "0". Kotoko Chuckles

"Oh and he has this kind of cool/weird trick. It's like he almost melts in the background. I know it sounds crazy but he practically scared our waiter half to death. The waiter nearly ended up tossing our order at the couple next to us. Don't look now but Yuzura-kun is coming over."

Kotoko nervously tucks her hair back behind her ear as she draws her attention to finishing her lunch pretending not to notice the teen fast approaching her table. With sparking eyes Yuzura gallantly swings his arm wide before bowing to the two sitting girls asks. "Hello Yuzuha-chan, Kotoko-chan how was your lunch my lovey Princesses?"

"Hello, Yuzura –san mine was a little bland .In fact will you excuse me …I think I'll grab a maple latte before class." With that said Yuzuha quickly sprung from her seat and headed to the coffee cart.

"Kotoko-chan I was wondering if I could walk you to class?" Holding out his hand for her to take.

The young girl glanced at his hand and nodded "I would love to, thank you." Kotoko gracefully glides to her feet and takes Yuzura arm.

Yuzura guides Kotoko out of cafeteria to a rarely used corridor, stopping them both just around the corner .Kotoko leans her back against the brick wall.

"Kotoko my ravishing beauty, I just wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time last weekend." Yuzura gazes down with soft eyes" I was wondering if you would like to go out with me again this weekend." Yuzura gently rests his forearm just above her head.

Kotoko lost herself in the boy's eyes and mindlessly nods. "Yeah … I would like that." biting her lip with a slight blush.

"Oh wonderful…I can't wait." Yuzura whispers as he leans in closer with a slight pink on his cheeks..

"It should be fun." The girl mindlessly nods as she whispers her words.

Yuzura notices her blush and leans in closing his eyes to lightly feather against her pouty lips with his .Kotoko eyes open wide as she being taken back a bit by his forwardness .Yuzura descends once more and glides across her heated lips .Kotoko slides her eyes shut as she lets the new sensation dance on her lips. She can't help but notice her hands have a mind of their own as they travel thru his golden brown locks. She returns his gentle kiss by pressing firmly against his lips before she slide down to slowly suck his bottom lip.

.

Yuzura, encouraged by her sensual returned kiss leans in with his spare hand. His hand whispers along her neck and over her jaw until his firm hand tangles into her hair under her ear. His thumb traces small circles along her jawline while gently guiding it up closer to his lips. Yuzura slowly traces his tongue along her bottom lip. Kotoko once more a little taken back from her friend's boldness gasps a little. Yuzura quickly advances his tongue between her moistened lips tangling with hers in an intimate Tango. With the kiss intensifying for both participants Yuzura reluctantly pulls away with a blush colored smile gazing in Kotoko's chocolate eyes. "I ….think ….I should escort _my_ Princess to class." He softly whispers as the couple pull away.

.

Kotoko eyes stared in his and just nods .He places her hand in his and kisses her on the head before escorting her to class.

* * *

**Time skip two years …..**

Three teens are settled at a table under the Sakrua trees .The afternoon sun shining through the delicate blossomed limbs randomly throwing beams of small light across the table.

Yuzuha is perched at the table with a somewhat concentrated face absorbed in her latest creation. She runs a pencil ever so lightly across her sketch pad, filling in lines to define folds of a hem of semi-formal dress. With a little irritation the red headed teen occasionally running her dainty forearm carefully across her graphite drawling to clear the falling petals.

At the other end of the table two teens closely sit on top of the table with their backs facing Yuzuha.

A stunning young man with wavy golden brown hair is resting his head on top Kotoko's glossy chestnut locks with his arm draped across the girl's petite shoulders.

Yuzura sighs contently with a goofy grin plastered on his face. The robust teen squeezes her shoulders, bringing the girl closer to him.

Kotoko's attention is dedicated to her book that's balanced on top of her lap, anchored with one hand. Her Lanky chestnut hair cascades over the sides of her face, shielding her in her own world with her book. She exits her world and glances at her watch.

"Yuzu one more hour."

"That means one more hour until I'm on a plane to checkout some Italian fashion and some really good Italian food." Speaking rather bored, her attention never leaving her drawing.

"No Yuzu." Paying close attention to her book.

"What no Italian …..Ok then Spanish fashion and some super spicy food. "Looking up from her sketch with a smirk on her face.

"Yuzuha!" Snapping her head from her book.

Yuzuha throws up her hands "Ok….ok Pancakes with lots of maple syrup in the states. The fashion is not my favorite but New York isn't that far from Vermont." Bargaining slyly.

Quickly turning her head and facing her friend. "Yuzuha, not until after graduation." With irritation seeping through.

Sticking he bottom lip out in a pout. "Oh, Koa, your being booorrrring….waiting until after graduation is boring, besides my muse needs inspiration …..And well I'm hungry. "In a whinny tone.

Kotoko shakes her head as if to shake a thought and sighs. "Well your muse is going to have to wait a little longer …..So our parents won't be pissed at us for flying off and missing our high school graduation." Speaking sarcastically.

Yuzuha sticks her tongue out towards her best friend and then turns back to work on her sketch.

"Yuzu, you're just going to have wait a few days until the graduation ceremony to feed your muse… but once everybody gets here, we'll grab a bite to eat and at least feed your stomach." Kotoko chuckles

Catching the girls' exchange "Yeah, they should be here soon." Yuzuru said glancing back and forth looking out for his buddies.

Kotoko turns to her boyfriend." I know Yori-sempi, Akira-sempi are arriving together but I'm not sure if Yuzuha's computer boy is coming with them or on his own." Kotoko shifts her head to ask her childhood friend. "Yuzu is your boyfriend coming with the rest of the guys?"

Abruptly stopping her work Yuzuha glances up holding her pencil to her chin in a quizzical look …. "Uh…. I'm not sure."

"Yuzuha-chan I'm right here." A handsome college student stepping out of the shadows from under the tree.

Startled a hand covers her heart "Oh, sweetie, when did you arrive?"

Gliding over to the table and kissing her cheek "I've been here most of the day."

Yuzura and Kotoko flash an astonished face to each other just noticing Yuzuha's boyfriend.

"Yuzu, you need to tie a bell around that guy's neck." Chuckles Kotoko

"Anyway Yuzuru-san, who's flying with us and where are we going?" Yuzuha trying to change the subject from her boyfriend's odd habit.

"We'll meet the morning after graduation at the Souh hanger. Yuki-sempi, Akira-sempi and I are leaving with Kotoko's brother first thing in the morning. "Yuzura takes both of his hands and squishing Kotoko's face until her lips pucker like a fish, giving her a quick kiss.

.

Kotoko swatting his hands away while giving him a look of irritation. "Wait, my brother?"

"Ahh…what I'm sorry I miss spoke." Yuzura swallows nervously as he continues to answer Yuzuha question to distract Kotoko from his little slip up. "The destination, is up to my beloved princess, it's all depends on where she would like to go." Yuzuru affectionately replies.

.

While wrapping his arms gently around Kotoko before squeezing her tightly. "Hey, speak of the devils there's the Haninozuka car." Nodding to a black stretched limo with Haninozuka flags waving on both sides of the car, driving up to the student's parking lot.

"Koa, you never told me your brother was home from college." Yuzuha glanced over to her friend to speak with concern.

Kotoko noticing three handsome college students stepping out of the car. "I didn't know! Relax Yuzu, I'm sure he's bringing his new fiancée." She leaps off the table and out of Yuzura's arms and sprints to her brother.

"Yeah, Akira-sempi, Yori-sempi invited their fiancés too." Yuzura informs the concerned fashionista with a dazzling smile.

"Congratulations guys!" Two dazzling gorgeous college students stroll up behind Kotoko and her brother, throwing out their arms and hugging Yuzuha, Yuzura.

"Thanks Sempis." Kotoko jumping up and fling her arms around her brother to give her brother an extra firm hug "Brother it's been months, I've missed you! I thought you said you were busy and wouldn't be able to make it! When did you fly in?"

An exquisite dark haired college student wearing a crisp light blue button up shirt with a wide smile catches his sister wrapping his arms around her petite body. "Surprise little sister! I just wanted to see that lovely surprised look on your face, you really didn't think I would miss my baby sister's graduation did you? I just arrived this morning Yuki-san and Akira-san picked me up from the hanger." He pulls away from his sister gently holding Kotoko shoulders to admire his sister's beauty. "It's wonderful to see you, your growing up to be quite the stunning beauty. You're taking after our mother, I see. "

.

Gazing up at her favorite brother with a wide smile, rolling her eyes at the last part .(Even though no other woman could compare to her mother's beauty, no teenage girl wants to be told she looks like her mother .)"Yes, I'm still rather upset with father for sending you to the states for school. I miss you terribly."

.

He Ignores her eye roll "Father had his reasons, at least they are letting you attend school here with Yuzuha."

"Yes, strangely enough it didn't take any persuasion but moving out of the house and being college roommates with Yuzuha was another matter altogether."

Kotoko's brother winces slightly with a forced smile at mention of her friend's name. "Well, it's all rather new and exciting for you." Dropping his arms to stand next to his sister.

"I'm afraid that's what made us late …so many out of country family members are flying in for Ouran's graduation. The airports runways are overrun…But once his Jet landed, we had very little traffic driving here. Isn't that right Akira?'

A large strapping stoic college student nods "Yeah."

"So what's the plan Yuzura-san?" Yori turns to his longtime friend.

"Oh, funny you mentioned it …Ah, we were just talking about it earlier. Well as the plan goes the guys will be staying at Kotoko's, until the morning after our graduation .First thing that morning we pick up your finances and head for the jet parked at my family's hanger." Yuzura informs casually.

"Ko, computer boy and I will be staying at my house and will be meeting all of you at the hanger in the morning. As Yuzuha glances at her boyfriend standing under the tree with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

The three newly arrived men glanced over in the direction of Yuzuha's eyes, shocked that they never noticed the their fellow classmate in the shadows under the tree.

"Oh hey, sorry, I didn't see you there. Kotoko's brother mumbles

"Excuse us, Akira and I didn't see you… didn't we Akira?"

"Yeah."

As the three college students collectively clear their throats waving a hand or reaching a hand out toward the almost ninja like college student looking a little embarrassed.

Shaking the three college students' hands firmly throwing up his hands. "No need for apologues, happens all the time."

"Ah yes…Perhaps a bell would help with that. "Kotoko's brother coolly jokes. "You should stay with us, you're more than welcome to stay with the rest of the guys at my house." He speaks warmly to his friend.

The three graduates snicker with the little joke.

Computer boy smiles slightly at the inside joke "Well, if you don't mind, I'd love to, thank you."

"What's so funny?" Turning to face his snickering sister.

"I guess great minds think alike Kotoko spoke about bells a moment ago." Yuzuha tries not to snicker at her boyfriend's expense.

"Ah….yes we are family. "With a proud smirk towards his sister.

"Anyway…where are we going? " Yori questions steering the conversation back to planning their trip.

I'm not sure …..My princess hasn't informed me yet to our first destination. Yuzura kisses Kotoko lightly on the cheek.

All eyes turn to Kotoko.

"Well how about ….Milan first?" Shooting a meaningful look to Yuzuha "Then what about sailing to Iola dei Conigli, for a week on our Family's yacht .The private beaches there are breath taking."

"That would workout great! Our family's jet can skip over and picks us up and fly us to Madrid for a few days where Akira is defending his European Kendo Championship then hop over to Calo des Moro Beach, for a day or two."

"We must swing by Avenue Montaigne, Rue St Honoré …Oh and Avenue des Champs-Élysées for hand bags for a little shopping." Yuzuha eyes light up hearing that the trip will hit her most favorite fashion hot spots.

"Yes. I think all of our Princess would love a few days in Paris for shopping …then a Suoh jet will pick us up and fly us to Australia to stay a week at the ultra-new resort on Hayman Island.

"I've heard the views of the Great Barrier Reef are stunning …Hey, didn't I hear Suoh enterprises are major investors?" Yuki asks

"Yeah along with Kotoko's" family Yuzura nods.

"Well it sounds like we have some ideas but let's continue while we eat I'm starving and Yuzuha at the point of fainting from hunger." Kotoko giggles noticing her friend.

As if on cue Yuzuha flops her head down on the table.

With a stunning smile Yuzura stands up with a slight bow and gracefully gestures his arm for Kotoko to lead the way. "As you wish my Princesses, please lead the way"

"Excuse me, this is the Chairman, I would like to congratulate this year's seniors. You are an exceptional class it was an extreme pleasure to guide you on your academic journey .Have a lovely summer, classes are dismissed. Over the school's intercom."

The three seniors and their friends raise their hands and cheer.

"Hey Yuzura-san how is your farther doing?" Yori asks

"Oh he gets tired easily but he still works as if he were two men. "His smile quickly dissolves and his face turns a little sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh no ...It's just been a little difficult at home that's all." Plastering a forced dazzling smile

Yori, hurries over to Yuzura and wraps a comforting arm around is younger friend "You know, if you need to talk or anything, I'll always be here my friend …day or night."

Yuzura nods with a small smile.

Glancing at her boyfriend, Kotoko discreetly grabs his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. Knowing how difficult the current subject hits Yuzura she quickly changes the subject. "So who's hungry?"

"Follow us boys… I'm in the mood for some spicy sushi." Yuzuha Gestures for the boys to follow her to where the Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Suoh stretched cars are waiting to pick up the students from Ouran high school, one last time.

* * *

This chapter was just about the friendship the group shares plus a little story development.

Thanks for taking peek at my story please review /follow .It encourages me to move along the story. Thank you.

A/N Kotoko and Yuzura wow, who would have known? Oh, Wait I guess that would me.(Ha-ha ) Hey does that mean Haruhi and Tamaki will be brother and sister or maybe one of them won't even exist? Why is Kotoko's brother pushing for Yuzura to date his sister that seems rather weird?


	4. Chapter 4 …And they meet

**Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran host Club.**

Chapter 4 …And they meet.

* * *

The two childhood friends have been attending Ouran University for two years. During the summer both girls are forging ahead in their dream careers. One in fashion and the other in law.

The long haired brunette beauty is perched at her seat behind a somewhat glossy wooden desk as her nimble fingers sort almost identical looking stacks of stapled piles of papers as she works as a paralegal. With the help of her roommate she was ready to conquer any task the busy day could possibly bring. Her old fashioned black phone rested on her desk began to shatter the silence as the large phone shot out a loud ringing noise several times. Kotoko taps the stack of similar looking papers twice on the desk to straighten before placing the stack down. She extends a hand out to swiftly answer the phone.

"Ring" ….".Ring" …

"Fuji and Fuji associates, Kotoko speaking. How may I help you?" Kotoko politely answers the phone.

"Hey Koa, how's my busy best friend this morning?" A voice calls out from the receiver.

"Hi, Yuzu, what's up?" Kotoko lips come together in a small happy smile.

"I wanted to see how that scarf worked out with your suit." A mischievous voice comes over Kotoko's large phone as she twines her finger around the spiral cord of her office's phone. .

"Oh…. the scarf… it works great you were so right about the colors." Kotoko lies through her teeth to her best friend about the forgotten scarf. As the brunet beauty hands fumble to hastily jerk open her top drawer. She traps the polished black phone's receiver between her cheek and shoulder. The college student starts franticly emptying her drawer tossing the contents on the polished desks surface….her purse …..Stapler…..some kind of stress ball and at last the flouncy, colorful scarf.

.

She leaps from her chair with the scarf in hand as she extends a delicate finger to swiftly push the speaker phone on while tossing the receiver back down on the phone. With less than nimble fingers at the moment she starts tangling with the colorful scarf while trying to remember just how her best friend demonstrated to tie the special knot during breakfast .'How the hell did she tie it this again?' .She inwardly panics.

.

She twists then loops the silky material against her neck …with her clumsy fingers but she just could not make it look like anything her best friend had demonstrated. 'What the heck do I do with the long dangly end.'

Yuzuha speaks half offended and half teasing. "You can't lie to me Koa, your trying to tie the scarf right now, aren't you?"

Sighing heavily, knowing she's busted she gives up the fight with the scarf and plops back down in her chair. Resting her head on her bent elbow feeling awful for not just letting down her friend …..But lying to her as well causing her best friend's feelings to be hurt. "I'm sorry Yuzu… I meant to but when I came in this morning I was distracted with a pile of paperwork."

.

Yuzu chuckles as her best friend's one tracked mind. "You so owe me for this it's so much like you, Koa. I should have just tied it this morning. Koa, it is a law office I would think there would be a lot of paper work around. "A shiver went up Kotoko's spine at what kind of favor her best friend would force upon her.

"Yeah, funny…. Ha-Ha."

"Ok, okay, why is there's so much paperwork, today?" Yuzuha tries to control her chuckle that occasionally slips out.

"I get to actually assist with a client and help take a witness statement. I'll tell you more about it when I get home. Kotoko eye's flash while speaking with excitement over the speaker of the phone as she continues to shuffle her practically identical papers.

"Oh speaking of home what do you think about purple?" Yuzuha speaks in a bored tone.

"Well, I like it better than pink ...What's it for?" With her friends question her eyes go wide as she jokingly replies knowing this can't be good when a "Hitachiin" is bored.

Yuzuha speaks with mischief laced in her bored voice. "Purple everywhere…. different shades of purple everywhere."

Kotoko makes a face as she shakes her head. "This isn't like when I came back from class and you decided to use black paint and glow in the dark fluorescent yellow to paint backlight daisies all over the living room walls. I can still close my eyes and see little yellow daises permanently burnt in my vision."

"Ok… ok I will wait until you get home before I let loose the workers…..it was just a thought" Yuzuha pouts.

Kotoko can tell her friend's bored behavior will return if she doesn't distract her. As she begins to speak in a sarcastic tone. "Here's an idea…. how's work?"

Kotoko knows her friend's eyes are shining brightly just talking about fashion. "Work, the upcoming Hitachiin line is coming along nicely and with you as my "Guinea Pig" it's bound to be a hit."

Kotoko rolls her eyes at the "guinea pig" comment but was glad Yuzuha is excited with her progress. "Well, you're so talented, I'm glad I can help with your dream."

"Speaking of my dream I've just finished your dress for the upcoming event". Yuzuha mischievous side slips through once more. At times Kotoko is reminded of her best friend's behavior as a playful orange kitten with bright gold eyes coming out of the darkness. Scampering all over the house looking for trouble or ….in her case someone to toy with.

Noticing the tone Kotoko asks suspiciously. "What upcoming event?"

"Uh ….Suoh's party." Muttering extremely quietly.

"Yuzu! You know I'm not going to that it just seems too awkward...since…" Kotoko hand ran through her hair in bit of frustration.

Yuzuha pouts at her friend's response. "Well, it was worth a shot… it's almost been a year, all our friends our attending and we all think you two were made for each other …I just figured you were second guessing yourself because your father likes him." .

My heart twists at Yuzu's words 'I do miss him… my other best friend …it's just I can't hurt him by giving him hope.'

With a heavy sigh released pass my lips I speak in a depressed tone. "No, I'm not trying to rebel against my father it's just….I mean he's sweet and any girl would die to have a boyfriend like him … it just doesn't feel right for me. I thought once in high school I felt it …but I was just pushing myself to feel something that is nothing but a friendship. I know my puzzle piece is out there …somewhere but it's just not him."

"Well, I guess". Yuzuha not quite believing me.

With a sadness over whelming my heart for my missing friend. "Hey Yuzu, I need to get back to work, I'll be home soon then we can talk about the "purple idea." Ok. "I let out a sad chuckle trying to hide the oncoming depressed feeling.

I know Yuzu can tell of my current state as she playfully pouts. "Well, ok but your strangling my muse, my designs just might take a hit."

"Bye, Yuzu I'll see ya at home." I quietly speak.

"Yeah, bye Ko." She replies sadly.

The sad brunette slowly extends her hand to click the button to end the phone call. She misses her other close childhood friend. She feels her heart ache with the thought.

'It was absolutely horrible to break his heart …..And it's been an awful year without him. Ripping myself away from him was the hardest thing I've had to face in my life. I just made it through a year by taking it one miserable day after the other. Perhaps …..Yuzu is right maybe I'm subconsciously rebelling against my father's choice. When we were together it was very nice and seeing a life with him isn't completely awful. In fact it could be rather special traveling down life's path with my male best friend locked hand in hand with me …. Maybe I should go to Souh's party….he must be hurting…. Although if I start down that path theirs no looking back, I can't do that to Yuzura again ….well this isn't the time. I'll talk to Yuzu when I get home . I'm sure her dress is amazing…..and it would be nice to see him again …'

And with that one last thought she pushes everything floating in her head about her missing friend up in a purple closet in the back of her mind for later…before continuing with her work .

A couple of hours later.

"Hello, please call me Kotoko-san. Please take a seat so we can get started." The brunet gracefully lifts from her seat while giving a quick tug to her suit jacket. She bends slightly to bow before holding out a hand to motion to a seat. Kotoko raised an eyebrow to the slightly older ginger headed man wearing worn jeans and a freshly washed green button up shirt to a legal appointment.

"Oh, hello my name is Fujioka Ryoji please call me Ryoji." Flashing a dazzling smile after respectfully bowing then shaking Kotoko's hand firmly.

"Ryoji –san shall we begin?"

The ginger head man takes a confident seat as he tilts back in his chair before lacing his fingers up behind his head. Noticing Kotoko with an arched eyebrow. "Where should I begin?"

"How do you know that your place of employment is laundering money?" The brunet's fingers twitched while hovering over the keyboard anxiously to document the ginger's words.

The Ginger headed man winks with a playful grin. "Beautiful and smart…. Well, then straight to the point. Every Thursday a short balding man with a brief case comes in to the bar. He places the briefcase on the bar ….At that time I'm supposed to take the briefcase and hand him a leather bag, then the man leaves."

The brunette speaks bluntly as her fingers fly across the keyboard. "Well, that might be something else. What makes you think your established place of employment is laundering money?"

The Ginger headed man glance around the room before leaning his head in close as his hand blocks one side of his mouth .Taking in a deep breath before nervously speaking. "Except I work the closing shift Wednesdays and that's the same bag I use for nightly deposit. ….and one day my boss was running late. The man came in I handed him the money, I decided to pick the lock and open the case … it was jam packed full of cash."

"That does seem pretty cut and dry. Well, that's all I should need .Will you be able to come in tomorrow to sign the final draft?" Kotoko stands up from her desk to show the ginger headed man the door.

"Now that business is taking care of …How about you and I go out for lunch?" Ryoji stands tall as he runs a hand through his thick ginger hair while flirting with a dazzling smile.

"Ryoji-san is it? Thank you for your invitation but I don't think that it would be wise." Brushing her arms from the microscopic imaginary dust."

"Aww, come on just as friends" He playfully pouts which catches her attention as he acts a little like her friend.

"No, I'm sorry it wouldn't be right. " Lost in a bit of daze she shakes her head.

"I'm just going to keep asking." The ginger begs in a sing song voice with large brown puppy dog eyes.

"Ok…Fine how about we go out for lunch…_this one time_, I'll treat… I'll make it a working lunch." .Slightly irritated with herself for falling for her one weakness the puppy dog eyes of the ginger headed man.

"Oh good, do you like steak?" The ginger headed man leans in a mischievous face.

"Yeah, I guess." The brunette shrugs her shoulders while answering in a blunt tone as she walks to her desk to open her drawer and retrieve her purse.

The Ginger headed man jumps with glee while clapping his hands together. "Good, I have a buy one get one coupon for a steak dinner just down the block. Shall we? "The irritating ginger offers a bent elbow for the young college student to take.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, I can take care of it all." Inwardly debating whether she should take the man's arm. Rolling her eyes before forcing herself to cautiously take his arm.

"Nonsense, I insist." The ginger headed man waves a gallant arm for her to lead the way.

"Ok, but just this once." With a slight blush warming her cheeks she shakes a finger at the over affectionate man.

It's just one lunch …no big deal then I'll be rid of him and those damn puppy dog eyes. After lunch I can head home and talk about Yuzura's party…..yes, maybe it's time I go visit my old friend and take that step I've been avoiding….Just after this business lunch with this flashy, irritating ginger…..I'll just be professional …after all how much time could the man take up of my life ?"


	5. Chapter 5 A Family Decision

_Disclaimer*I do not own Ouran if I did one of "homosexual supporting cast members "(Tono words not mine.)Would have won the girl .I love the prince but some of the other characters would have better complimented Haruhi's nature._

Chapter 5 A Family Decision

* * *

Time jump two years

A beautiful woman in an elegant traditional black silk kimono stands in a grand a foyer. As a sharply dressed manservant walks across the vast, polished room to a pair of impressive double wooden doors before extending a gloved hand to firmly knock on the door.

"Enter." a stern male voice demands from behind the door

The butler releases a breath before placing a gloved hand on the gilded shining handle as he opens the door to swiftly step in the room and closes the door behind him. The flawlessly dressed manservant bows deeply to the man before straightening to address the man perched at his desk. "Sir, Lady Suoh-sama to see you."

"Please, show her in." The man doesn't look up from his work as his stern voice echoes in the large office.

"Yes, sir. " The butler swiftly leaves the room to walk across the impeccably grand foyer to bow to the woman with his arm swung out to the side, "Lady Suoh-sama the master will see you now please follow me."

The butler walks with his shoulders straight before opening both of the wooden doors that lead to his master's office. He steps back to allow the elegant woman to walk through the grand wooden doors before extending a gloved hand to close both doors softly.

At the end of the stately room was an enormous window that reached floor to ceiling at the forefront of the window sits an ostentatious mahogany desk and seated at that desk was a rather stern elder gentleman with his fingers pressed together while his elbows rested upon the desk.

"Lady Suoh, I'm sorry for your loss, your husband and I have known each other since before grade school, as you very well know. Please have a seat." The man elegantly motions to the black leather wingback chairs in front of his desk.

The woman gracefully takes a seat before straightening her posture while placing her small black handbag on her lap. "Thank you… we are managing." .

"What, can I do for you today?" The man raises an expectant eyebrow before once more resting his elbows on the table as his fingertips touch each other in front of his face.

"What, would put my mind at ease during this difficult time …Is the deal done? We have been working on the deal for years?" She bluntly speaks her mind of her expectations.

The man nods his head as a curl of his lips graces his face. "I figured you would be paying me a visit. Yes, the lawyers delivered it this morning…It has been a longtime …. Since Yuzura-san was in first grade wasn't it?"

The elegant woman nods her head before talking about her son. "Yes, one day Yuzura came home just going on and on about your daughter."

"Well, your husband and I were batting around the idea since before my little girl was born but yes, I believe the lawyers and the paperwork started in first grade."

The stern man at the desk extends a hand to lace his fingers around the gilded pull to open his top right handed drawer. With a swift hand he pulls out a large envelope and slides it across his smooth glossy desk effortlessly over to the woman. "There were a lot of details to iron out but it's done. I agree that it would benefit both families mutually."

"Excellent, Yuzura should have a proper heir by the beginning of next year." The elegant woman spoke bluntly of her family's plans.

The stern men was slightly taken back at the woman's plans. "That soon... these things take time."

The traditionally dressed woman speaks bluntly once more of her expectations. "Yuzura, was already learning to take over the Suoh family company since the news of my husband's illness went public years ago …but I'm afraid the board will not take him seriously until he has an heir and that can't happen until he's married, as you well know." Lady Suoh gracefully glides from her chair.

The elderly man gets up from his chair to meet the woman dressed in black silk as she gracefully extends her hand.

"I Understand, I will inform her of her contract obligations tonight. Suoh-san"

The elder man extends his hand out to shake Lady Souh-san's hand to seal the business agreement, they both scrutinize each other deeply in each other's eyes. This was extremely important to each family as both of their family's names are at stake. Then they pull back their extended hands and let them fall to a natural location at the sides of their bodies.

"Wonderful, the wedding will be in two months with the new blooming season." She bows and takes her leave.

"Please let me show you out. " The elder man bows to her and gestures an arm to show her the way as he escorts her to the grand front door of the main house.

_Shortly after the prior conversation _

Kotoko sits at her desk as she sorts through thick, cream colored files with colorful tabs on the side. The silence of the peaceful office breaks as her bulky black phone rips through the office. Kotoko reaches for the receiver and positions it next to her ear "Hello, Fuji and Fuji law offices, Kotoko speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Kotoko." With firm voice.

"Father? Hello, this is a surprise to hear from you ….at work, How are you?" Kotoko's eyes go wide with astonishment but she manages to be polite to her father.

"I'm well, Business is excellent…. Kotoko, the reason I called is your mother and I need to speak with you, I would like you to come to the house after you're ….._Work_. Is that clear? "Kotoko's father was sternly firm and his last word about her work was spoken with obvious distain."

Kotoko nervously bites her glossy lip before speaking with her father. "Yes father, I should be done by four. I will be at the house by five is that all right for you and mother?"

'I guess, I could leave early so I don't get caught in traffic.' Glancing at the clock while running her hand through her hair nervously as she lets out a nervous breath.

"That will be acceptable ….Do not be late …..I will see you then." She rolls her eyes while she's on the phone a little irritated with her father's demand.

"See you then father." 'Yep I'm _definitely _leaving early today.'

"Goodbye, Kotoko." ….with a click.

Kotoko quickly hangs up the receiver before boomeranging it back to her ear. She swiftly extends her delicate fingers to blaze across the keypad with another number before hearing the phone

….."Ring"

…"Ring"

…"Ring ".

"Hello, Hitachiin Design. Yuzuha speaking. "How may I help you?" Her ginger headed friend politely answers the phone.

"Answering your own phone? What happen to your two assistants?" Kotoko's brown chocolate eyes flash while she teases her friend.

"Oh, hey Koa …..I'm not sure …..Fetching fabric or coffee honestly I don't have a clue." Her ginger eyed friend sounded bored.

"Yuzu, something bizarre just happened." sounding slightly concerned as she curled her finger around the phones cord.

"Koa...what happened?" Yuzuha asks a little anxious. 'I've only heard her this distressed with two people (1.) when she broke up with Yuzura. (2.)…..her _Father.'_

Kotoko takes a deep breath before she lets go of her news. "Yuzu, my father called me just now and "_requests _"my presence at the estate, after work_." _

'Damn it, not him.' "How about I leave earlier and swing by and pick you up …We can go together," Yuzuha voice tries to sound supportive for her friend.

"Yuzu, Thanks for the offer but ...You know how they are since…." Kotoko politely trails off.

"Since, I refused to date your brother, yes I know." Yuzuha lets out a heavy sigh over the phone.

"Your parent's relationship with me …. Is _strained _at the very least." The ginger's voice is laced with boredom.

"I'm leaving now, so I'm not late. I will be home as soon as I'm done….no doubt I'm sure I'll have plenty to talk to you about."

"Do you have any idea…what it's about?"

"No, I assume it has something to do with law school since we graduate Ouran this week. You know how he "_loves_" the idea of me extending my education… He thinks I'm educated enough to be a "_proper_" lady." Kotoko's eyes roll once more as she speaks about the two subjects her father loves to talk about ….as she speaks the two words dripping in heavy sarcasm.

Yuzuha bites her lip as she really can't stand the man and has learned for the most part to bite her lip and keep her mouth shut, it only hurts her friend when she pops off. "I'm here, if you need me. Ok? It sounds like a fatty tuna and spicy sushi night. I'll pick some up after I'm done here .All right?" She teases her friend with her friend's favorite food.

"You don't need to do that." Kotoko shakes her head as she tells her Yuzu no.

"Oh, it wasn't for you. Would you like me to pick up _something _for you as well? Yuzuha continues to tease her nervous friend as her lips pull up on one side.

"Yuzu, your smirking right now aren't you?" Koa begins to chuckle at her longtime friends behavior.

"I have _absolutely _no idea…. what you're talking about Koa." The ginger headed fashionista begin to chuckle as well, but denies her friend's claims unconvincingly.

"_Sure, you don't,_ I'll be home in a bit….Yuzuha?" Kotoko begins to chuckle more as a small weight from her shoulders is temporarily removed.

"Yeah, Koa?"

"Thank you." The small but much needed gesture by her best friend went straight to the brunet's heart.

Honestly speaks to her friend. "Anytime …Anywhere…Anything."

Yuzuha pretty much summed it up how the two close friends felt about each other since nothing needed to be said between the two…. Yuzura hung up the phone.

Kotoko smiles and places the phone down back in its home, snatches her purse from her desk and heads to her boss's office to inform him of her intentions of leaving early.

* * *

**An hour later **

A shiny black stretched car was sent to escort Kotoko to her family's home. The imposing estate….her family's estate is imposing even by the highest standards of the most affluent. The estate grounds are covered with cold brilliantly white snow it goes well with the dark dormant trees. Waiting for Mother Nature's alarm clock to run out of time. So life will once again spring from the earth. Kotoko just gazed out the frosty window lost in her thoughts…' My surrounding were much like me a long time ago. I was the dormant tree asleep waiting amongst stark white clean and sterol snow …Yuzuha was my one and only alarm clock my one and only best friend…..well there was once two…a while ago. But she introduced me to color and fun and yes a little mischief….From my half dead controlled state.

* * *

**Few moments later….**

Kotoko tentatively steps into her childhood home. 'So many memories ...some with her brother and some with the rest of her family, some happy…. some miserable, but most …lonely.'

A flawless uniformed maid in a black cotton dress that came to her knees with a simple but spotless white apron. Curtsies as she holds the door for the young college senior. "Mistress Kotoko-sama your parents are expecting you. Shall I escort you to the library?"

Kotoko waves a dismissive hand. "No, that won't be necessary, I know the way. "

Once Kotoko makes her way to the library her eyes scan a massive room with a floor to ceiling wooden bookcases covering the lofty walls. One wall held an oversized windows draped in thick crimson tapestry like curtains. Several french doors lined the bottom of the wall with views of an extravagant garden. The room is Sprinkled with leather furniture and large area rugs her and there.

"Please, come in." Kotoko's beautiful mother quietly stands next to her father as he rests on one of the brown leather davenports.

"I came home as soon as my work allowed, but I'm getting ready for a case so I need to get back to my apartment…. So can this quick. Sir? Kotoko nervously lets out a little fib from her lips ….but the less time she was in her father's presence the better.

"Please sit, Kotoko." Damn, not good the man completely ignored what I had just said.

Kotoko anxiously takes a seat across from both of her parents while sliding a stand of hair back behind her ear.

Her father offers while her mother remains silent standing next to him. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Kotoko

Her father gives a small motion with her hand and a maid starts to prepare her tea the way she was trained, after issuing her tea the maid vanishes in the back ground….awaiting to be summoned once more.

The patriarch nods his head once causing an impeccable dressed manservant to come forward and bends down serving a large legal envelope on a silver tray. The youngest member of the family nervously stares at the envelope that's sealed with the family's seal. She quickly flashes her eyes towards her father's, before her father nods regarding the envelope. She apprehensively grasps the envelope from the silver tray with her delicately small fingers.

Her father clears his throat before forcing a somewhat up beat attitude …which in her father's case is rare and for the most part it was him just not being stubbornly agreeable…in other words he's still an ass but an ass with a small smile. "I have exciting news for you Kotoko. Starting today you will no longer have to worry about _that so called job of yours_."

"What?" Kotoko's wide chocolate eyes snap up to her father with an astonished expression on her face. The aspiring law student quickly rips through the wax seal. She reaches in to slide the thick stack of legal documents out of the envelope. Her fingers hold the white pages in-between her fingers while she scans the pages…her face goes white with every legal word she scans.

"As you can see, it's time to gratify your family's obligations. You and Yuzuru-san will be wed in two months." Her father speaks firmly as he motions to her new family legal "request".

"I strived to endure to follow my dream with education and I love my job, sir."

"Kotoko I will have none of this….work business nonsense, Lady Suoh-san expects you to be by Yuzuru –san side." Kotoko tightly clenches the papers with her tense fingers as her dad speaks.

Her brown eyes flash with anger at her unreasonable father. "Father, I absolutely do not want to marry Yuzuru-san. Let alone leave my Job. I'm not in love with him. She speaks firmly.

"Kotoko you knew this day would come love has nothing to do with it…. It's good enough for your mother and I ... we learned to prosper together and so will you." The man motions to his silent wife as she stands by his side.

Kotoko shakes her head while her father speaks .

"It is time for you to honor your family this is how it works. All families of this class are expected to do this ….well maybe one family doesn't follow tradition." He clenches his teeth at the family that dared to say no to him as he shakes his head.

Kotoko winced knowing full well which family her father was referring to.

"Enough of this! You will honor this family's agreement." Her father's face flashes red with the nonsense he was dealing with as he slams a clenched fist roughly on the table causing the tea to jump from the surface of the table.

"You will be ready to be moved out by the end of the week to start your life with Yuzuru at the Souh estate." The elder man's anger is unleashed at the youngest family member.

Pointing a finger furiously. "I will give you tomorrow to retrieve your things from work. You will marry Yuzura in two months. And you will produce a Souh heir by the beginning of next year."

Clearing his throat and resting his arm back to his side before taking a moment to calmly speaking. "Since time for a Souh heir is of immense importants the engagement party is this weekend. Also since the wedding is in two months both Lady Souh-san and myself have come to understanding …You and Yuzura will begin work on fulfilling the heir requirement as soon as you are engaged.

"You're not only requiring me to take a husband but produce an heir… It's my choice… my life. "Trying hard to keep her blinding furor deep beneath the surface.

If you chose to dishonor our family and the Souh's I will be forced to disown you… no family …no friends you will be shunned. I expect you living at the Souh estate by Friday. Her father's speaks in a calm but extremely menacing way.

With no more that could be said between her and her father she gracefully leaps from her seat. Streams of clear liquid falling along her tear stained cheeks she turns swiftly to walk out of the room. She extends a hand to the large wooden door as she fiercely slams it on her way-out causing a slight tremble under her feet.


	6. Chapter 6 Girl talk

**Disclaimer* I **_**do not own**_** Ouran host club but wouldn't it be nice if I did…..a girl can dream.**

Chapter 6 Girl talk

* * *

Yuzuha's POV

Damn it, where is she? I'm afraid I'm not very good at waiting ask my family. What Hitachiin family member is ever patient but apparently according to my mother I was given an extra helping of impatience …great for work but awful for this. As I sit and stare at that ….damn door. With my ass helplessly placed firmly on the couch attempting a new design. Yeah right, good luck with that. My finger fidgets nervously with my pencil as I teeter my pencil back in fourth.

"Tap…. Tap….. Tap…."

The pencil eraser lightly smacks against my empty page. It was no use, I spent most of my time staring in the vicinity of the front door and little time on my sketch pad.

You have got to be freaking kidding me .This is absolute torture ….I left late from work so this wouldn't happened …..I knew her father would take his own sweet time but come on! Wait, I can do this I'll just concentrate on work …I bet I can get one design done by the time that stupid door opens.

.

With my trusted pencil lightly placed in my talented fingers I begin to move my hand in sweeping gestures and **…."Snap!"** The fine point on my pencil factures against the paper leaving a wrinkled spot right through my design. With a hand I try to smooth the wrinkle which seems persistent to stay. I pullback my thumb as I brushed against the paper causing me to smudge my drawing ….Dam it, that is such a rookie mistake Yuzuha! What am I thinking?

.

With irritation I snatch the drawing with my two delicate fingers before a ripping sound could be heard from my actions. A small smirk plays on my lips as my golden eyes burn towards the offending piece of paper before smashing it roughly between my hands. Once it's crumpled to a tightly packed snowball I extend a hand to rocket it across the room in the general direction on the entryway of the apartment.

.

Irritation flashes in my eyes as I glance down at the pencil in my hands before tossing it to follow the crumbled design across the room. I quickly lace my fingers to catch another piece of stark white paper before angrily flipping the pad for a new unspoiled sheet. Clasping yet another pencil in my hand from an assortment of pencils in a small crystal vessel sitting upon an end table next to the violet settee which I'm forced to currently use and freaking wait.

.

I gingerly bring the pencil to the new unused sheet of paper being careful not to repeat my latest irritating mistake. Dam it! Yuzuha focus… You can do this, of course I wouldn't have to if my friends freaking father would let my freaking friend step through the dam front door ….got to think… breathe and relax ….clear my head .

.

I so have this after all I'm an inspired fashionista more so I'm an inspired Hitachiin which if you happen to have the privilege to know us you would know is quite a precarious thing to witness let alone be part of . I begin to touch the tip to the delicate sheet of snow white paper to start with the basics and begin to draw a simple A-line dress. As I continue I notice there are no damn lines drawn on the paper. Lifting the pencil to my peering eyes to notice the pencil was already broken to begin with.

.

What the heck! For the love of Pete ….this is just not my day. With the broken useless tool of my trade in hand I hurl the dam thing to the door before it hits the wall and bounces to the wooden floor where it rolls a few inches before coming to a halt.

.

My shoulders fall as I fling my sketch pad to the other side of the settee. With thoughts of my distressed friend in her father's iron clutches running through my head like a really bad commercial I release a heavy sigh from between my lips. Lifting my legs to pull my knees to my chest as I gently rest my ginger head on my knees and close my eyes. 'With concern written all across my face.

* * *

**I little while later….. **

A jingling sound is heard from the front door and a click as the lock head tumbles in to the unlock position. The noise from the door causes my head to stir from a lite sleep. With blurred eyes I shift my head to the proximity of the front door staring at it anxiously. "Hey Koa is that you? Some guy named "Ranka" has called like 3 times today ….IT's on the machine. Hey how did it go?" Speaking out while craning my neck I impatiently wait for my friend to emerge from the foyer.

"Yeah, it's me." I watch as my exhausted looking friends sighs heavily as she enters the arched threshold of the living room.

Kotoko plops down on the couch next to me before turning her head. "Hey Yuzuha are you having trouble with you muse again?"

"No, why?" I answer in a bored tone.

Kotoko lifts her hand and brings to view the two broken pencils and crumpled up design as she smirks. "Oh, I have no idea." Speaking with a forced sarcastic tone. I could tell she was covering her emotions behind a mask… something I've noticed my "computer boy" can do quite well.

Rolling my eyes as my own voice shadows my friend's sarcastic tone. "Anyway …."

There was a long awkward silence in the room before I just could not take it any longer. I want to know the damage her father had caused so either me or my mother might be able to fix things. I change my expression to soften before cautiously asking. "What happened with your father?"

"Do we have anything to eat? I left before dinner was served." She shrugs her shoulders ignoring my question.

"Yes, I told you I would pick up your favorite takeout it's in the refrigerator. I'll tell you what, I'll retrieve our dinner but when I return ….we eat while…you spill."

Kotoko lets out a breath as she reluctantly nods her head before I leap from our purple couch to head for the kitchen.

A few moments later both girls are sitting around a stunted table in the living room eating fatty tuna, spicy sushi.

With my small bite size round piece of dinner carefully held between two chopsticks I pop it into my mouth as my golden eyes gleam brightly as I ask my friend . "Ok Koa, spill. "

Kotoko sighs and slides the envelope over the table, my curious eyes burn down at the slight crumpled envelope as I quickly wrap my fingers to peek inside. Her depressed chocolate eyes slide in my direction to watch me as she shakes her head. I began to scan the thick stack of papers as I lift a hand to lightly smack the pages with the back of my hand "I figured it was something like this…..Koa, you had to have seen this coming…. Your parents have been pushing the two of you together since grade school." I reached over an arm to pat my friends back with comforting circles.

Attempting to sound optimistic" It could be worst….. You two are great together. Once upon a time …you thought you loved him at one time. Hell you shared your first kiss together, it was bound to happen .One of the most affluent families finally coming together….I wouldn't doubt it that they were planning this _before_ you were born."

Facing down to hide her nervous murmured words "…But I don't love him… in fact I think… I might love another."

"What?!"Stunned

Still hiding her nervous words. "His name is Fujioka Ranka …he's the guy that keeps calling…. I have been seeing him for almost two years just as friends at first and then it grew into something….more."

Picking up another sushi piece with my chop sticks before stopping and rests her chin on the back of her hand contemplating. "Fujioka …Ranka that name doesn't sound very familiar. What family is he from, did he go to Ouran?" Once finished I pop the piece of sushi in my mouth.

"Well ….no his name is Fujioka Ryoji. Ranka is his nickname." Kotoko extends a hand with her fingers laced around her chopsticks towards her dinner to take a bite of her fatty tuna.

"Hmmm Fujioka ...I don't think I've heard of his family… What does his family do?"

Kotoko rolls her eyes and looks me straight in the eye as she stiffens her back and shoulders. "Well you see h…he's a commoner. He was actually a witness ….I met him at work. "My friend speaks firmly to me.

What the hell is she thinking….I'm all for love but there just some people off limits to my world?! As my breath is caught with my friend's words?!

My eyes go wide as I reach out to takes hold of Kotoko's shoulders not meaning to shake her but I couldn't help it. "Are you crazy!? I'm all for picking a person for yourself… Hell, I thank _my lucky stars_ that my family believes that too."

"… Otherwise I'd be having your nieces and nephews right now. No, offense ….but even I know that's a no-no." As my words rip from my lips in an astonished tone.

"Like I said we met at work he was my first legal deposition." In a blunt matter of fact way.

I toss my hands in the air as I shake my ginger head. "Are you kidding me….you want to give up being the wife to the heir of one of the highest ranked families in society and most likely the most powerful family for what …What does he do, again?"

"H…he's a bartender." My absolutely insane friend turns her head as she nervously mutters.

I lift a hand to my ear as I lean closer to my crazy friend. "Koa, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that again?"

My longtime friend snaps at me as she crosses her arms over her chest in irritation. "A bartender…. Ok, he's a dam bartender all right. Are you happy now?!"

My face melts in an almost mischievous, cheeky expression. "So you're telling me… you want to go from your gorgeous Ex-boyfriend billionaire to a….. Bartender?" I quickly leap from the couch and dashes out the room.

"Yuzuha, where are you going?" My best friend asked with a bit of frustration while she lifts a hand to the bridge of her nose trying to ward off a headache.

"I'm grabbing our coats ….I think _you've lost it_. I calling the hospital… You need _serious help_ .Something is just not working _up there_." Walk over to lean down and point a finger at Kotoko's forehead once returning with our coats.

"Yeah, maybe it sounds ….a little crazy." A bit of her resolve wavers.

Nodding my head to the papers still in her hand. "I heard that Yuzura's father passed….I'm guessing that was the precursor to this." Plopping down next to her as I support my head against my propped up hand with my mood turning a bit gloomy for my friend.

"Yeah, I think so ….Oh poor Yuzura-san with him working so closely with his father learning the ropes to be his family's successor they developed a strong bond more so then with most affluent parents ."

"I remember that the relationship between Yuzura-san and his mother is not a preferred one….So what are the obligations?" Nudging my elbow to my friend to lift the mood somewhat.

She lets out a sigh before continuing emphasizing the important ones. "Well. I'm to be out of the apartment and living at the Suoh estate …_By Friday_. The engagement party _is this weekend_, the wedding is in _two months…._And _tomorrow_ is my last day of work… Because I will be _too busy_ after this weekend's engagement party, fulfilling my family's contract obligation …_to produce an heir for the Souh Family by ….early next year,"_

"Well, well, way to go Yuzuru, I'm sure he can't wait …_to get to work_ .Oh, man he has been dying to be with you since high school" I shove my friend playfully as I raise a knowing eyebrow to Imply something dirty.

"Yuzuha!" Kotoko's face warms with bright red on her entire face as she playfully pushes back.

"What? It's true Koa. Besides it won't be that bad he loves you. You two will make beautiful heirs." With a mischievous smile I speak in a whimsical teasing nature.

"Yuzuha!" Kotoko eyes flash with irritation.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. " As I toss my head back on the couch now somewhat bored.

"I'm going to miss you….we've been roommates for like forever it seems. What are you going to do...Stay here alone?" Kotoko's expression melts in concern and a bit of depression as she extends a hand to touch my knee in comfort.

With my friend's mood I bit my lip to inwardly debate whether I should update my friend or not. "Well actually I have a bit of my own news…. I have my own contract "Computer boy" purposed last weekend and I accepted."

Kotoko eyes went wide before throwing her arms around me with an ecstatic face. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you .I was just nervous because I know your parents wouldn't permit you living by yourself ….well, now it works out …we will be both moving on ."I happily accept her hug as I wrap my arms around my friend.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. You and your computer boy have been dating for years." She pulls away to honestly speak to me with a wide smile.

"See, it all works out." I return the smile speaking with excitement.

Kotoko's eyes fall as she drops her hands and her head in a depressed tone. "Yeah except you love yours, I'm in love with …Ranka."

I could tell my friend is hurting to love one and be born for another that's what my friend is facing. "At least our parents waited till we were out of college for the most part ….Most of the girls at school were issued theirs contracts in high school some before…. You should talk to them both…. then make your choice." Trying to be of comfort I softly speak to my friend.

"Yeah ok, maybe I'll do that." She nods her head but I'm not quite convinced I can see she's confused and unsure.

"Oh, yeah, gorgeous billionaire heir, ex-boyfriend vs broke… bartender… tough choice that's a "_real_ _tough_" choice Koa. Sarcastically speaking as I roll my eyes while extending an elbow to nudge against my friend's side.

The rest of the evening the two of us just conversed amongst each other about nothing in particular. Just enjoying the time…both acknowledging that our late night chats around a plate full of sushi were drawing to a close in fact everything was about to change .


	7. Chapter 7 A Prolonged Love part one

_**Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran Host Club .**_

A Prolonged Love part one

* * *

A beautiful chestnut woman poised nearby a sizeable bay window faces an elaborate garden. She intently studies dozens of workers tending to the lavish garden. Consumed by her thoughts. In a far-off corner of the vast garden she notices a small group of workers beneath some rather large aged sakura trees. The workers are erecting a rather large stone gazebo with a gleaming golden roof.

.

The golden dome consists of eight sectioned pieces of gilded vines intertwining in spirals and loops as they attach in an elaborate pattern. There were a couple of other workers to the side of the construction preparing large matured clematis, climbing roses to be planted around the base . 'They must be really in to the upcoming blooming season' Kotoko thought as she observed the gardeners constructing their soon to be breth taking master pieces for the vibrant season.

.

Kotoko didn't notice the aristocratically handsome man with sparkling hazel eyes that stopped just before the room. He leaned against the door frame as his gaze swept the brightly lit room until his eyes rested upon the radiant creature that stands a little ways from him….closer then she's been in years. In a blue silk wrap dress that clung to her slender curves she stood poised before the window with her back turned away from him. The golden brown haired man couldn't help but take a moment to take in the beauty that has been missing for so painfully long in his life as he can't help but release a long awaited breath from his lips.

.

He quickly takes a deep silent breath as he straightens his shoulder to prepare himself. 'The love of your life is standing right there and the real endeavor is about to begin…To convince this striking beauty of her capability to set my very world ablaze and my urgent and absolute craving need to envelop her with everlasting devotion, affection, and passion …I have one shot at this…to make her mine.'

Yuzura clears his throat to alert the beauty to his presence as he strolls into the room. "Umm, thank you for waiting for me.

Kotoko's large chocolate eyes sparked as her attention was lost in some other world just gazing out the window.

"I believe the garden will be beautiful in a couple of months the sakrua trees will be in full bloom. Yuzura cautiously takes a few steps closer to his love to gain her attention.

She unconsciously turns her head while clearing it from being lost in her thoughts "Ah ….Yes, it looks like it will be an exceptional blooming season this year….Yuzura …..I'm so sorry to hear about your dad I know how you two had grown close over the years. Please give your mother my condolences." Kotoko's voice wrapped in concern for her friend.

Yuzura' muscles tightened slightly from the mention of his belated father. "Thank you, he adored you …I will be sure to convey your wishes to my mother." Yuzura spoke with a hidden pain wrapped round his heart trying to put a brave face on, as his mother instructed not to show a sign of weakness to anyone.

.

Kotoko stood before the windows with her delicate fingers laced together resting in front of her body. She dropped her head from the shining view of the window to her hands as she begins to speak nervously in the awkward time. "…Yuzura, thank you for meeting me but I could have just met you at your office."

.

Yuzuru briskly walks to the window and approaches Kotoko as he cautiously extends his hand to grab one of hers tenderly to lace his fingers with hers as he stands before to gaze deeply in her eyes. "Kotoko, I have this essential urgent need for you to know…That for me the world stops when you need me …I thought you would be more comfortable if we talked here …with well the current events unfolding….. Have you been waiting long? Yuzura speaks in a soft affectionate voice.

.

Staring in his sparkling hazel eyes as Kotoko shakes her head submerging into a lost feeling. "No, not long, I've been watching your gardeners, there seems to be quite a few more then you normally employ."

"Uh, yeah, they have when working for weeks… I think mom was hoping ….."With a light blush Yuzura lets his words softly roll out of his mouth before breaking the locked stare as he trails off his words.

With Yuzura breaking his gaze she also looked away with blushed cheeks. "Oh... I see, about that ….that's why I needed to speak to you ..."

"I figured as much …with you being informed last night... Please come sit with me, tell me what's bothering you..."Yuzura unlocks his fingers to place a gentlemanly hand along her back as he swings his other hand to gently lead her to the settee.

"Well, I figured we should both talk about this since it so fresh for us …How are you feeling about the… situation" Kotoko begins to talk before taking a seat as she nervously glances to her hands in her lap.

Yuzura rises his hand and gently lifts her head to face his loving eyes. "Princess, it's not like this is new to me… I've known for years that this day would come. "With glossed emotional eyes he softly speaks before dropping his hand away from her warm cheek.

A stunned Kotoko's eyes widen with the man's soft words. "You've known? "… An involuntary sigh breezed past her lips to give her a moment to think.

"Fine…..Apart from that are you sure about this? I mean you and I….It was nice but is it what you want? It's a little fast don't you think. "Kotoko's mind races with endless thoughts as she asks hesitantly.

Yuzura take her hands once again and tenderly encloses her hands with his. "Princess, I'm not only "_**ok**_" with this …..I'm the one that requested that it be done." He quickly extends a hand to hold up a finger to her soft pink lips that were now set in a firm line as he signals his wish to continue and explain.

.

With a nervous smile on his lips he continues. "One day I was early coming back from school...I was just passing by the conservatory where my mother was having tea. I was about to enter the room to inform her of my arrival….Before I could …your name popped into the conversation."

.

Yuzura's cheeks flushed as he told his story making him resemble more like the twelve year old little boy she once knew from her past and less like the powerful CEO and patriarch to his family that stands before her. "I'm a little embarrassed to say that I slipped behind the door, being curious. I then overheard my mother talking with her close friend that your family was searching for a candidate to enter a contract with you."

.

With the story taking a turn to reveal his feelings he firmly while affectionately continued and managed to keep his warmed cheeks as he spoke. "I know ….I know I was young and it was crazy but a painful feeling grew in the essence of my stomach ….the thought of you with another well ….man made my heart ache ...So I figured since your family was searching and no other man would do….. So why not me? That night at dinner both my parents were home and I told them how I felt and asked… to be entered in this contract.

Kotoko's eyes went wide once more as she pulled hand away and leaned back stunned. "Yuzura, you asked for this?"

Yuzura lifts his tender hand to slides his hand along her jaw as he gently cups her cheek to gaze at her with soft eyes. "Kotoko, I …Love you, I always have…ever since … the first day…with your book." Giving a genuine smile under his emotional eyes.

Caught into his emotional gaze she found herself drawn to the flicker of gold and green flames burning towards her own dazed eyes. Slowly being drawn in to each other until they are just a lips space between them. She can feel his sweet sultry breath blow across her glossed lips and her bottom lip unconsciously slips between her teeth she moves closer before taking a quick breath. Yuzura's heart thuds hard in his chest as he quickly pulls her into his needful arms tightly while pressing his firm lips to hers.

.

An old familiar feeling begins to surface and smolder as their lips melt into each other in a passionate kiss. Reliving their past heated pleasures as they both lose themselves into each other. Kotoko reaches out to tangle her fingers in Yuzura's halo of lush golden brown locks causing her to pull him closer to her body deepening the kiss. After a long heated moment Yuzura pulls away for air while he extends his hands along her waist feeling the delicate silk material beneath his fingers. He slowly lets his hands wander over the soft curved area. His gentle, needful lips begin to travel along her jaw and down her neck before concentrating his soft lips at the nape of her neck. With increased attention building his gentle kisses turn into little torrid bites.

.

Yuzura's long denied body ignited to her touch .The touch he has craved for ….was like gasoline to his body and set it ablaze with passion causing an uncontrolled heated moan to be released from his lips."

.

Kotoko shakes her head after hearing Yuzura's pleasured sound slip from his lips. Once her head emerges from the torrid fog covering her mind she quickly comes to her senses. Pulling up her arms to push against his broad chest. "Yuzura, I tried with you….I just don't feel the same way…I'm sorry."

.

After hearing her words he drops his arms as his body burns for her denied touch. Yuzura's voice wretched in pain with his heart squeezed tightly in his chest. "The day be broke up …the only reason my heart didn't shatter was the thought that you must have known about the contract and wanted a little space before….".Tailing off Yuzura lifts her hand to his lips to present a small kiss.

.

Catching herself falling under the heated daze once more she swiftly pulls her hand away like it was being burned. "Oh, Yuzura I'm so sorry …..But I didn't know …ok sure my brother was a little persistent and my father liked you but I had no idea my family was entering me in a contract with you."

.

He almost looked shocked at her words before his head falls to meet his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose like he was warding off a headache. 'Damn it, can she really not understand what been planned around her …..her entire life. I know it's hard for her to see people's intention and feelings but this?'

.

He lifts his head as he straightens his shoulders with a confused look on his face. "How could you not know most people considered it a fact ….The monthly dinner parties for both of are families ….The family vacations together ….and then the vacations with our friends where I was always in charge of your care ….before your own brother ."

.

"I just thought our families were close and that they trusted you….and we were close friends and that you cared for my wellbeing."

His eyes moistened as his heart throbs with her words and his unseen battles. He cautiously rests a timid hand on hers. "I do care for your wellbeing …I absolutely do care for entire beautiful being …your dreams ….freedoms …Life.

"What do you know of my dreams …your family is forcedly ripping my dream away from me." irked not yet recovered from that contractual demand she yanks her hand away from her friend's touch.

Taking her hand her other hand in his he tries to explain. "Yes, I know that your goal is to be in the legal field, that the contract are families agreed upon prevents you from achieving that goal at the moment. However, I need you to know that I will never stand in your way of achieving your dreams that I never have stood in your way. I have already arranged private tutors… So after we are wed and your father has no more authority over you…you can proceed to continue with your legal degree ….and if you would like… Also, I'm more than happy to relocate a part of the Souh legal department closer to the estate and designate you to oversee it."

.

"Yuzura I don't know what to say …Wait what did you mean …you have never stood in my way .How could you... You're not my father… you have no authority over me." Her eyes flashed with anger with the whole situation while she waved a defiant arm at him before crossing them at her chest.

Yuzura with an anxious expression on his face clears his throat nervously while turning his head away from her. "Actually….."

* * *

(Sorry I wanted to post this chapter last night but it turned out to be my longest so far .It felt too long …so I divided it in half .This chapter is now short but sweet .The next chapter has some interesting back story .I'll try and post it in a day or two .)


	8. Chapter 8 Prolonged Love part 2

_Disclaimer*I do not own Ouran host club If I it would have ended differently _

Chapter 8 Prolonged Love part 2

* * *

"Actually….."

Folding her arms "Oh, can this day get any more _interesting _…alright Yuzura, out with it."

Yuzura nervously fidgets in his seat as Kotoko stares at him expectantly. He reaches up to rub the back of his neck somewhat apprehensively inwardly debating just how he wanted to proceed "Actually… maybe it's time I tell you ….The contract between the two families took years to negotiate. My father let me be a part of it around middle school, on contingent that I talk to no one about it …..Especially you. In the contract your father was the one and only one permitted to inform you. "His muscles tensed at the mere mention of his late father.

.

Yuzura takes a deep breath before pushing himself forward as he begins to explain once more with sad eyes. "If you had learned of its existence by any other even your mother. The contract would be void and both families' substitutes would enter in further negotiations.

.

"Well…..around the time we entered High school my father became ill… "Yuzura's thoughts were interrupted with the loss of his father flooding back. He stiffened his resolve to get through this and shoved his emotions for his father in a large chest deep in his heart and locked it, tight "….. And _he _turned over all negotiations to me."

.

"The thing is…. That... the loosen dress code, the freedom to go on trips with me, college …even your continued friendship with Yuzuha and …..Eventually moving out of your family's estate and being her roommate …those were _all "my terms"_ in the negotiations. Yuzuha wasn't the only one fighting in your corner….I was just behind the scenes, whereas Yuzuha was by your side." Yuzura, let out a heavy sigh with his shoulders falling while allowing the closely guarded secret to finally be released from his lips.

.

"Yuzura, what do you mean I been friends with Yuzuha since way before high school… It's preposterous." In a disbelieving tone Kotoko shakes her head refusing to believe her friend.

"Do you remember in middle school you went on that ski trip to the Alps with Yuzuha's family during Christmas break?"

"Yeah, it was the first out of country trip without an appointed chaperon. At first my father was adamantly against it. Why?

* * *

**Flash back in Yuzura POV**

Beep! Splat! Beep! Splat! Game over …Ahhh not again I always forget to wait to leap over the log otherwise that stupid alligator takes a bite out of my ass. Sighing heavily I check my watch. Wow, where the hell is he? If he knew he was going to be this late I could have at least changed out of my school uniform. The blinding white uniform makes me look like a damn waiter.

"Excuse me sweetie can I bring you something while you wait."

When I glanced up from my game to answer her my eyes crossed paths …..Directly down the waitress's low cut uniform and to make matters worse this particular voluptuous waitress was practically falling out of her double breasted white jacket. I quickly averted my eyes. "Uh no, I'm waiting for m…my… f…father." Stuttering with embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" The chesty waitress leans over to shake her shoulders while asking in a flirtatious manner.

Ripping my eyes away from her chest once more as my cheeks flushed a deep red. "Yes, Thank you." directing my attention back to my game until the waitress gave up and left to serve another table. I peeked up from my game and observed _all_ of the waitresses. I scanned the vast room and noticed a theme among the waitresses …..They were all very curvy. Wow I bet a lot of men _favor_ this place. Leaning back in my seat with irritation as I lightly toss the game to the table while releasing a heavy sigh from my lips. Tired of waiting for father.

.

"Sorry, I'm late it couldn't be avoided "An exhausted voice came from behind me.

"Sir, your 2 hours late." Aggravated I crossed my arms as I watch my father slip into the private booth.

"Sorry my boy, got caught up in negotiations." His head slowly turns to scan the room as he speaks to me. "Ah I really do like dining here .I don't get to partake in it much… your mother doesn't care for the food. Have you ordered yet?"

Wow, really dad, who would have thought that beneath that cultivated veteran of business exterior lies a pervert. Chuckling inwardly at my father ….. Surprised with the new and rather disturbing information.

"No Sir, I waited for you."

"Oh, Good man .So let's get one of these lovely young ladies to assist us." My father extends a hand and pats me on the back.

I'm basically going to skip the part where we order food. If you really want to know …just assume both my farther and the blond overly endowed waitress amorously flirting with heated random concealed touches.

Even though I sat starving while waiting for my father for two hours to arrive, once our waitress served our food and left ….I suddenly lost my Appetite and my skin was crawling, I'm not a prude at all but to see your father put the moves on a pretty young thing ..It made me shiver and later I'll be in need of a good looonnng hot shower to clean …my mind, if I could.

.

"Why so glum my boy? I have some exciting news for you that might cheer you up." MY father dives into his food as he notices my lack of appetite.

"Oh, what would that be, sir?" Looking up from my plate of unappealing food.

Father stopped eating for a moment as a smile grew on his lips while raising an eyebrow.. "You will need to entertain your little friend Kotoko all Christmas break while were in Europe."

Being a bit surprised my eyes went wide at my father's words. "Sir I think your mistaken she is planning a ski trip with her best friend."

Glancing up from his plate he grabs a white linen napkin and wipes his mouth. Discards the napkin to the table and tilts his head in thought. "By any chance is her best friend Hitachiin Yuzuha?"

Nodding my head with a little suspicion. "Yes sir, why?"

"Well, then I'm not mistaken?"

"Father the two girls have been planning this during lunch for weeks."

Shaking his head. "I'm afraid Kotoko's Father has other plans for her…. in fact you will be spending a great deal of time with her away from school."

"My hands starts to wave in front of my chest as I shake my head. " I'm sorry sir …I couldn't do that to her, she's always with Yuzuha ".

My father Sighs heavily before leaning back in his chair." It's not up to you it's been decided …look I think you're old enough to be enlightened."

"Sir?"

My father pensively looks down at his hand before glancing over to me while inwardly debating himself before he nods to himself and speaks. "Your mother is going to have my head ….Yourself and Kotoko have been entered in a contract that _you _asked me for …Years ago. The reason I was horribly late… again sorry by the way… I was in contract negotiations with Kotoko's Father."

.

My father's words didn't surprise me. He's right a long time ago I had asked to be entered into a contract unlike when most young boys ask for a puppy ….but she meant far more to me that any puppy…or any person . I didn't get an answer that night at dinner …..My parents just brushed it aside with what parents normally say "Well, maybe, I'll have to think about It." which in parent lingo mean "no or Hell NO" depending on what you asked for. My heart rapidly thumped in my chest to know I am going to be her future "one."

.

"What does that have to do with Kotoko's friendship with Hitachiin Yuzuha?"

"Well not much except one …I was informed because The Hitachiin family refused to enter in to contracts for Kotoko's brother with Yuzuha .Kotoko's father decided to push the issue with the family by keeping Yuzuha and Kotoko apart. He's hoping Yuzuha will miss her close friend and agree to the contract …..But to not completely offended the Hitachiins, he is just going to make it look like Kotoko is unavailable ….That's where we fit in. He requested if you could escort her for the unforeseeable future …well, at least until the Hitachiins approve of a new contract."

.

Hearing my father's words my outraged body bubbled with a heated anger for her father. "He's using his daughter's friendship ….to enter a contract to tie himself to another family?"

"Well, that and Kotoko's Father doesn't care for Yuzuha's less traditional ways."

"So let me get this straight Kotoko's father doesn't care for Yuzuha's less traditional behavior but is still trying to get Kotoko's brother married in the family. Which from my experience the entire family is "_less traditional_." Extending a hand up to slap my forehead in a confused manor as I try and wrap my head around her father's logic.

.

My father chuckles lightly as he swings an arm around to land on my shoulder as he explains. "Son, it's not that difficult to understand its business, Kotoko's father wants ties to both the Suohs and the Hitachiins."

I glance at my father with pleading hazel eyes to my father before my shoulders drop with hurting the girl I care you deeply for. "Sir, I know how strong Kotoko's friendship with Yuzuha is and this….will really hurt her …she will be devastated….Sir is there anything we can do to prevent this? I wouldn't be able see her like that ….it would destroy me."

.

My father studies my depressed form before sighing. His features suddenly mold to a long stern look ….."Ok son, I know what she means to you...So we can try …but it's going to take a lot of time on _your part_ …once you're _in_ your _in….._got it ?"

.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" My head pops up in curious at my father's words.

"Like I said before …..Your mother is going to have my head for involving you...But it's my choice." He Releases a breath as he rubs his temple before clearing his throat and with a stern business like voice he speaks while leaning in." _You_ have to _swear to me_ you will tell _no one_ .This is a big deal most progeny never get the chance. It will take limitless hours and your attendance from this day on will be _mandatory_ …. Do you agree?"

.

A little taken back by my father's stern exterior and with my throat like sandpaper I forced myself to swallow nervously. "If it will help….then yes, I agree father.

My father studies me for a moment before nodding to himself with my answer. "You formally agreed to me to be a negotiator for your contract with Kotoko …. Tomorrow leave early from Ouran come to my office in Souh Towers .We will be meeting with Kotoko's father then, just be observant to the proceedings. If you wish to contribute, casually write it down in-between us, I will take that as a signal and glance over the paper ….Everything else will come with time." His features melt into a smile while extending a hand to playfully mess my hair with his hand.

The rest of the meal was pretty much silent…..other than my father's obvious flirting with the waitresses while they brought our desserts …..But that's another story …..Just know I headed straight to my bathroom to run steaming hot water over my head to clear the images of my amorous father.

**.End Flash back Yuzura POV**

* * *

**Present day**

After telling the story to Kotoko, the trunk that Yuzura locked his emotions for his belated father was swelling with sadness as it stretched the lock keeping it trapped inside just barely … he took a long deep breath to try and calm his over whelming feelings ….The chest in his heart started to shrink back …as he gazed up with emotional eyes for Kotoko's reaction.

.

It was a good thing the brunet is sitting down at the moment because she looked like she was about to fall over with the startling new reality that rang in her ears. "I've always wondered why he suddenly changed his mind." As Kotoko spoke to herself with wide astonished eyes.

.

Yuzura extends a warm comforting hand over hers as he spoke calmly while squeezing her hand. "Your Father was overly tenacious for you to have a contract. I'm just lucky that he wanted to pursue an attachment with my family….. I entered negotiations because I care deeply for your happiness. I've spent countless hours _protecting you and only you and your dreams _prolonging them. "

.

Yuzura lets out a heavy depressed sigh. "Even to the detriment of my very own happiness." Trying to keep a brave face on but inside his heart begins to splinter as his depressed state slips through his well-crafted façade.

"Yuzura-san …." Kotoko's softly speaks moistened eyes glance toward her longtime friend as she is truly touch by her friend's unseen endeavors over the years.

Yuzura runs a free hand through his hair. "Your father originally wanted to serve the contract to you in your first year of high school but I refused…. so you could have more time …...But it looks like time is not the issue….. it's me…. I had a feeling it was something like that …..Since you been avoiding me." Parts of his splintered heart begin to fall away as his shoulders drop in a depressed state unable to hide it.

.

"Yuzuru, I'm sorry you went through all that work for me….Thank you… I haven't been avoiding you". Seeing her unseen savior crumble she too falls in a depressed state as she lies to him to protect what little of his heart he has left.

.

He see through her attempt to call her on it as he turns his head as he speaks. "Oh no, every event that both families were invited too ….you rsvp with your regrets …and even the ones I thought you might go to I went to, for just the off chance that I was wrong ….I've had a very full calendar this pass year."

.

"I've been busy with work." She tries to defend herself while protecting her friend from the truth.

Yuzura irritated with her white lies turned to stare in her eyes and spoke the truth regardless of his ever breaking heart …she needed to know he wasn't blind by her choice of actions….."What about all the times our families cohosted our normal dinner parties. Every time you showed up and noticed me ….and before I could get to you … you voiced your regrets that you had unavoidable business … and left before dinner was even served."

.

Her heart dropped hearing his recollection of her past blatant behavior towards her friend as her shoulders dropped before speaking with a remorseful tone. "Well …it was just difficult for me….to ….be around you ...since ….." She trailed off not wishing to reopen old wounds.

.

Yuzura suddenly reaches out and grabs her shoulders with one last resolve keeping the final few fragments of his heart intact. " "Kotoko …this …can work I love you …and why not be with someone who loves you …..Then some other complete stranger of your father's choosing I know the situation isn't ideal for you... But this is the best deal for us…. "

.

His eyes burned down with moist emotional pleading eyes. "We were never meant to choose our own love …this is the burden of our birthright it always has been… This would make both our parents happy….but more importantly I can make us happy...I can make "you" happy."

.

She turns her head away from him unsure. "I don't know"

While being held by her shoulders the brunet beauty thought. 'I thought at one time I did love him it's been hard since I left him, he was my other best friend …..I have been avoiding him.'

.

"What's not to know? Your parents will just arrange for someone else …I love you and in time I know deep down you have some feelings for me …my hope is that those feelings will develop over time ….We could have a wonderful life together."

.

Seeing her inwardly debating his words Yuzura brings her close to extend a hand to spread his long fingers through her chestnut locks to lightly tuck some stray strands off her face. He bends down to her lips with a feather touch to kiss her lips.

Kotoko throws up her arms to Yuzura's chest to suddenly push him away from his attempt but her delicate hand spreads to feel his hard heated chest beneath her fingertips. Her ex was right she still had deep unresolved feelings bubbling to the surface from her friend's words and actions. Now unsure her arms crumbled to his resolve as she melts into his kiss. She gently encloses her moistened plump lips on just his firm bottom lip to apply pressure and seductively pulls his lip painstakingly slow before releasing it. Yuzura pushes deeper into the kiss while his hand supporting her back begins to slides his firm hand along her heated exposed skin of her back…. After a few heated moments of reawakening feelings emerge they break for air.

.

As their chests heave to take quick breaths of air after the heated exchange. Kotoko hand rests a hand on her chest as she speaks. "But isn't this a little fast …the contract ...the party ...the _other obligations_."

"Kotoko, if it was my choice there would be no contract but …your father wouldn't' budge …and it would just kill me to see you have a family with another man." The break up …..I didn't have much of a choice that was you. "Feeling hurt that his love was still trying to slip away.

.

He leans in with burning eyes. "If I had my way, we would have developed stronger feelings for one another over the years and sometime after graduation perhaps on one of our trips… I would have made some grand romantic gesture and proposed to make you mine forever."

She extends a hand out but this time manages to push him away with blushed cheeks, "Oh, I think your making enough grand romantic gestures lately …with …that contract of yours. ".

"Ah, I'm sorry ..." Yuzura looked a little confused at her reaction.

"Yuzura? Obligations "…You know clearing her throat "…after ….after this weekend …It's kind of …fast ..." Her chocolate eye bounce around the room avoiding looking at him with blushed cheeks.

"Oh! Oh, "THAT"…. I'm sorry "that" was the board of directors' idea well and my mother's too. ." Shifting his eyes away while he also turns bright red.

"Your company board was a part of the contract?" Her entire body flushed with embarrassment as she is taken back from his words.

"Well of course …since my father passed..." Taking a deep breath keeping the sadness for his father locked away. "They are concerned with the company's future and with so many people depending on the company for their own families…. the board requested and required it …."

He cleared his throat uncomfortable with the topic … "that we produce an heir as soon as possible."

Stunned speechless to know a whole company was dictating her love life. "

With blushed cheeks he awkwardly continues, "To clear things up ...Your family's company was also part of the decision once the heir is produced our companies will agree to some very lucrative business deals .Your family will merit well in this."

Kotoko couldn't be more embarrassed as she swallowed before nervously outraged. "You're telling me that not only our families and I'm sure a whole bunch of lawyers, _not one_ but _two _boards of directors from _multinational_ companies …Knows about MY FUTURE SEX LIFE ..."

.

Yuzura pulls her to her feet to gently hold her in his comforting arms where he wished she would remain. "Well, add a few doctors …and you pretty much have the idea …..But it doesn't matter I'm here and I love you …and I want to marry you and start a family… we will have a wonderful life."

.

"Oh, Yuzura I'm not sure …you had time to adjust to this …..This is hard for me to get my mind wrapped around it…"

Yuzura's hazel eyes melt with over whelming affection towards his chocolate eyed princess. Taking a deep breath he allows his arms to drop before gently sweeping one of his hand in hers. He begins to kneel on one knee. "Kotoko, I will love and protect you …never leave you …and you will always come first. Please Princess…"

.

Staring deeply in her eyes. "Will you marry me?" letting one hand go he quickly collects a ring box from his double breasted grey suit jacket to presents a black velvet ring box and opens it for her to view .

Kotoko is taken back… speechless and just stares to Yuzura's grand gesture…she begins to think on the spot 'I know my choice, I also know how my father feels …but Ranka ….He and I are so different, exact opposites from two different worlds, he deserves to be happy. Such a passionate soul would soon dim and be snuffed out by my world. What am I thinking? He would never fit into my world…. he deserves to have that passion he holds for life with someone that loves him in his world…' Kotoko's heart... aches like never before…as she reluctantly nods her head yes.

.

Yuzuru sees the nod and with his face beaming he sweeps her up to swing her around in his arms while he kisses her joyously. "You'll see…soon to be Mrs. Suoh Kotoko… you will see...It will all work out." Kissing her repeatedly in happiness. "OH let me show you to our new wing at the main house … Oh and the nursery, you'll love it…."

.

Just then Kotoko heard a buzzing from her purse "Ah jeez it's that thing. "Kotoko pulls out a black clunky first Generation looking hand held phone with antenna sticking out of it. "Sorry one moment please." She holds one finger up.

The thing looked like it took her entire bag to just carry it around. "Hello, Kotoko speaking."

"Hey, Koa something strange is going on? "

"Hey, Yuzu I'm kind of in the middle of something …can this wait." As she slides her eyes to see her brand new fiancée anxiously waiting for her to end the phone call as he almost dancing for joy.

"Listen, I just arrived home, when I went to get the mail. ….Oh by the way a package arrived for you today anyway …I went to put the package in your room.

Kotoko asks suspiciously. "You didn't go through my closets again did you?"

"Well no, although I would have …..But when I went to take a peek there was nothing there. At first I thought someone had broken in and robbed just your half of apartment …After being irritated that your would-be burglars didn't even touch my designs and simply had no taste." The Hitachiin designer sounds appalled.

"Yuzu, slow down, I'm only getting bits of pieces from this contraption. Let me get this straight….burglars with bad taste came in the apartment and just stole my stuff?"

"No, no that's what I thought but after going back down stairs and asking the doorman they said movers came with your dad's authority and moved all your stuff. ..."

"My stuff is gone…he did what?!" Large chocolate eyes grew quickly with her best friend's words.

Yuzura couldn't help but hear part of her phone call before he cleared his throat.

Kotoko notices and turns her head with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Yuzu can I call you back, I think Yuzuru can shed some light on the subject."

"Wait, you're with Yuzuru-san? ….Where are you...did you make a decision... What did he say?" With curiosity questions poured from the ginger headed fashionista.

"Wait, wait ….yes ….we are at his house …talking." Kotoko rolled her eyes knowing full well her friends eyes were beaming with mischief on the other side of the phone call.

"Uh ha…talking …sure …you're sure you're not …._working on certain …obligations. "_Slyly speaking implicating dirty acts with the last four words."

My cheeks flamed red with her words catching Yuzura's eye. "Yuzuha!... ..Yes, I've decided…..He proposed ….and …I agreed….and we can talk about my dress later …Now, that I'm sure you have many more questions. We can talk when I get home …I need to talk to Yuzuru… bye Yuzu, love you." Kotoko give Yuzura a small embarrassed smile as she places the phone back in her purse.

"Sorry, Yuzuru you were saying?"

"Well, I may know something about what happened with your things." He nervously fidgets as he glances away from his beloved.

"Oh, you do?" Kotoko walk over to him.

"You haven't been home, today have you?" He bites his lip before asking.

"No, I've had a lot to think about…I went to the coast to think. Why?"

"Well, I just assumed that you knew …when you called …That was one of the reason I wanted to meet you here. Your father called last night to arrange having your things moved …I just assumed you didn't want to wait until the weekend." He nervously explained as he reached down to lace his long finger with hers.

"What are you saying?" An over whelming feeling become to overrun my entire body..

"Your things… well most of your things …are here …the

* * *

movers were here 9:30 this morning…delivering them."

"They moved me? …Wait, what do you mean _most _of my things?" Her chocolate eyes flared with anger.

"Well from what your father's assistant told me your family is storing the other stuff that he said you wouldn't need "He gazes down to her while pulling her closer to his chest to sooth her irritation.

"So that means …." She glances up into his eyes causing her to trail off with a little less irritation."

Wrapping his arms around her tighter he leans down to lightly kiss her neck. The brunet can feel his lips grow into a wide happy smile against her delicate skin as he kisses her neck sweetly between every few whispered words. "That you are officially a member of the Souh household…my new roommate… and in two months …my new wife, hopefully ….soon to be new mommy to the Suoh Heir."

"This is …just too much... too fast….I...I need go! I need to go home. To see ….Yuzuha she waiting." Panicking she pushes away as this over whelming feeling washes over her …..a suffocating feeling.

"Go where... My love you live her…..I know it's soon …..Princess, it's for the best it will all work out." As he keeps their fingers laced together.

"Yuzuru, I'll be back I just need to get some air maybe talk to Yuzuha ….or maybe think "felling Closter phobic.

"I love you Kotoko my sweet, please do what you need ...I will wait for you but hurry back so we can start our lives together." Caressing her cheek slowly leaning down to press his firm lips on hers. After a moment he reluctantly unlatched their fingers and stepped away to let her go…..even though his chest burned to hold on to her with everything he has.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back shortly, I just have some loose ends to tie up." She dashes out of the room to get some much needed air.

"Good bye, my princess … watching her leave their home."

* * *

(Next Chapter may take a little more time .The next one is difficult for me to write.


	9. Chapter 9 THere really is no choice

_**Disclaimer *I do not own Ouran host club If I Did Hikaru or Kaoru or even Mori might have won the girl.**_

_**Does the hero of the story always have to be the goofy blonde?**_

Chapter 9 There really is no choice.

* * *

Kotoko POV

If I was in the mood for a drink, this would be the place to be .Lately the need for a good stiff drink to let your mind just relax and forget….was extremely appealing. Everything that occurred in the last 24 hours…. the fighting, the tears, the laughs they were nothing compared to the next couple of hours. The next couple of hours were going to be excruciating. I was going to cut off my oxygen supply ….

.

'No, I'm not going to end my life that would just be…..too easy. No, I'm going to cut off my life source ….my oxygen. The man that brings my heart to almost jump out of my chest. When I'm not with him I feel like I'm drowning, I just can't keep my lungs filled …unless I remind myself over and over to breathe. It's a shallow breath…There's a heavy weight on my chest that keeps me from taking a full breath. Yes, I could say it feels like a really bad cold but no, I think that's too tame of a description. But drowning…. fits.

.

Unconsciously your body tries to intake a breath but instead of air… liquid enters burning and stretching your lungs. Your nose starts to sting. Your stomach wants to vomit .You try to take another breath but at the same time this occurs your lungs are trying to extract the dense water from your lungs. Another burst of water hits the outgoing water violently .Your ever expanding lungs feel the burn like acid instead of the regular H2o and you just sink further and further.

.

From what I've heard …This establishment I just entered was popular. Where people came to hook up with water downed drinks that cost four times the average drink. The bar was known for its gorgeous bartenders that look as though they were related to Greek gods. The bartenders concocted wild cocktails by juggling the bottles of liquid with each other. Often throwing a bottle in the air to loud music, twisting before catching it.

.

In the center of the hot spot stood a large Square almost stage like elevated mirrored bar. The surface of the bar would light up with slow rotating color. When the bar was lit and the rest of the clubs lights dimmed it looked like a color changing wave, in the center of the mirrored platform perched hundreds of back lit colorful bottles of spirits. The bartenders were more like performers on a brightly lit stage surrounded by a party…..But now the magic had disappeared there were employees stocking in the shelves and cleaning floors in the brightly lit warehouse like room.

.

"Hey Gorgeous, sorry were not open to the public come back at 7 o'clock, although if you do come back I'll give you your own personal, _private_ tour."

I quickly turned my head to see a dark haired man with steel blue eyes. He was standing at the bar, stacking glasses staring at me with a lecherous gaze, Up and down and finally back up to my face. My skin crawled with the man's leering presence .

Ignoring his comment and the leering, I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I might find Fujioka –san?"

The dark haired man almost appeared to have a disappointed look on his face. His vision once more sliding ever so painfully slow down my body, shakes his head "It Figures…. Ah, sure thing doll. He's in the back I'll get him."

Stiffing my shoulders before nodding. "Thank you."

The man turns on his heel and disappears behind a well hidden mirrored door.

The next thing I hear is the steel blue eyed man yelling behind the door "Ranka, there's a hot babe out here looking for you."

An irritated voice yells from behind the door. "Akito! How many times do I have to tell you…? I'm not interested, just send her away."

"Ok, well can I have her? If you don't want her…. I'd definitely like to take a bite out of that… She has the biggest brown eyes and a body to ….."

Next thing I hear is a clanging of several glass bottles hitting the floor, the mirrored door swings open with a forcible push. Out pops Ranka with a goofy grin and stunningly thick ginger hair.

"….Oh sweetie, why are you here? Akito, that will be all, I can handle it from here. "

Just then…. I was able to do something I haven't done in two days …. Taking a deep breath.

There's my Ranka …..my sweet, silly, wonderful Ranka, I tried to slow down my speeding heart…..because I'm afraid of what I'm preparing to do I'll be lucky if my heart doesn't shatter. I stiffen my shoulders attempting to be strong. "I' m sorry to bother you at work I need to talk to you if you have the time…" my sadness slips into my eyes.

The ginger headed man must have noticed the slight slip because just for a minute his smile shrinks and I can see the concern in his eyes. "Akito take over. I'll be back later. "He speaks in a firm tone.

The man named Akito looked a little confused as he pointed his thumb behind him. "Wait, didn't you say ..."

"Yes I did, she is the only exception…..to everything" His amazing brown eyes sparkle down on me as he addresses his coworker but keeps his eyes glued to me.

The man with ginger tousled hair and beautiful golden brown eyes grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly before pulling me out the door. I squeezed back with my head looking down at my feet. "Where are we going?"

"Just around the corner to a local café …so we can _talk." _The last word sounded pained as he knew something was wrong,

We arrived at a small café almost a hole in the wall really. He purchased some coffees before balancing the coffees on a tray in with one hand while guiding me with his other hand placed on the small of my back to a far off booth.

"So what was so important to bring you all the way across town in such a perilous neighborhood alone." Ranka asks while raising an eyebrow.

I just need to let him go. He's too good for my world.' Taking a slow drawn out sip of my coffee to compose my thoughts I withdraw the cup from my lips to carefully place the bowl like coffee cup on the table in front of me, Feeing awkwardly nervous my body shifts in my chair.

"That bad? He stares over with liquid eyes encased by a concerned face.

"What do you mean?" Her chocolate eyes enlighten her confused face.

"Your shifting in your chair and your biting your lip .The only time I've noticed you shift in your seat like that is when you're trying to compose your words, with something difficult to say ….You did it every time I asked you out as more them friends. That little nervous habit gave me a clue when you were finally going to agree. In fact, I'm pretty sure I knew before you even did."

With his words I suddenly notices that my top teeth were pressing against my lower lip. I hadn't even realized I was biting my lip as I pull my lip in …"And biting my lip?"

"You unconsciously bite your lip for two reasons…One when you don't want to hurt a person's feelings."

"And two... How do you know it's not the other thing?

He leans in with a playful smirk on his lips reaching a hand to pinch my chin in his thumb ,finger staring deep into my eyes with his them burning toward me and wasn't because he was angry … "I haven't _really_ kissed you yet….so it's not that."

Being a bit embarrassed with his observation I pull my face away from his affectionate touch and clear my throat.

He takes a deep breath and crosses his arms over his chest. "So spill."

Trying to swallow as I stiffen my shoulders and my resolve. "…Ranka this will be the last time I can see you." 'When I said those words my body stopped functioning or at least that's how it felt like.'

Ranka's face fell staring down at his coffee cup rubbing the cup with both hands. He sighs heavily. "May, I ask why?"

"As of two hours ago….I agreed to be engaged to another man …..The wedding is in two months."

Ranka flinched at my words, He wouldn't tear his eyes from his cup. Seeing his reaction, my heart started to crack.

"Kotoko-chan have I done something wrong…I just spoke to you two days ago."

Cautiously I tried to place a gentle hand over Ranka's but he flinched "…No, you didn't do anything wrong …..You're wonderful." Tears were threating to fall but I held them back '…I didn't deserve to cry.'

"You know I come from a whole different world."

"Yeah, how can I forget…?" Ranka mumbles with his eyes glued to his uninteresting coffee cup.

My eyes tried to catch his but he never looked up from his coffee, I softly spoke to explain to him "My world …the children are moved around like chest pieces, we are the energy source for our massive families' companies. They consume us for power, money…. We are bread for this …as little kids we learn that we never get to choose for ourselves. …and we grow up not concerned of any alternative. We see our parents ,grandparents, brothers ,sisters all sent to benefit our family .The reason you're in pain right now …is because of me .I was so blind, I thought I was different I caused your pain because I thought …I was different than _any person in my world_…. I was so…so wrong. It was all going on around me …all of it… most of my life. The last of my words were spoken in complete disgust …not for my father or my predicament but for me.

"What happened? "Asking with concern in his voice and his eyes pointed at the coffee cup with his shoulders fallen in a deep depression.

"Last night after work I was called to my families' estate and my father informed me that I'm bond by my family to marry one of my best friends from High school." I answered in a depressed tone.

"Does he love you?" Ranka pushes his words out in almost a pained whisper.

Extending a hand to rest it on his shoulder for comfort as my chocolate eyes melt into sadness at my love. "Don't do this… "

"Does…He….Love...You?" raising his voice snapping his head up .His liquid golden brown eyes were seeped in deep emotion.

Letting my comforting hand drop I nod before turning away from those eyes that were stopping my heart ….he was in pain. "Yes apparently he has loved and protected me for years."

"Protected you?" Stunned by my words he pushes up against the back of his seat.

Shifting in my seat I begin to explain, "Let's just say that today, I was told that he ran interference against my father in ….the shadows. I don't really want to go in to it. Let's just say I'm immensely grateful and my gratitude will never be settled."

After my heart felt words were spoken about my friend's deeds. The weirdest thing happened Ranka had a slight smile on his face before he went back at staring at his coffee cup once more.

"…..Do you love him? "Muttered towards his unappealing cup of coffee.

"Do you love him?" He raised his voice a little too somewhat demand his answer.

"I once thought ….that I did love him ….years ago but he's just a really good friend." As my eyes fell upon my own cup of dissolved cream spilling from my cup,

"So you're doing this because you _owe _him?"

"No, I would never have agreed if it was just because I owe him …it came with an ultimatum…. I agree or I lose everything."

"You're doing this for money." Ranka voice sounds bitterly angry. I wouldn't blame him but I shook my head.

"If it was just money I'd turn them down without blinking ….I'll lose my friends, my family, my best friend… I would do this just because he is a very dear friend and I had no idea how strong he felt but…..not doing this would destroy him."

"I see… so you're leaving …. What about destroying me did you ever think of that?"

"Ranka, the thought of never seeing you again, seeing you right now… how I'm hurting you …I love you …my heart is shattering…But _I'm doing this for you_. My world would crush you…. You deserve someone in your own world." Grabbing both of his hands across the table

Tears fell from my eyes but I soon whipped them away and stiffened my back. This is my fault .you don't get to cry you're the one causing the pain.

"For me? " Stunned Ranka sat there just staring at his lukewarm coffee for what seemed like years just sitting there.

I waited for him to say something…anything. He must be so mad at me that he can't even look at me, I should just leave. I'm only hurting him by staying …..I need to leave him be. I swiftly moved from my seat… when Ranka shot out a hand and closed it around my wrist firmly.

He stiffened his shoulders and his head popped up with those golden brown molten eyes. "…..Well, we never talked about marriage and the future but …choose me."

"What!? We can't "Stunned I try to pull my arm away.

Way to go Kotoko two proposals in one day ….you think you've broken enough hearts today? I think if you wait …the guy in the back washing dishes...wants a shot. Inwardly rolling my eyes while thinking sarcastically to myself.

"Why not …I love you …" His emotion eyes burn deep into my body down to my rapidly beating chest.

Releasing a heavy sigh I shake my head. "I can't do that to you …My father would not only disown me…but once he knew about "_you_ " he would come after you…Just to teach me a lesson ." Trying to pull my hand away from his desperate iron grip.

"So what… I can handle it as long ….as your by my side and always by my side." With his words I stopped tugging and froze to raise my free hand to his most beautiful lips.

Clearing my throat and speaking firmly "I don't have a choice and even if I did …. My world would crush your spirit it would suffocate you …..I fell in love with your spirit…. its kind, funny, loving and it would kill me if anything happened to it. I'm sorry …you deserve someone else….someone better ..." Those words I had just spoken were weighting my chest down undeniably .I couldn't breathe… I was trying …but my lungs would not function they were burning as if my words were violently ripped from my chest along with my lungs"

"Unless you leave your world and join mine…I can tell you… I will never love another woman so you are wasting your time saving me for someone else ….there will never be another woman."

"Do you know what you're asking of me? My family and friends would turn their backs. I would become an outcast …I would only have literally the clothes on my back….My job …..And possibly the money from my account and that's only if I get to it before my father does."

"Kotoko, if you're worried about your love ones turning their backs …then perhaps they were never intended to be love ones. I know you're the only woman for me I can't breathe unless your around…I know this sounds off the wall but I feel my body shutting down when you're not around ….My life isn't worth living if you don't decide to be with me I know my heart will stop pumping it will just shrivel to nothing ….. I will never love anyone on this world like I love you …and I know you love me… we may not have much but we will have each other I'm asking you to do it for us."

.

His words shook me to the core …The only reason I could endure being separated from him was because I was sacrificing my happiness for his….His words were screaming in my thoughts that my sacrifice would be for nothing… we would both be drowning. I know my brother won't have a choice, my father will make him turn his back. Yuzura …my stomach turns for my poor dear friend most likely he will hate me….and I will deserve it .Yuzu would never turn her back on me…maybe in time I could explain it toher .She could be the one person that travels in my lifeboat to my other life ….No I would be more trouble to the Hitachiins ….my father would make sure of that.

.

Brother, Yuzuha, Yuzura …I love you but it's a choice to breathe or not to breathe there's simply no choice…. Please, I would never ask for your forgiveness for the pain I'm about to thrust upon you… Instead I pray for you to forget about….me…and with that she turned and left her world. She left it all behind for the only man for her life.

…..She nodded her head to the elated Ranka ….and for the first time in quite a long while she was able to take a deep breth by his side …she has found her puzzle piece.

* * *

This one was really hard to write.

So I'm kind of flying bling any thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer* I have never owned Ouran host club I wasn't that lucky **

.-

Just a bit of fluff

It's really short.

Chapter 10 Three make a family

* * *

Fast forward 2 years

It's a frosty February morning at some ungodly hour. A young couple in a cramped hospital room beaming down at the bundled up lump in their arms. This amazing lump has stolen their hearts instantly. The two brand new parents were flush with adrenaline and even though most people were deep in dreamland or fighting their eyelids from dropping. The couple was chatting like it was the middle of the day in a rather plain but clean hospital room.

.

The cramped space reminded the parents of the three little bears .There was a plastic bassinet for the new infant, a somewhat soft hospital bed with stark white sheets and a very thin blue blanket for momma .Dad's bed consisted of a roll out cot that has seen better days and two jackets. One jacket was bunched up for his pillow and the other Jacket he'll use to drape over his shoulders. Yes, the temporary overnight home was cramped for the new family but they didn't mind in fact there was no place they would rather be.

.

Tucked away warm in the little room protected from the frigid winter storm. The two proud parents stood by the glazed iced over window as they watched the snow and the hallowing wind join together in a large dance.

With a fluffy yellow baby blanket in the father's hands ready to shield his newly born offspring from the cold. He questions with concern wrapped around his words. "Oh honey the baby is beautiful ….are you sure the baby won't catch a cold?"

"Yes, she's warm enough…. with the snowsuit and the several blankets you've cocooned her Never mind the regular baby clothes …In fact I think she is sweating." The woman begins to pull off the snowsuit and a couple of blankets….shaking her head at her husband.

Panicking with beads of sweat pouring down his pale face. "I just don't want her to get sick … she's so tiny …Just look at her tiny toes and fingers, daddy just loves her." Placing his sizable finger in the baby's teensy fist.

"Well this tiny baby needs a name or tomorrow they won't let us leave."

"Really… well, better get cracken Mrs. Fujioka." The ginger headed man with the scruffy 5oclock shadow leaned over to give his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, hey this isn't just my responsibility…. so start thinking Mr. Fujioka."

"Ok…how about ….Kameko ".

"Turtle child? Really I don't think we went through 9 months of cravings and morning sickness too have a turtle, It might be cute if I collected or decorated with them. But I don't …so nada ….Aiko means beloved."

"That's nice what about Sachi it means blessed." Scratching his scruffy ginger chin with his well overgrown 5 o'clock shadow.

"Natsu"

"Doesn't that mean born in the summer have you looked outside …and besides for some reason it reminds me of a pink haired fire eating dragon slayer." Don't ask me why...that's just the image that flashes in my head when I hear the name .What about Fuyumi?"

"No, It's taken… next "

"Seika."

"Ah no ….do you ever listen to me…..bad memory, next!"

"Hatori"

"Sounds like a pseudonym for a manga writer that writes about reverse harems."

"Renge "

"One I don't think it is Japanese and two it …sounds like a shojo manga lover."

"Well Hun, you're shooting down my ideas you think of one." Getting a little irritated with his wife.

"Hmm…."Gazing deep in her baby's eyes presenting a finger for the baby to grab. "Haruhi….. Fujioka Haruhi "

"Doesn't that mean spring day ".

"Yes ...but spring is also reborn life from everything that died in the winter….born a new …...Kind of like I was."

Gently moving his daughter from his wife's hands and cradling her in his arms. The new father gazes down with overwhelming love and studies his daughter carefully for long time then nods his head "Perfect!...Ok Miss Haruhi …..Daddy loves you as he snuggles her against his chest.

* * *

Thanks for taking a peek please follow/review….. I wanted to thank my reviewers

**BelieverofManyThings:** I'm really glad you enjoy the drama there is… defiantly more of a roller-coaster ride to come.

**MisfitQueen** : Thank you …I've read a ton of fanfiction and decided I'd give it try .Let me know when you do take a crack at it .I would love to read it.

**keki07**: Thank you for your kind words. So far it looks like it will be around 30 chapters.

**OuranOtaku** Thanks... The next chapter should be out no later than Tuesday .I decided to take Sunday off to go to a high school carnival.

**Just to let you know the boys are coming to town …..Soon. At least 3 future host club male members will be mentioned in the next two chapter's .Can you guess who?**


	11. Chapter 11 Sakuras path cross

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran host and sad to say never will.

Chapter 11 Sakura paths cross

* * *

**Time jump two year later …..**

A petite woman with chestnut shoulder length hair pushing along a navy blue baby stroller in the gleaming city of Tokyo, admiring colorful modern store fronts, towering metallic skyscrapers. Along the busy streets people were rushing with a steady flow, busy to arrive at their next destination …..Well except for Kotoko who was killing time slowly moving from one store front to the next on her way to take Haruhi to the park in the middle of Tokyo.

.

She scheduled several meetings with her firm's client in the modern city. Kotoko couldn't stand to be without her family so she packed up Ranka and Haruhi and spent the week in the brilliant city .Once returning from her early morning meeting she decided to take Haruhi for the day to clear out the hotel room.

.

All last night Ranka insisted to being on toddler duty. The poor girl was having a hard time being away from home and she was inconsolable. Ranka spent the entire night rocking from one foot to the other making calming shushing sounds trying to calm the upset toddler. The grateful wife was extremely pleased with her husband's sacrifices, because of his actions she was fully rested for her meeting. The morning meeting went so well with her client the other two meeting were deemed unnecessary and canceled.

.

The loving mother was just killing time with her daughter and traveling from window to window just showing Haruhi the colorful summer displays of Bikinis, sarongs, sundresses and big floppy sunhats.

Kotoko chuckled while speaking to her baby, looking at the bikinis. "Oh, I don't think daddy will ever let you wear that …can you say one piece?" The mother of the toddler was chuckling at her own private joke. She knew later on her over protected husband was going to erupt like a volcano if her daughter decided to wear something like the bikini in the window. She shook her head and decided to move on to the next window.

.

The next window which happened to be a men's clothing line was a handsome polished metal display with draping fabrics of assorted colors that hung in background behind three tailored suits .Again she spoke to the baby "Look Haruhi wouldn't daddy look handsome in that?" She gives out a heavy sigh …"I won't even try ….he'd never wear it." Chucking once more, she decided to stroll to the next window.

.

She arrived at a women's display and once again spoke to her baby ….."Now, that's more like it, right up daddy's alley …" Smiling she studied over the display of elegant summer dresses admiring the use of colors and workmanship her eyes traveled along each mannequin taking note of each detail ….up one, and down another 'oh I like those shoes.' ….up one 'I like the color of that blouse.' …down another …Kotoko's eyes widen along with her smile. "…Well I'll be. "

* * *

**A few blocks down….at around the same time **

A beautiful woman wearing a wide brimmed pale cream chapeau. The hat was slightly covering a pair of onyx vintage oversized square framed sunglasses. She was perched inside a shiny stretched ebony car cruising down the street.

The woman was fidgeting with her glasses while speaking lively on her car phone "Hello sweetie... yes, yes I will be back this afternoon. I just have a quick meeting and were meeting downtown so it shouldn't be too long … .There's a design flaw with one of our manufactures that went to a very important client."

"Well, you wanted me to remind you yesterday of a shipment that your supposed to pick up." A man spoke over the phone.

"Oh yes, thank you for the reminder, It's for the boys …for the fall."

"Tell me it's not another dress ..." The male voice asks somewhat annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean darling I would never do that. " The woman in the hat speaks slyly.

"Sureeeee…. you didn't ….what was it last time one purple and one pink." The man teases playfully with his wife

She chuckles for being caught as she defends herself. "Sweetie, it was one pink and one blue I only used one girly color I met you halfway…. besides how did you know ? You were away at ….that tech thing you went to?"

"My software summit? The blue doesn't count …when there's a matching blue pigtail wig with it….I'm not even going to commit on the pink….Robert informed me." He chuckles.

"Oh, it figures it's the staff for the Bunkyo house….your Robert's favorite. We'll see whose Robert's favorite …sounds like someone needs a bigger bonus. Besides Their toddlers …..And It's was for a harmless garden party." She giggles..

"….Well you can try to pay him more ….But it won't work .Their boys not girls they already have enough problems with people telling them apart."

She turned to glance out her window to see how close she was to her meeting. "I was trying to help with that by using different colors…. you know I do think …."Her eyes increased in size almost in shock.

"Think what?"

… The woman doesn't respond stunned "

"Hello?"

"What the…?"

"What was that Hun? I didn't quite get that." Male voice asked with concern.

"Sweetie, I need to let you go." Stunned almost talking to herself the phone slides out of her hands and drops to the floor.

"Driver stop the car …stop pull over!"

"Hun, what's going on….. Is something…." A voice was speaking franticly coming from the phone on the floor ".

Realizing her husband is still on the phone she slowly picks up the phone while staring out her window" No, I'm fine …I need to go…. I'll talk with you later." Stunned she hangs up on her husband.

As soon as the raven colored stretched car slowed to a crawl and nearly stopped, the woman with the large floppy hat leaped out. Which was quite a feat wearing five inch heels. She righted herself with grace and dusted herself off to slowly cautiously head for the large display window not six feet away.

Meantime at the window Kotoko's mind was replaying vivid memories like a vintage home movie projector as she stared at the window.

* * *

**Flashback…**

At the back of the Hitachiin estate an enormous treehouse is perched on top several towering trees. The massive fort looked more like a small house growing out of the trees with a spiral wooden staircase with decorative iron railing snaked around the second to largest tree.

Once at the top was a wide observation deck and across the deck stood a pair of French doors. The French door entrance leads to a massive room at the end of the large room there's a floor to ceiling bay window and a custom carved window seat sat in front of the entire length of the window. A glistening chandelier hangs from the arched ceiling for light in the grand sitting room. Off either side of the grand room were two bedrooms .The bedrooms had matching built in four poster beds. The posts were carved to resemble trees with roots and branches. Floating above the carved tree limbs sets yards of dangling sheer white fabric.

The Hitachiin parents decided to have a custom tree house built for the two best friends. All they had to do was decide a color for the treehouse. The two eight year olds sitting bored among different cans of paint and color swatches in front of the high reaching trees trying to study their new fort to figure out what color would be best.

Yuzuha was running through each color one at a time, placing each swath of color in front of her face using the treehouse as a back ground. She scrunched her face and closed one eye than opened her eye.

"Koa what about this? "Showing the girl the swatch of tangerine.

Kotoko glances at the color and shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright, what would you prefer?"

Kotoko looks at the treehouse studies it and turns around to face the opposite direction for a minute, gazes at something in the distance then turns back around looking down at her feet and points to a can. "That one would be nice. "

Yuzuha quickly turns to the can her best friend is pointing at. Her curious delight falls to almost annoyance and she shakes her head at her friend "Why, out of a murid of colors that you see before you… why on earth would you pick white?"

"It matches the house." In a blunt tone

"Koa, it's our fort it's not supposed to match the house …It supposed to be fun. " With a heavy sigh of irritation. "Now think fun and pick ….another color."

She glances at the treehouse and tilts here head. "Dark green."

"Well, it's better than white but why dark green?" Yuzuha asks suspiciously with her golden shining brightly.

"I keeps it hidden so no one can see it." Kotoko answers bluntly .

"Oh, I get it, like a secret base….Cool."

Kotoko shakes her head. "No, keeps it hidden…. so we won't spoil the view from the house."

"Yuzuha face palms her face. "Look, my mother doesn't care about the view."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure, after all she's the one that gave us the paint." Speaking with irritation until a mischievous thought pops in her head causing her to suddenly leap up to start picking up the paint cans.

"Ah, Yuzu what are you doing?" Her friend was maneuvering the cans into somewhat of a large circle.

With a little mischief and a sly smirk" I've decided were going to have some fun picking colors." She chuckles at her friend's confused expression, pulls her friend in to the circle. "Close your eyes and I'm going to spin you around, whatever you stop at is what we're going to use." Yuzuha closes her eyes to be fair and starts to turn her friend, then lets her go. Kotoko continues to spin until she stops and points and opens her eyes.

With a rather disappointed look she speaks. "Orange?"

"My turn" Yuzuha happily jumps into the circle mirroring Kotoko's example points and opens her eyes "Blue." Giggling at their choices.

"Ok one more color Koa." Yuzuha grabs her friend's hand to lead her into the circle. "Dance with me?" Chuckling Yuzuha takes a bows and holds out a hand.

'Kotoko give her friend a look like she's lost it but takes her hand.

Yuzuha grabs her hand in a tango position and points their hands. "Koa, close your eyes and we will spin until the count of ten and will stop and _that_ will be our base color."

The girls start to spin and count but unknown to Yuzuha, Kotoko peaks out one eye and slows her pace.

"1…2…..3….4…..5…..6…..7…8…9…..10 "Ok, point and open eyes. " Both girls open their eyes and to Yuzuha's delight it was her favorite color. "Yellow."

Kotoko giggles happily for her friend, she knew that her friend really wanted to paint the treehouse yellow and since it didn't matter to her. She wanted to make her friend happy. So she cheated just a bit.

"With a wide smile on her face "Koa how about a yellow treehouse with orange trim?"

Nodding to her friends suggestion "and a blue door." Kotoko adds.

"Oh, I like that." Still holding her friends hands Yuzuha starts jumping in the circle of paint which causes Kotoko to jump. The two girls happily jump overjoyed to have finally picked their colors. The yellow treehouse with the orange trim and blue double French doors became extensively interwoven part of the girls growing up.

* * *

**Flashback**

The two newly graduated girls were strolling with their friends along the streets of Paris in the fashion district. The girls were a little further ahead from the boys with bags.

"Koa look at that dress." Yuzuha pulls her friend to the window.

Kotoko accidently bumps into a blond petite woman wearing a black pencil skirt and high heeled gladiator sandals nearly knocking her over. Kotoko quickly grabs the woman to steady her. "Excusez-moi. I'm so sorry" Once the woman rights herself Kotoko bows.

The blond adjusts her sunglasses" Not a problem that's quite all right. "The blond woman begins to turn back to her party when she slightly pulls down her glasses and studies Kotoko with her eyes traveling up and down.

Kotoko stands feeling a little violated while a complete stranger gazes over her but doesn't say a word.

Noticing the uncomfortable face the chestnut girl was giving the blond woman begins to speak politely." Excusez-moi where did you buy that .I simply love it."

Kotoko relaxes and eases her shoulders releasing her breath. 'This happens a lot in Japan.' She thinks

"Thank you, but I didn't buy it my best friend designed it, she designs a lot of my clothes." speaking politely

The blond woman pulls a cream colored card from her small clutch and hands it to the .girl." Could you please give your friend this?"

Kotoko takes the card in both hands. "Thank you, I will "and bows. The woman bows slightly and turns and leaves with her party.

Kotoko returns to the group of friends "Hey, Yuzu ready to go?"

"I just wanted to stop in a grab a few items." Heading for the polished class door .

"Yuzu, I think you should ask the boys before you get anymore."

"I'm sorry… why would I need to do that?"

Nodding over to computer boy and Yuzura and her brother, Akira, Yuri were all bombarded with various bags of different sizes. "I don't think they can handle… anymore." Giggling at the boys.

"Ah, such gentlemen." Yuzuha smiles and begins to playfully pout "Yeah, I guess I'm done."

Chuckling at her friend's face Kotoko remembers the little cream card in her hand "Oh hey, a woman I bumped into, she liked my outfit and wanted me to give you this." Kotoko hands her friend the little cream card.

Yuzuha with a slight smile takes the card. "Really?" in a bored tone she casually glances at the tiny card .Yuzuha's eyes blow up wide and for a second she's frozen in place ,suddenly she rolls with laughter.

Confused by her friend's behavior. "Yuzu what's so funny?"

Yuzuha holding her stomach just can't pause to explain, the hysterical girl hands Kotoko the card.

Kotoko takes the card and examines it closely .The small cream colored card was etched with gold swirls and in the center elegantly scrolled in ebony was the name Dawatella Verrsace. (A/n Yes, I know I missed spelled it.)"I don't get it who is she." Looking confused.

Yuzuha calms her giggles and straightens up then shakes her head at her friend "Only you Koa could bump into rising star in the fashion world and in Paris, no less."

"Rising star?"

"She's designed for my mother before… in fact they have become quite close these past years .I'll have to show her this next time she comes to the estate." Placing the now treasured card in her purse the two walk off to release the boys from their day of shopping.

Kotoko smiling to herself proud to know one day her talented best friend would be a world renowned designer.

* * *

**Flashback**

Two 12 year old girls sitting on a tangerine bedspread….

Clearing her throat. "Anyway … It's been designer after designer and…. they just don't have what I 'm looking for so ….I've been sketching some ideas of my own ... …Well here take a look." With bright cat eyes shining with a little blush on her cheeks she cautiously slips the sketch book from under her pillows and hands it to Kotoko.

.

With wide eyes Kotoko quickly takes the book noticing how her usual bored best friend is showing a passionate demeanor. "Oh my gosh these are absolutely gorgeous Yuzuha!" flipping through the sketches delighted for her friends new found talent. Kotoko speaks proudly with a wide smile that reaches her eyes and gets up and grabs Yuzuha hands and starts jumping up and down. "Fine all right. I'll do it besides I guess I will be the first person to wear a Hitachiin Original."

.

Yuzuha slows her bounce "Hmm... I like the sound of that." speaking with mischief in her voice with her cat like golden eyes shining.

The old vintage movie projector in Kotoko's mind fades away.

**End Flashback…..**

* * *

With a somber heavy sigh 'I miss her so much ….. My best friend.' Gazing at the display a tear slips down her cheek.

She extends her hand and lightly traces a spot on the window. "Good for her…. "Kotoko said in a soft proud voice staring at the gilded script that spelled out _Hitachiin Originals._

Delighted for her friend …..She just could not tear herself away from the gilded name and she missed her friend so much she could almost imagine her friends face above the gilded scroll. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

In a soft voice "Koa ….is it really you?"

Kotoko shakes her head 'I miss her so terribly that I can almost hear her.'

"Kotoko….. Is it really you?" cautiously a little louder.

Kotoko eyes went wide hearing Yuzuha use her nickname. "Yuzu…Is that you? Turning her head slowly.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday …

Three future host club males are mentioned in the next chapter …..Now who could they be ?


	12. Chapter 12 Haruhi meets the twins

Disclaimer *I do not own Ouran host club

Chapter 12 Haruhi meets the twins

* * *

Kotoko's eyes went wide hearing Yuzuha use her nickname. "Yuzu…Is that you? Turning her head slowly.

The somber chestnut beauty faces a woman with short ginger hair and a large cream chapeau. "Yuzuha… "Droplets of water cascade down her cheeks Kotoko stood frozen at a loss for words.

Staring back at her friend that was wiped from the planet four years ago. Yuzuha was just stunned, finding her estranged friend just popping back into her life, after so long .She finds her on a random street in front of her building no less. It was just too much for Yuzuha to take as the ginger headed stares with emotionally glossed over eyes.

.

'She's here…. right in front of me .My beloved friend I've ached…for so long to see …..She must hate me …I just turned my back on her .I wasn't even able to tell her goodbye.' Kotoko was filled with remorse as her face falls to the ground.

.

In an instant Yuzuha closes the distance with her body, her arms squeezed tightly keeping her lost friend from vanishing once more. "I can't believe it's you... Where have you been?" with a breaking wistful voice.

.

Kotoko stunned and not too sure how to explain her disappearance finds herself in Yuzura's arms .She decides to just take in the endearing moment closing her eyes and firmly hugs her friend. Gently resting her head and melting against Yuzuha's shoulder. After what feels like a few lifetimes the two women finally pull away but keep their hands firmly placed on each others shoulders.

.

A tiny board book slips through a little girl's fingers and falls to the ground .The toddler perched in the navy blue stroller squeaks for her mother "Ma…ma ….book …please." Kotoko quickly drops her hands from her friend, kneels to pick up the book. Kotoko wipes it off with her skirt and hands it back to her daughter "Here you go sweetie." In a kind voice.

Observing her friends actions a wide smile stretches across her Yuzuha's face "Well who is this?"

Since Haruhi went back to her book Kotoko turns her attention back to her friend and stands "Yuzu this my daughter Fujioka Haruhi." Motioning her arms towards her daughter.

"Oh, Koa she is so beautiful …she looks just like you. "

Realizing where she is, Kotoko begins to get nervous "Thank you Yuzuha I'm ...Sorry it was really nice to see you…. but I have to go." a little hesitantly and …hopeless.

"Are you kidding me? My best friend disappears off the face of the earth four years ago. No, goodbye, not one word and I get a lousy sorry and nice to see you." Her gold eyes flash with anger as she watches her friend making excuses.

"I have to go… I'm sure you're busy." Kotoko's heart was breaking after bumping in to her friend and now ….was preparing to turn her back on her friend one last time.

Yuzuha extremely hurt and angry reaches over and firmly seizes Kotoko's arm. "What the_ hell_ happened to _you_… it's like you _vanished _ I asked your parents they wouldn't talk to me , I went to your work, I called Yuzura and our friends it's like the moment we ended our call you ….disintegrated ,poof …No, Kao." Yuzuha with tears streaming down her cheeks while shaking her head.

.

Kotoko tries to pull her arm away as she nervously glance around the street side area. "I'm sorry ….I just can't "She speaks somberly.

"This is not like you…. I can hear it …in your voice your distressed… "Yuzuha's voice sounds concerned as she tightens her grip on her old friend's arm. "What the heck happened? Kotoko neither one of us is leaving this spot until I get some answers." The ginger headed designer speaks with an unyielding resolve.

Scrutinizing her surroundings she relents, "Ok...ok ….ok not here …I'll meet you somewhere."

"Oh, no, you don't… I'm not letting you go! What do you take me for stupid?" speaking with a firm but annoyed tone.

Sighing heavily, defeated "Ok, But not here not on the street …I'll answer all your questions."

Yuzuha contemplates her location then smiles mischievously. She firmly escorts Kotoko to her stretched shimmering black car. A finely dressed tall man appears from the car and opens the door. Kotoko quickly pulls Haruhi out of the stroller, enters the back of the car with her daughter and Yuzuha follows after her friend. The driver gently closes the door and bends down to folds stroller. The man struts to the back of the car and swiftly exchanges the stroller for a car seat before securely shutting the trunk. The car seat is quickly installed, Kotoko straps Haruhi in, once everybody is situated the driver returns to his seat.

.

"Koa, we're now off the street….so talk."

Kotoko nods her head towards driver. Yuzuha pushes a button and the divider instantly rolls closed.

Remembering her meeting Yuzuha hastily grabs her phone pushing a button and holds one finger to Kotoko "Koa please give me a minute." Hello, Sorry my attention is urgently needed elsewhere … yes... what are you ramifications for flaw….Ok I see hmmm I think so …have your findings sent to the house ….other than that cancel the meeting. Thank you." Yuzuha holds her finger out once more to single one more minute. The ginger headed women pushes the number one button on the phone.

.

The ginger headed woman begins to speak as her gold eyes filled with mischief slide over to glace over to her now captive friend. "Hello ….Yes, have fatty tuna prepared for lunch ….in the back garden …oh and Please have _them _ready for company also, Thank you .

Yuzuha speedily hangs up the phone and dials a 9 on the phone before speaking firmly. "Home, Please " She smoothly returns the her phone in its place

With eyes bright she turns to her friend. "Now I'm ready, Koa start talking."

"What do you mean_ home_ Yuzu? You can't just kidnap me." Crossing her arms irritated. Just then the stretched car pulls in to traffic and accelerates to merge and with the new influx of speed all the car locks went "click."

With a mischievous smile and gleaming golden eyes she speaks slyly "You've got to love child safety locks…. do you need to let anybody know you'll be late? Yuzuha motions toward the phone.

"No, I'm fine ….maybe later, I'll let Ranka sleep and call him later. Where would you like me to start?"

"What happened ….you vanished, I hired people to find you …The only thing I could find out was about some drag queen bartender figuring that couldn't possibly be you I continued and …..I found nothing."

Well as you know I was planning on talking to both men … I left Souh's estate engaged to Souh Yuzura I had fully intended to inform Ranka of my choice …Some choices were reconsidered….What you're interested about happened the following morning.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Kotoko POV**

It was a rainy cold morning I closed and shook out my umbrella vigorously before snapping it shut. I entered the high reaching glass tower that housed my office and diligently headed for one of four spotless mirrored elevators.

Once I entered the 23rd floor home of the law offices Fuji &amp; Fuji that's when things seemed a little off …a little unsettling.

My plan was to drop my stuff off at my desk and head expeditiously to my boss's office to beg him to keep my employment. As I was strolling to get to my desk I noticed people talking quietly to each other and as soon as I was in earshot they stopped and started to shuffle papers ,and answered phones to look busy …..I would say they acted like a bunch of apathetic employees gathered around the water cooler describing animatedly about the latest episode of the hottest new show, When the head honcho enters the room and everybody instantly tries to look franticly busy ….except in this case in hushed tones .

What I really found intriguing was when I was walking past my boss and waved to him and he practically dove for the office next to him ,the funny thing is … it wasn't his office.

As I turned the corner to enter my office everything became perfectly clear. There in my office were three men. The one gentleman that was sitting behind my desk rather sternly I was closely related to.

"Kotoko, please have a seat." Nodding to the seat across from my usual chair.

Oh crap, what's he doing here? What do you mean you don't know why? He's here and it's time to face the music….his music.

"Father this is unexpected, what bring you here?"

This morning I received a disturbing phone call from Lady Suoh. She called asking me for your whereabouts… it seems your new fiancée was frantically worried about you. You never returned to him and since you are now solely the Souh's families responsibly .I decided I would concern myself in the matter. He snaps a finger and the man next to him steps forward and quickly sets the box down on her desk.

"What's this?" gazing at the box on top of her desk.

"This is me nudging you on to a correct path "

Kotoko peeks inside. "You packed my office." Astonished

"Yes, along with moving you out of your apartment and storing your more unsuitable items regarding your new post as wife to Yuzura –san."

"I'm sorry father but I don't love him you didn't give me a choice. so I made my choice …I choose none of it."

"Kotoko, I have worked an exorbitant amount of hours to present you with the best possible future."

"You mean the most "beneficial" to the family don't you, sir." Kotoko Snidely retorted.

This is your birthright and it's your duty and your honor for your family .I won't sugar coat it. Yes, it benefits the family but that's how the family expands …..And you know that." Snapping his fingers the other man dials his phone "Hello yes proceed." The man quickly hangs up the phone. "Done, sir."

.

With his elbow firmly planted on my desk as his fingers delicately touch his lips form a arrogant smirk as he firmly speaks. "My dear Kotoko your accounts have been frozen your so called boyfriend's place of employment is under my ownership, I just closed it down indefinitely for remodeling .Whether you decide to marry Yuzura or not this is your last day working here in this building. So what's it going to be?"

.

With a firm resolve I carefully slipped a hand in to my purse to unzip a pocket and pulled out Yuzura's black box with the engagement ring inside and a white envelope to securely place them on the desk in front of my father. "There's your answer please give this back to Yuzura." Kotoko pointing at the box.

.

"Haven't you devastated the boy enough… he truly does love you… I'll deliver the ring but I won't deliver trash." He picks up the letter and throws it in his daughter's face. The man's voice sounded disgusted

He leaps from his chair to violently slam both tightly clenched fists down on my desk with his face turning red before pointing a finger at her. "Be forewarned you are no longer associated with this family and to insure that you don't expose the family to embarrassment from your indiscriminate behavior….. l have made inquiries and I'm prepared to proceed. "

.

He angary waves his hands before straighten up to button his jacket. "You walk away from everything and everyone you ….no longer belong to the privileged class you enter the world with the rest of the refuse. If I perceive your slightest presences. Hitachiin Yuzuha will pay …..For your in-discretions .I'm entirely confident your comprehension of my ability to proceed."

.

You won't hurt Yuzuha …you would be risking alienating Hitachiins and damaging our family's name. Kotoko stunned by her father's words as hurt and disbelieving words tumble out of her mouth.

"I assure you our family won't be the only family involved. They would never find out." The Suohs?

"You won't even allow me to say goodbye …to my family, my friends. Kotoko's shoulders drop as her disheartened words fall from her mouth once more.

He seethes with anger as he gives his worthless daughter one last chance to be a part of something. "I will give you one last chance pick up that ring place it on your finger, a car is waiting to escort you to the Souh estate where your fiancé… who loves awaits for your return to produce an heir .if you defer any of these preconditions as far as I'm concerned it will be like you dropped off the face of the earth … Am I clear?"

.

My sad eyes fall upon Yuzura's velvet black box before lifting my head with my resolve firm to what I must do. "Goodbye father." Turning her back on the little black box sitting alone on my desk.

**End flash back**

**End Kotoko POV**

* * *

._

.

Yuzuha crashed back in her seat Stunned ….All this time because of your family and the Suohs. I had my suspicions but….."

"Well, _mostly_ my family ….. I wanted to contact you ….but I just couldn't…. I've missed you so much." Kotoko turns away from her friend for causing her so much pain… by the choices she has made.

The stretched ebony car pulls through the tall dark iron gates and parks in front of a large modern house.

Shaking out of her astonished state Yuzuha peers out the window and a wide smile grows on the Hitachiin's face "Oh we've arrived, welcome… I have something to show you, please follow me." Yuzuha steps out of the car behind her guests unpinning her hat and handing it to a maid.

"You moved from the Hitachiin Estate in Bunkyo?"

"Yes, while I'm in the country …..I do a lot of my work here. It's extremely close to the main office .When I'm here in Japan I'll live here during the week and on the weekend I'll visit the Bunkyo estate. Please come inside make yourself at home.

.

With Haruhi peacefully asleep in Kotoko's arms Yuzuha casually leads the two to the back garden. As they enter the garden they hear a horrible scream coming from a short housekeeper with her burnet hair pinned in a messy bun. Strands of brown hair fall around her panicked face as she hops around flapping her arms to her back.

.

Suddenly another housekeeper starts screeching and dancing as she waves her arms in the garden. Two blond servants try to calm the two screeching maids to no avail. The staff worried of disturbing the household and embarrassing their mistress send two strapping footmen to help. They leap on both of the flapping maids and pummel them to the ground. The two screeching maids land on their stomachs. While being held down by the two footmen a rather rotund maid comes from behind the footmen and reaches down inside the backs of the hysterical maids' uniforms. She swiftly pulls something out from both women's uniforms who are now breathing heavily but no longer screaming.

The rotund maid walks away from the heap of servants on the ground to bend down. She opens both hands to allow two tiny tree frogs to leap out of the maids hand into some nearby blue hydrangea bushes.

Yuzuha watching her staff's crazy behavior shakes her head then quickly calls out with a firm voice. " Hikaru... Kaoru!"

" "

" "

Kotoko eyes grow wide as she couldn't believe the crazy staff's behavior as she watched her friend.

Speaking sternly. "I know you're here …..Come out please. Hikaru! Kaoru!"

After a moment Kotoko could see a little ginger headed boy with golden eyes pop his head out from underneath the white buffet tablecloth. Right after the little ginger headed boy popped out, Yuzuha cleared her throat a little louder than normal and a second ginger headed boy popped out right next to the first. Kotoko was seeing double….two adorable little ginger headed boys with golden hazel eyes and mischief painted on their faces.

Yuzuha leaned down with a raised brow then with a smirk on her face she flings out her arms wide "Boys come to momma." The two boys ran to Yuzuha.

One boy had an orange polo shirt with a small golden K, H embroidered on the chest of the shirt, the other ginger was dressed in a blue shirt with two golden H's embroidered on the chest of his shirt.

Yuzuha stands with a wide grin. "Kotoko, I would like you to meet my sons, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. …I think.

Kotoko kneels down with a sleeping Haruhi in her arms and attempts to shake both boys' hands. "Good Morning boys, it's nice to meet you." Both boys quickly move to hide behind their mother…..but the one in blue stays a little longer with a curious expression on his face before running to meet his brother behind his mother.

Kotoko stands with a confused look. "Hitachiin?" Kotoko looked a little taken back.

Waving her hands in front of Kotoko "Oh, no, no, my husband decided to take my name since it's my company's name plus society wise my family out ranks him."

._

* * *

**A little while later …..**

Two childhood friends chat over a lunch of fatty tuna and spicy sushi. Yuzuha's own little private joke for Kotoko. They sit amongst an exquisite back garden in its soft beauty .At present time all toddlers where napping the afternoon away.

"So, Koa did you ever get your legal degree?"

"Well ….now that you know what happened… with my family. It was difficult for us. We were both unemployed, homeless and pretty much turned out of the city. Thank goodness the night before I withdrew a sizeable amount from one of my accounts. Mind you I couldn't take it all otherwise red flags would have alerted my father. It was enough to relocate us and support us while searching for work. Unbeknownst to my father he managed to give me one last gift …..My legal education." Slipping a teacup next to her lips while the last three words were said Kotoko pulled her lips into a smirk.

"Koa, I'm sorry but ….with your father I kind of expected something…..so you haven't spoken to anyone have you? Yuzuha asks in a depressed tone.

Kotoko Sighing heavily before shaking her head. "No. those were the terms. "

Yuzuha leans in to hesitantly ask "You haven't heard …about your father?"

"No, I know about that, it's all over the papers I went to the Estate to give my respects but my brother turned me away ,luckily he kept it from my father."

."So you have seen your brother."

Kotoko nods with sad glassy eyes "Just for a second…He acted like I was vapor but …His eyes were so sad."

Yuzuha pulls her delicate cup from her lips before shrugging her shoulders as she speaks. "Your brother is industrious He's prevailed as your father's successor and fathered four children …I've noticed your family's business is slowly eating away his sole."

"Yuzuha how is …..Souh Yuzura-san." Kotoko somberly asks while starring at her tea cup in her hand.

"Um, Kotoko I don't think …that's a good idea." Yuzuha shakes her head before speaking in a concerned voice.

"Yuzu, please…I…..know when I left I must have …".Not being unable to speak the last words she trailed off for moment. "I've been so worried about him. "

Taking a deep breath Yuzuha speaks softly."Koa he was heartbroken, shattered …before you vanished you were engaged .I assumed unlike myself he was informed of your family's decision otherwise I'm sure he would have been inquiring all over the countryside. Instead …He locked himself in what would have been your wing for months and spoke to no one not even to instruct the staff .His mother arranged another marriage to ...Sekia

"Sekia?"

They made quite the desperate couple Yuzura heartbroken and Sekia power hungry, cold, callous, and insensitive. Yuzura tried to make it work for his family. He tried to love her with a broken heart...Then after Sekia had been caught in several embarrassing situations with several different gentleman …..More importantly to the family she was not able to produce an heir and ….the couple split."

.

Kotoko felt so unbelievable disgusted with herself for hurting her at one time best friend so deeply. "Yuzuha I'm so sorry I've hurt so many people so deeply…"

"Hey don't do that to yourself ,you made a choice for love…..Besides Yuzura's somewhat happy now he met a woman in France, I hear she's stunning …violet eyes I think…. They have a son a year older than mine, Yuzura named him Tamaki. As for me I was hurt but you're here now and you have a lovely daughter. That's what matters now."

The tiny toddler girl started to stir in her stroller next to Kotoko She had fallen asleep in the car ride on their way to Hitachiin's. "Momma." Haruhi squeaked with brown eyes peeking out of the stroller.

Kotoko turned to her Daughter "Hey sleepy head are you ready to get up?" She bends down and gently picks up Haruhi and rests her on her hip and gives her a light squeeze before gently kissing her on top of her head. Haruhi hugs her momma and utters" Potty Momma."

.

"Oh, here Koa let me show you to the powder room." Yuzuha gracefully gets up from her chair and escorts her in the direction of the powder room. "Take your time. "Kotoko leaves too attend to her child's need.

.

After The chestnut beauty excuses herself with Haruhi .Yuzuha with a wave of her hand signals a maid's attention. "Please tell the nannie I wish for her to bring the boys, and please return and wait for my guests so you can escort them back to the back garden Thank you."

.

"Yes, Miss." bowed and the maid went to find the nannie.

* * *

Yuzuha leaves the garden and heads for her husband's office, once there she lightly taps on her husband's door.

"Enter."

"There's my "computer boy" and for once you're not melted to the background." Crossing the room perching herself on his desk.

"AH….Could you stop calling me that it was cute in high school but I'm a full grown man….with a company to run." He speaks with a little irritation while staring at the monitor on his desk.

"I only call you that at home, I wouldn't dream of calling you that at the office although …"With a smirk she gently ruffles his bangs with her fingertips.

"You called me that to my assistant on the phone….By the way how's it going?" Still not looking away as he is too intent on what he was typing as he asks.

"I assume you were enlightened by the staff?" Yuzuha glances towards her husband who nods." "Now that I know it's not so devastating …and I thank the lord, I was born in my family."

"And the consequences?" He stops typing to lean back in his chair before asking his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not abandoning my best friend …I'll inform the family…Kotoko's father is depending on anonymity….So now that we know…."There's little that I'm able to proceed with at present ….but we may be able to help her in the future."

"Well, I'm glad you found your friend I know how much you've missed her,"

Yuzuha's eyes slide to her husband to see his reaction. "I've called the nannie for an impromptu playdate."

Showing little reaction to her news like he slipped on a damn mask. "Do you think that's wise? The boys really don't care to interact with anyone but each other …you may alienate your friend."

"I know Kotoko and if Haruhi acts half as much as her mother ….they will get along smashingly sort of like Yin and Yang. Speaking of ….I need to get back love." Yuzuha leans over to give her husband a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping off his desk to stroll back to the garden

* * *

._

Once Kotoko had taken care of her toddlers needs, the two slowly emerge from the powder room. A maid bowed towards the toddler's mother "Miss, I'm here to escort you to the back garden."

"Thank you." Kotoko follows the maid until they reach Yuzuha. A few feet away from her sat the two bored twin gingers quietly playing with a few little toy cars on a spacious outdoor play mat. Around the boys are 3 giant toy boxes filled with toys and several servants poised behind the boxes.

Once Yuzuha notices the two arriving, she rises from her chair and greets the two "Koa, I can't get over how pretty she is.. She's just like a little doll."

"Well, I'm bias but I have to agree." Kotoko chuckles.

"Koa, I was wondering…" Yuzuha nods her head towards the boys.

Kotoko, concerned with the earlier behavior of the boys pauses before nodding to her best friend.

Yuzuha approaches the toddler. "Hello Haruhi, What is that in your hand sweetie?" Speaking in a kind voice.

Haruhi glances at her hands then looks at her mother and peeks out to Yuzuha. "S…story book."

"Oh, what a pretty book you have … please, may I hold you?" Yuzuha holds out her hands.

Haruhi once more looks at her mother and her mother smiles and nods. Haruhi gazing at Yuzuha she waits a few moments before she slowly loosens her grip on her mother's collar. Eventually she lets go of her mother .After a few more minutes the two year old cautiously extends her arms and sort of falls in Yuzuha's arms.

.

"Hello, Haruhi how are today?" Yuzuha begins swaying her from one side to the other. "You know, I met your mom a little older than you." Haruhi glances over to her mother to make sure she wasn't too far from her and once again Kotoko nods.

.

"Sweetie, you know I have a son about your age. Actually…. I have two would you like meet to them?" After Yuzuha asked Haruhi, she glanced at her momma who nodded once more.

The two ginger headed boys were playing with their toy cars

Kaoru stops rolling his orange car against the colorful carpet to glace over to see his mother holding another child. His head drops to softly call his brother's attention. "Hika?"

Hikaru stopped crashing the blue car in his hand and looked at his brother." Kao?"

Kaoru whispers to his brother. "Momma." Intently watching his mother.

Hikaru glanced over to his mother and noticed _another child_ was in "_his "mother's_ arms. "Mommy!" Hikaru calls out and with one fluid movement he was on his feet like a shoot. He heard footsteps right behind him running at the same pace.

Both boys were next to their mother with hands extended. "Momma up! Momma up! "Whined the twins

Yuzuha glances down at the somber twins both calling for her attention. The mother of two gently leans down and places Haruhi down next to her. She flings her arms around her boys giving them a reassuring tight squeeze and kisses each of them. She slightly pulls away to smile at her boys. "Boys, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, ok? The ginger headed toddlers looked at their mom before glancing at each other. They slowly nod towards their mother.

.

"Hikaru and Kaoru" Motioning to the girl. "Boys this is Haruhi. Haruhi sweetie." Motioning towards the little ginger in blue "This is my son Hikaru." Motioning to her little boy in orange. "This is my youngest, his name is Kaoru. ….I think."

"You think?" Kotoko giving Yuzuha a questionable look.

"Well, they are extremely hard to tell them apart. I've tried Identify bracelets." Holding up Kaoru's arm to Kotoko. "to special clothing." Motioning to the boys' shirts. "I've tried everything short from tattooing them…. but that would hurt and even I'm not that cruel. Besides I might tattoo the wrong twin .I've caught them switching clothes so …I'm not sure...which twin is which …"

At that moment on queue Hikaru took one step forward in front of Haruhi. "Hikaru "

A moment later Kaoru also took a step forward in front of Haruhi, "Kaoru "With a sweet smile.

Hikaru steps up once more towards Haruhi studies the new child for a moment before nodding to himself .He quickly grabs her hand to place a little blue toy car in her tiny hand. He then turns and grabs his brother's hand and sprints back towards the large play mat. The ginger headed toddlers continue once more to play with their toy cars.

.

Haruhi glanced at the little blue car in her hand then peeked at where the twins were playing. The toddler once more glanced at her mother who nodded at her with a smile. The girl walked over to the mat slowly and sat down and started to roll little blue car next to the boys.

.

Kaoru notices the girl and gently places his hand on hers and mutters. "No."

Haruhi looks up at the boy with a confused look. Kaoru gives her a small smile then moves Haruhi's hand and makes noises with his lips while pushing the car. After a moment he removes his hand. Haruhi starts moving the car and repeats the noise Kaoru just made with her lips .After a bit she lifts her head to see Kaoru giving her a huge grin on his face towards the girl.

.

Hikaru notices his brother has stopped playing .He glances over at his twin to see Kaoru giving the new kid a big grin. Hikaru doesn't much like his twin paying attention to the other child.

He tries to go back playing with his car but notices how the new kid is playing. Hikaru slaps a hand over Haruhi's hand that was just rolling the car and shouts "NO!"

Haruhi a little shocked was about to pull her hand away. When Hikaru with his head down starts making screeching and vrooming sounds while moving his hand on top of hers .After a moment Hikaru moves his hand away .

.

Haruhi pauses before she starts making all the sounds that both boys have demonstrated. After a minute she looks up to see both gingers with wide growing smiles pointed at her. She studied them for moment until she too has a big wide smile towards both boys.

.

For the rest of the day the boys show Haruhi their toys, and show her how to play with each and every one .Hikaru, Kaoru. And Haruhi play the rest of the day away. Until Haruhi was called to go home with her mother …all three were happy because it wasn't like any other day. Today each of them found a new friend.

* * *

So like I said some future host club members have arrived well sort of ….Hope you liked it. The toughest part for me to write had to be the two year olds .Oh another note I was unsure how to spell Kaoru's nickname I've read it dozens of times…..I'll just go back and edit later if I'm wrong .You probably won't get a new chapter from me until early next week I would say Tuesday at the latest.


	13. Chapter 13 Playdate

_Disclaimer* __**I do not own Ouran Host Club**__ …and it's probably a good thing, I think..._

Chapter 13 Playdate

* * *

Two years ago Yuzura had managed to persuade her longtime childhood companion to weekly playdates. The twin's playdates were held in secret at one of Hitachiin's estates despite Kotoko's family's menacing threat against Hitachiins.

The boy's Parents were extremely busy running two separate multinational corporations. So much so they were never home, it didn't start out that way at first it was a missed dinner once or twice a week. As the companies prosperity grew the Hitachiin parents' presence dwindled to a missed weekend or two but it gradually worked into missed weeks. The soon to be five year old missed their parents terribly and now believe their parents just occasionally visit _their _home.

Hikaru and Kaoru loved the playdates, they secretly held boundless expectations for two reasons:

Reason one: The two brothers were the closest friends and had the run of the house while their parents were absent. Even though countless associates of their parents were simply pleading for a chance for their offspring to visit the twins. The ginger headed twins were often intolerant of other children. In fact no one really "clicked" with the twins except for one. Haruhi was their one and only friend .She couldn't tell them apart but the boys looked past that, they liked her. She was honest and she didn't shower then with unneeded complements .She just honestly liked them.

.

Reason two for the twins is the most important reason of all. No matter where their mother was traveling at the time, she would always be at the playdates to visit with Haruhi's mom. Their mother's business was exploding, she was on every fashionistas shortlist for her designs .She would be in meetings in Germany, France or some other country, onetime their mother flew in on a helicopter that landed in the back gardens but she always managed to be there for the playdates.

.

The morning started out as just another average day, it was a cool fall day outside. The two boys were trying to keep themselves entertained but failing miserably. They were bored, and just drawing in their secret fort. Their secret fort is an empty room at the very top of the house at the Hitachiin estate. It wasn't really secret, everyone knew where the secret fort was but their Grandmother instructed the staff to pretend it wasn't there.

"Hitachiin-sama!" a faint voice could be heard down the hall.

Hearing _this month's_ nanny's voice call from the hall Kaoru stopped coloring the fur of his green monster with black angry eyes. "Hika?"

Hikaru who was also busy coloring a blue nanny eating monster didn't stop and just answered "What is it Kao?"

Kaoru glances at his brother "Don't you hear that?"

Hikaru didn't stop coloring his picture "Of course I heard it, Kao."

"Hika, don't you think we should find out what she wants?"

"No. "In a bored tone.

"Hitachiin-sama! I need to get you ready for your _playdate." _The nanny practically sings the last word.

Both boys dropped their crayons and flew down the stairs until they were both next to the door that lead to the hall. Hikaru quietly opened the door a crack to see. Their nannie was calling for them further down the hallway. As soon as their nannie turned her back both twins headed out the door and quietly closed it behind them.

Their nanny heard the "_secret fort_ "door close and started to head down the flight of stairs calling for her young masters. Once she arrived on the lower floor and strolled down the hallway, she turned around. "Oh!"

"You called nanny?" both twins spoke.

"Ah, yes you have a playdate this afternoon I have laid out your clothes on your beds, please go and get ready.

"Yes nanny." The two twins strolled down stairs to the floor of their private wing. The twins' wing consisted of a lengthy hallway with rows of dark wooden doors. Most of the doors they didn't even know what all the rooms were for. One of the doors led too their own private basketball court.

.

At the end of the hall stood a pair of massive double doors with golden swirled handles. Both boys clasped on a handle each and pulled down on the swirl, opening a wooden door each. They stepped inside the massive room and since they preferred to share their room their parents had it designed to be one of the largest rooms at the estate. The ballroom, dining room and arboretum being the largest.

.

The room was a bright blue with white washed Wainscoting and imperial crown molding .The custom made super king sized bed was placed at one side of the room with a plush bright orange duvet cover with a few large blue body pillows of perched on the bed . In the twins sitting area was various couches and chairs in dark orange red with blue pin striping various silken throw pillows of oranges and blues dotted the space. Along the wall set a large TV with numerous gaming systems .Thanks to their father some that haven't even been released yet, .A long cubby like shelf held all their videogames.

.

Since they already had taken a bath earlier that morning the twins closed the door and headed to their bed to change their clothes. Once there, they noticed two pairs of dark washed jeans, two button ups shirts. One button up shirt was orange and the other one was bright blue. The boys also discovered cream colored wool cable sweaters to be layered over their button ups. Each outfit was paired with a pair of orange or blue converse, and American styled letterman jackets.

.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and studies their clothes that are displayed on their bed. "Kaoru, it looks like mom's been to the states again." Motioning towards the letterman Jackets and the converse high tops.

"Yeah, along with Ireland" Kaoru motioning his hand over the woolen sweaters.

"It looks like an outside playdate." Hikaru cracks a grin.

"Well, we better get ready." As Kaoru picks up his shirt and glides his arms in the orange button up.

Hikaru grabs his Blue shirt and stares in to the fabric just thinking .Hikaru quickly shoots a hand over his brother's hand who is buttoning up his shirt. "Kao, wait. "

"Hika?" Kaoru glances over to his brother and notices Hikaru's face was lit up with a mischievous grin.

"Haruhi?" With an mischievous grin and his hand placed on Kaoru hand,

Kaoru knew what his brother was thinking .He just wasn't sure if he was willing to fool his only other friend. "Hika, are you sure... she might get mad at us."

"Why not? It will be funny, we've tried with others .Don't you want to know?"

"I'm not sure….There's always hope until we do try." Kaoru sounding reluctant.

"Yeah, but she's already our friend…. so it doesn't matter …most likely she can't …still I'd like to know."

"Ok, your right, it would be funny." Painting a smile on his face.

Hikaru walks over to his bedside table, while Kaoru starts to unbutton his orange shirt. Hikaru returns with a small fountain pen and grabs Kaoru's arm. Being careful not to hurt his brother he uses the point of the pen to unclasp the childproof identification bracelet. "_childproof maybe but not twin proof_. " Both boys speak slyly as they chuckle .

.

After the bracelet falls from Kaoru's wrist Hikaru hands his brother the Pen. Kaoru grasps his brother's hand and delicately goes to work until Hikaru's bracelet falls from his wrist. Both boys pick up the fallen bracelets and hand them to each other. Giving the bracelets a quick glance they clip them tight on to their wrists.

.

The gingers just finished pulling their sweaters over their heads when a knock was heard at the door.

"Young masters are you ready?" Their nanny calls out on the other side of the door .

"No, please wait." Hikaru calls out.

The two boys run to their bathroom before they face each other and start to style each other's hair the way they would normally fix their own. Once done they ruffle it a bit with their fingers and head back to their bed room.

Hikaru grabs his shoes "Kao, heads up." Tossing his shoes to his brother who's sitting on the bench at the end of the bed.

Following his brother's example Kaoru grabs his orange shoes. "Hika back at you." Throwing them to Hikaru who's sitting on the floor. Hikaru catches the orange shoes and begins to slip his foot in one of them. "You may enter." Speaking to his nanny waiting patiently behind the door.

.

The nannie cautiously enters the spacious room and suspiciously studies around the room. She noticed nothing seem to be out of place. Usually when they wanted her to wait to enter their room she would find them kneeled down behind their bed. Ready to throw chocolate filled balloons as soon as she opened the door.

.

Her first day a bucket of ice water was balanced on top of the closet door and when she went to retrieve their clothes for the day "SPLOOSH" the nanny shivers at just the thought of how cold she had been. ….but everything looked normal.

.

"Ok ,you two let me fix your hair." She carefully walked to the bathroom and peaked ever so carefully before entering.

The twins noticing their nanny's nervous hesitation, just chuckled lightly eyeing each other The Nanny bent down and ever so prudently checked the boy's identification bracelets and picked up the one she thought was Kaoru. She places him on the cool marble counter. She somewhat likes Kaoru, he's kinder then his twin.

.

The nanny begins to fix the twin's hair "You always manage to mess your hair."

The twin that she thinks is Kaoru smiles at her. While the nanny's distracted with his brothers hair, the one twin behind the nanny speedily but cautiously reaches into a drawer and pulls out a small white bottle. He twists it open and places it behind his back to tuck the bottle in the back of his pants. He swiftly goes back to stand behind his nanny to wait for his turn. Once the nannie was done with Kaoru she picks him up and sets him down next to his brother.

It was now Hikaru's turn. She takes a heavy sigh. "Please let me see your hands. "

The twin the nannie thinks is Hikaru reluctantly pulls his hands forward and rolls his eyes .Once the nanny sees he has nothing in his hands, she ever so gently picks up the eldest Hitachiin treating him like unstable dynamite.

.

Hikaru rolls his eyes seeing how his nanny is treating his brother and notices something tucked in his brother's pants, Hikaru starts to smirk. While his nanny is carefully paying attention to the one she thinks is Hikaru, he quickly enters a drawer and pulls out two different sized bottles and slyly places them behind the door and stands next to the door.

.

The apprehensive nanny sets the twin down on the marble counter as she starts to style the other ginger's hair. Once the nanny was concentrating on styling the back of the twin's hair. The twin she thinks is Hikaru reaches behind his back to pull the white bottle from behind him.

.

Once done the nanny pulls back from styling his hair. The twin quickly lifts his bottle to her face while he squeezes hard_._ From close range an explosion of powder flies directly in their nanny's face. To make matters worse thetwin behind her shoots off free flowing puffy designs of shaving cream next to a giant cloud of baby powder all over the backside of his nanny.

.

She quickly grabs the bottle but not before getting another gush of the fine powder. She managed to turn her head to avoid getting a direct hit but her ear was flooded with white powder. The nannie placed the twin down gently, and stomped out of the room. Cursing the twins on how they could get their hands on any shaving cream in the first place. The boys busted out in rolling laughter with one arm around each other at their nannie's predictable response.

.

"G…good one Kao! Give… a guy some warning…. next time…. I give her till the end of the week." Hikaru tries to speak between burst of laughter.

"I was getting…. bored waiting for my turn… when it just hit me…..knowing you I give her two days." Kaoru chuckles and a little proud of his brother's compliment.

"I…can't …get ….over how she acted when she thought you were …me...Like I was….going …to explode or something ….If she only ….knew half the stuff that happens is because…. of you." Laughing hysterically it was hard for him to speak.

At this moment Kaoru couldn't speak while rolled up with his arm around wrapped his stomach laughing but he nodded his head in agreement.

A knock at the door. "Hitachiin-samas your mother wishes for you to meet her in east garden near gazebo." A maid calls from the door.

Hikaru notices his brother's behavior and shakes with laugher even harder but manages a respond "Ok, please… tell her we will be there in ….a minute."

* * *

**Little while Later...**

When the two Fujiokas arrived at the Hitachiin estate they were escorted to the east garden. Once Kotoko arrived in the garden she noticed two sizable canopies. One of canopies has a small table with two chairs with a beautiful fall floral arrangement and a delicate tea set .Under the second canopy were three oversized toy boxes arranged on top of a large colorful play mat. On the play mat sat a tiny kid sized Table, chair set with three tiny little plates, one shiny car was placed upon each of the two plates. On the very last plate sat a little doll with hand painted big brown eyes, the doll wore a blue dress with Peter Pan collar and a lacy white apron .

Once the twins noticed their two Guests being escorted to the play area Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran to meet them.

"Haru!" Beaming, both boys called out.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! "Haruhi calls to the twins with a big wide smile.

"You're here …" Yells the happy twins extending their arms into a nice group hug.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Each Hitachiin twin reaches out and grips one of Haruhi's hands and leads her toward the table. Haruhi notices the plate with the doll perched on the plate. Hikaru smiles wide, picks up the doll and hands it to her. Haruhi "Here this is for you."

"We wanted it to be special … "Leaning on her right shoulder Kaoru smiles while scratches the back of his neck.

"….Our mother helped us pick the doll out." Hikaru Smiles sweetly coming around and leaning on her left shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Both twins ask leaning on Haruhi.

Haruhi examines the doll "Thank you, she is so pretty, thanks guys." With a wide smile she turns her head to the right and then left towards each twin to thank them …..But her smile begins to fade as she begins to study both boys, her face becomes confused. .

Kaoru notices her face and raises an eyebrow. 'Did she notice?' Thinking curiously. Kaoru watches his twin lead Haruhi to her chair.

Hikaru pulls out her seat so they can have their snack. When she takes her seat he pushes it in just like he's seen his father do hundreds of times.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome." Both boys take a seat.

"Kao, could you please pass me the cookies?" Kaoru asks

"Here you go, Hika" replied Hikaru

"Thank you Koa, Haruhi would you like a cookie?" Kaoru asked

Haruhi studied the twin's face who was holding the plate of cookies once more and a small sly smile touched her lips while a finger came to her chin. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

**The women's tea**

With their children busy entertaining each other the two women sit down to an elegant lunch.

Koa, I'm sorry your husband couldn't make it. Did he like the dresses I sent over for him? Yuzuha inquires

"Oh, um he really loves them, in fact he's the best dressed drag queen. All because of you he wanted me to thank you for them ….but you know how he feels."

"Yeah. I just wished out of all this time he would get over it." A little sad.

"Yuzuha it's not you personally…. it's just he's seen up close and personal how my old world treats people ….treated me and it just makes him angry…So he just stays away ."

"If he was around us…. he would get to know that were not like your family."

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen …It was extremely difficult to convince him to let Haruhi accept the invitation to the playdates…..He just doesn't want Haruhi getting hurt from people she cares about…..not ,that he thinks the twins will hurt her …..He knows the twins our very important to Haruhi and she adores them …..He's just scared she will get hurt somehow from our world like I did."

.

"I can tell you …..That Haruhi is the closest person to the boys, in their little world. Remind me someday and I'll tell you about their little world …But enough with the doom and gloom I attended a party at Yuri's estate his boys are like night and day, His eldest is so adorable he's a couple of years older than my twins and he carries around a little pink bunny everywhere… they call him Hunni, I think .Yuri's youngest son is a year younger than the twins and he's the opposite of his older brother, he's very serious. The younger brother kept trying to get Hunni to let go of the pink rabbit …..I do wish I could give Yuri your regards…. I can tell it still bothers him that you just vanished."

.

With a heavy sigh "I know…I miss them too but I can't let you do that ….with my family's threats. We're taking a chance just by scheduling playdates…Did you see Yuri's cousin too." Kotoko tries to change topics to something a little more upbeat.

"Oh yes, he also has two sons His eldest is a couple of years older than the twins and he's really tall for his age, very quiet. Hunni called him Mori they arrived late to the party ….something to do with kendo practice."

"How nice …"Sadly missing her friends she thinks 'It's been so long …Like 6 or 7 years since I've seen them.'

The rest of the lunch they talked about what most married women talk about children, work, husbands, and projects.

* * *

**Back to the kids table… **

After their snack the three had no idea what to do on their special day.

Glancing around the arranged play area. "Kao, what do you want to do now?" Kaoru asked

Kaoru noticed Haruhi's sly smile while inwardly questioning himself that he might have a clue as to what the girl is smiling so slyly about.

"We could play videogames Hika, but I have a feeling were meant to be outside today." Hikaru replies in a bored tone .

"Kao, we could play catch? Kaoru asked

"Na, Hika that sounds boring, what do think Haru?" Hikaru

Haru, looked at the large chests of toys going unused and shook her head. She glanced over for some idea of what to do and then she found it. She leaps out of her chair and grabs both boys' hands and tugs them out of their seat. "Come on I have an Idea!"

The gingers glimpsed at each other and gasped wondering what has affected their mild mannered friend?" Both boys followed the girl as she sprints to a far off corner and vaults into an enormous pile of multicolored leaves, the boys leap with her. Brightly colored leaves erupted high in the air, all around them. Once all the leaves settled they stopped and looked at each other confused.

.

"Ah …Haruhi what are you doing?" Asked the Kaoru like twin.

"What's does it look like?"

"…But Haru, we'll get dirty and it's boring." Said the Hikaru like twin replied.

She bends down and gathers up a bunch of leaves by her feet. "No you won't and it's fun!" Tossing the leaves in her hands in both boys' faces. The gingers looked stunned at each other with vibrant colorful leaves scattered in their hair, shoulders and clothes. Seeing the boys' expressions Haruhi starts laughing like mad at the twins while holding her stomach.

.

With an irritated face, Hikaru didn't much care for his friend laughing at him after playing her mean trick .He looked over to his side to see his brother giving him a slight smile. After seeing Kaoru smile at the prank, Hikaru's face begins to melt from irritation to mischief. The two boys smirked and quickly bent down to their shoes.

.

They scooped up arms full of red and gold leaves before reaching over the head of the hysterical girl and dropped them on top of her. With the sudden avalanche of brightly colored leaves Haruhi stops laughing and after a pregnant pause just bursts out laughing even harder. Which makes the boys fall down rolling with laughter. The girl laughing throws more leaves at Hikaru which he then returns. Soon all three were is an all-out leaf war with every playmate for themselves. They played for hours in the leaves and had a blast.

.

Haruhi was in the middle of showing them how to make leaf angels when Kotoko called for Haruhi. "Haruhi it's time to go home." Calling for her daughter.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." Jumping up to run to her mother.

"Hey, wait!" Leaping to their feet and running after their friend. Once the twins reached Haruhi they noticed the two mothers hugging goodbye.

"I'll see you later, get some rest you look tired. Yuzuha concerned for her friend squeezes her friend tenderly.

"I will ….I'm just really tired from work. Haruhi, please say goodbye to the boys." Giving Yuzuha a return squeeze.

The twins both copy the two women and fling out their arms to Haruhi to give her a big group hug. After a moment Haruhi takes a step back from both boys.

With a sly smile she moves forward to the twin dressed in _orange _"Thank you for having me…. Hikaru. "…and gives him a hug. Hikaru just froze unable to return the hug. She moves away from Hikaru and steps forward to the twin in _blue _"Thank you for having me Kaoru." giving a hug to the younger twin. Although Kaoru was stunned he smirked he had guessed right …she had noticed and won their game.

Yuzuha face froze absolutely shocked. "…but dear …. I think you're confused."

Haruhi shook her head and the hugged the twin's mother legs. "Thank you for having me, Hitachiin-san."

Haruhi left Kaoru smiling wide, shaking his head in wonder, and Hikaru and Yuzuha both frozen stunned with confusion.

As the maid escorts Kotoko and Haruhi to the stretched car waiting for them. Kotoko gently takes her daughter's hand and walks hand and hand with Kotoko smiling down at her daughter's face all the way home.

* * *

Surprise I decided to post early….The next couple of chapters are a bear to write . If the next chapter starts to flow I should have it in a couple of days .Hey if you can think of anyone that might enjoy this story could you please pass it along .I don't know if it's because it's my first or that it's a pre-gen…..but I'm having a little trouble with the story. Thanks, I would appreciate it. Alimackatjac.


	14. Chapter 14 Proposal

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Bad news I was day late, I didn't give you a deadline so you didn't know .Good news I spent some of that time to rough draft five more chapters.

Chapter 14 Proposal.

* * *

A fashionable dressed woman stands outside a polished stainless steel box. She's wearing a deep blue silk collared blouse with dark brown pencil skirt. Her outfit is polished off with heeled brown boots and a cashmere chocolate flared trench jacket.

She pulls a Chocolate leather gloved hand out of her pocket, she pushes the red button .With a happy little "ding" the stainless steel door shifts open .Light piano music is playing in the back ground.

The woman gently speaks "First floor."

"One moment please, voice verification in progress." A computerized voice speaks from the elevator.

The women begins tapping her foot impatiently, she sighs while waiting.

"You've been verified as…. Hitachiin-sama Yuzuha …."Speaks the elevator

"You may now enter your designated floor."

"Thank you, have a nice day ….."Ding" the steel doors slide open to a sparse glass modern room with gleaming windows, one enormous wall filled with several oversized monitors imbedded into the wall.

Yuzuha walks across the reflective marbled floor to a large dark glass conference table positioned in front of monitors

"Oh Darling, how's my sweet "computer boy"?" Yuzura calls out, noticing no one else is in the room, waving her arms.

Mr. Hitachiin looks up from his papers, rolling his eyes. "Darling, how many times must I ask you not to call me that, especially at the office .What brings you here?"

Ignoring his last remark she takes a seat on the elongated glass table with her legs crossed .She extends a hand to playfully mess his hair with her fingers. "Sweetie, I needed to speak with you as soon as possible. Do you have time? "

Checking his watch, knowing he should be preparing for his next meeting and lies with a grin masked on his face. "Yes…I have a little time. What's on your mind? "Quickly running his fingers through his hair to try and smooth it back to its original position .

"Do you remember, I was scheduled for playdate with the Fujiokas, today?"

"My assistant said something to that matter ….yes." as the man glanced his eyes at the clock.

"Well, the strangest thing happened at the end of the playdate …I could have sworn, the little girl could tell….them apart." Glancing to the side, her eyes turned a bright amber, relaying the news to her husband.

Her Husband's eyes grew wide for just a fraction of a moment before his mask of emotion is placed on his face. "Honey ….it's practically impossible for us to tell them apart. She's what… almost 4 or something…are you sure you're not projecting your wishes on the poor girl?" Comforting his wife by holding her hand, sounding a little disbelieving."

Pulling her hand away taking offense to her husband's tone "She's almost 5, and no, I'm not projecting …Listen the boys were wearing their normal colors, identification bracelets, all of it…..A normal playdate, right?"

"Ok, sounds pretty normal …so what makes you think…?" grabbing his wife's hand looking up at her."

Interrupting her husband "I was getting to that."

"Please excuse my interruption, continue please." Trying to be supportive and ignoring the fact that he was also cut off.

"They were playing in the leaves ….and."

"Leaves, Really?" Sounding a little disbelieving, that his two tech savvy sons, would be doing anything as simple as to playing in leaves.

Nodding her head. "Oh, yes….. It was very cute. I was sure to have one of the staff members take pictures, for you." Her voice brimmed with affection as she talks about her boys. Removing her hand from his and touching the tip of his nose smiling at her husband.

He moves to playfully try to bite her finger that was pointed at his nose. "Ah, thank you, without your little updates and pictures you arrange to email me. I'm afraid I wouldn't even know what my children look like."

Rolling her eyes at her husband's behavior. "You and me both …..Anyways, Kotoko calls her daughter over, when they were getting ready to leave. The twin's follow her over and everybody's saying their farewells."

Yuzuha places two hands on the table, either side of her husband and leans in to make her point. "Haruhi comes over to us and hugs the twin in Kaoru's clothes and says…and I quote, "thank you,_ Hikaru."_ She let's go of him and steps to the next twin… but this time the twin is in Hikaru's clothes and says and again I quote …..,"thank you _Kaoru_." Now what do you think of that?"

.

Still disbelieving his wife, he leans back, takes her hand in his and replies in a comforting voice. "Honey, I know you wish that people could tell the twins apart…. but that doesn't prove anything, she was probably just guessing."

.

Waving her hand in a cross shaking her head. "No, because they were both shocked, I could see it on their faces …. Hell, I was even shocked."

Her Husband's eyes went wide, stunned and unable to reply about the new information.

"As you know, after all the playdates, the boys like to hang around and talk with me. Unless I have a meeting I have to run off to. After this particular playdate …they walked right past me, shocked and went to their room. In fact I just called they are still there."

.

Mr. Hitachiin looked a little taken back from his boys' behavior. "Ok, let's say you're right …How do you advise, we proceed with this new information?" Rubbing his temple and glancing at his watch.

"Hun, you remember that conversation we had around the time….. I reunited with Kotoko?"

"Yuzuha, the twins….they're so young, wouldn't you want more time …..Like middle school, to see if things change?"

"I know it's a risk but it could help both families." Sounding a bit nervous conveying her idea to her husband.

"What about Ranka, her husband?" Sounding concerned.

"Ranka, is going to be tough ….but if I can convince, Kotoko to back me. I don't see a problem with him in the foreseeable future."

"How are you going to persuade your friend?"

"With facts, that it could help both families. She could come out of the shadows and …..I'll let her know ….about the boys' problem." Trying to be confident but melting in to a little sadness at the end of her statement.

.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea?" The Husband asks with concern.

"I believe, her daughter is are only hope ….They are just growing to close to each other and compound that with pressures of social life and their absolute reluctance to engage ."Airing her concern with frustration.

.

"This will only help one it could make it worse for the other." Rubbing his fingers in his hair blowing out a breath of frustration as the concerned father warns her.

With a heavy sigh. "Not necessarily, she's good friends with both."

"Ok, which twin?" After a long thought he redundantly agrees.

"Well, they are both heirs, by birth the oldest is mine and the youngest is yours." Giving off a professional tone.

"If it was me, it makes sense for it to be the eldest. The youngest seems a little more mature and with time …could fully mature into society."

"That's true ….but there are merits for the youngest twin, also." She touches a chin to her tilted head as she thinks.

"I'll leave that up to you, I trust your decision ….When are you going too…." Her husband gazes over to his wife.

"As soon as I get back from Europe …As you well know I'm preparing for the spring line's show for next year."

"So, I won't get to see you for a week?" He pouts as he speak with his voice sounding deprived and forgotten.

"Two, I've already arranged with it Kotoko to cancel next week's playdate and I'll be back before the one after that."

"Oh, the boys will hate that." Now sounding even more deprived.

Picking up on her husband's tone, she leans in and grabs his tie staring deep with half lidded eyes. "Yes, that's why I was wondering, if you could schedule with their nanny a day out with them?" Speaking in a sultry tone.

He stutters "Yu...Yuzuha n…next week is the unveiling of the new s…s…software it's a busy week …"

"Please….. Computer boy …...just….one… little….. day…?" Pulling his tie closer with each word, closing the distance with her glossy lips. Touching his lips with hers, for a soft passionate kiss. After a moment she pulls away, just enough to gaze into his eyes.

"I'm sure something, can arranged." The dazed husband lets words just fall from his freshly kissed lips.

She leans in and kisses him deeply before slowly pulling away allowing the silk tie to slide through her fingers. "Good, thank you." With a sly smile.

She gives him a quick peck, ruffles his hair, and checks her watch. "Well, I'm off, I just wanted to stop and chat before the airport. You know, I'd be happy to see a certain someone in Europe, if they just happen to be in the neighborhood." Hopping off his desk and runs a hand down her body to straighten her clothes.

"Love you, sweetie." Waving a hand, Yuzuha walks to the elevator.

Her husband still dazed at his lovely wife, swallows hard. "Love you, too." Shakes his head on how his wife was able to convince him to take a day off, in the middle of a busy week before going back to his papers.

* * *

**A few weeks Later...**

Kotoko is exhausted from a long day at work, she slowly enters her home. The brunette trudges to her sitting room with her purse in one hand and her keys clasped with the other as she flops down on her davenport. She starts to ponder on what to prepare for dinner with her eyes closed just listening to the rain softly hit the window from the outside. The apartment was left silent, Ranka and Haruhi were not expected anytime soon.

Silence, peace floated throughout the apartment…RING… RING piercing the silence .She reaches on arm over her head, to blindly fumble for the phone.

"Moshie Moshie, Fujioka Kotoko-san speaking sounding extremely tired."

"Oh my ….you sound absolutely exhausted, you poor thing, I just arrived back." Concern coloring her tone.

"Hey, Yuzu, are you calling about the upcoming playdate?" Throwing her keys and purse to the side table. She slides her feet on to the davenport and crossing them while shoving an arm behind her head getting settled to talk to her friend.

"Ah, no, I need to talk with you….. Without the boys." Yuzuha speaks uncharacteristically awkward.

Kotoko sighs just now realizing she's losing her silent apartment. . "Is there something wrong?…..Sure, come on over, I'm just sitting her trying to figure out what to make for dinner."

"Just a little girl talk ….alone… Hmm… I'll tell you what, I would really like to talk to you, and I'll bring dinner for the family." Trying to be nonchalant.

"Uh, you don't have to do that."

"No, I insist, besides I can't imagine you, cooking. When we were kids you couldn't make toast. Not that you were ever asked to." The thought of her friend even managing to enter a kitchen made Yuzuha a shiver.

Kotoko feigns being offended. "I can cook…a little, but most the time it's take out or Ranka cooks sometimes."

"Ok, ok, I'll be right over." Yuzuha gives up and chuckles.

Kotoko, hung up the phone and wondered… 'What's Yuzuha up to ?...Oh, crud …my family, maybe they found out, that Yuzuha and I are In touch with each other...My family would run her into the ground … Kotoko thoughts are unraveling into devastation.

Knock

Knock….knock.

Hearing the door, she's shaken out of her thoughts. 'How long have I been sitting here?'

"Coming..."She sighs, taking a second to calm her thoughts, plasters a smile on to her face. Swings the door open. "Hello, Yuzuha, how was your trip?"

Yuzuha hurries into the apartment. "Sweetie, Europe was dreadful, I wish you had taken my open invitation. We always had such amazing times there, in the past. Sorry, I didn't know what your husband would like, so I bought a little of everything. " Yuzuha balancing eight full takeout bags hanging from her arms in 4 inch heels. Kotoko fearing that at any moment her friend might topple over went to relieve Yuzuha of the bags .Yuzuha leaned in to kiss Kotoko on the cheek, enters a normal sized apartment of 2 bedrooms, a small sitting area that's a fourth of her foyer.

.

Rolling her eyes at the Europe comment "Thanks but no …. I have to work and I'm not about to fly off without my family for two weeks on a vacation. Besides, a lot of what I remember of Europe was _you_ dragging me _everywhere. _Yuzuha, this is too much…. thank you." Raising the bags in her hands gesturing to the amount of food, kissing her back on the cheek.

.

"I may have been _dragging _you …..But I do remember _you_, having one hell of a time."

Glancing back down at the bags waving her hands. "Not a problem, besides, I remembered fancy tuna, your favorite. Singing the last part.

"Ok, what's up?" Kotoko chocolate eyes shine with suspicion.

"What, can't a friend, buy her friend a dinner?" Yuzuha feigning innocence.

"You know, that's my favorite, and you only bring it out, when you want to brighten a bad situation ….So spill."

"Well, it's nothing really….. Just a bit of girl talk." Yuzuha casually speaks.

"I'll go and make us some tea, and place all this in the ice box, I'll be right back." Kotoko left for the kitchen with four take out bags laced around each arm.

"So, this is a cute apartment." Speaking a little louder because they were in separate rooms as Yuzuha glances around the room.

"Uh …oh, this is your first time here …look, I know you probably don't like it ,but it's a different world from what you and I grew up in …but I like it ." Kotoko speaks from the kitchen.

"No, no, I think it's cute …A bit small but cute. It must be easy for the maid to clean." Trying to be assuring.

"What maid, I do most of the cleaning." Entering the sitting room with two hot mugs of tea. "Please, have a seat." Kotoko motions for the table.

"Where?"Glancing at the short table and cushions a little confused.

"You sit like this." Kotoko sits at the table. Both sitting now, somewhat comfortable with their tea emitting clouds of swirling steam from the two cups of tea in front of them.

"Yuzuha, so …you said you wanted to talk to me." Kotoko asked intrigued to see her friend's sudden visit.

"Ah, well…." Yuzuha Speaks awkwardly trying to get the wording just right.

Interrupting her friend with concern. "Wait, if this is about my family …did they find out? If they did, I'll leave …I'll talk to my family and convince them not to proceed, with their plan .I know ….that Haruhi will be upset, and miss the boys but she's young." Kotoko trailing off in a panic.

"Wait, what ….hold on, where are you going?" Confused with Kotoko's panic rambling.

"I just can't let my family, do this…. you've worked so hard." Kotoko's shoulders drop as she speaks with a bit misery in her voice.

"What does your family, have to do with it?" Yuzuha gold eye look a bit confused.

"Wait, this isn't about my family." Kotoko calms down as she takes a deep breath.

"Ah, no …Haruhi would miss the boys?" A little taken back by the inside information.

"Well yeah, she's…. always asking me, when she gets to see them next. Ok, if this isn't about my family, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kotoko brown eyes shined with curiosity peeking through her them.

"Well, funny you mentioned the boys." Nervously, rubbing her thumbs, on the lip of her cup of tea.

"Are they ok….. Is everything all right, with them?" Jetting her hand out to place on Yuzuha's, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, there fine." A tad anxious on the upcoming topic.

"Yuzuha?" Kotoko keeps a comforting hand on her friend, with big brown eyes staring into her soul."

Clearing her throat and shifting her weight. "You see, I'm not sure ….your aware of this or not …I've told you how hard it is for me to tell my boys apart …..Correct."

"Yes."

"Well, that's not all…. it's hard for most people to tell them apart." Gazing, in her cup of tea.

"Most….like how many?" Kotoko asks with concern.

"All ….people." Looking up with sad eyes.

"All people...I knew they were hard to tell apart, but all people?" A little surprised but not much having met the twins.

"In fact, both my husband and I can't….. Tell them apart without the use of their damn identification bracelets. In fact, there's _only one, other person_ that I know of, that can tell the twins apart." Keeping complete eye contact.

"Wow, I'm sorry Yuzuha, I had no idea ….wait, who's the other person?"

"That's, what I wanted to talk to you about."

With those words just spoken, the pieces began to click together. "Why..? Wait you don't mean." Her eyes went wide.

Nodding her head slowly with a sweet smile. "Haruhi can tell them apart."

"I had an idea, that she could, from are last visit ….But I wasn't sure." Inwardly proud of how observant her daughter is.

"Yes , the boys were stunned ...they didn't say anything to me but I'm 100 percent sure, that's what happened." Holding up her hand to let her speak ….Kotoko please, just let me say something. Taking a deep breath. Deciding to plunge ahead and rip off said band aid.

"Ahhh, ok."

Clearing her throat with a closed fist covering her mouth she straightens herself, sitting up with shoulders erect. "I would like to enter a ….._Contract_ with one of my boys."

"What!?" Kotoko Eyes went wide in disbelief but also outrage.

"Now, before you flip out just listen...We are best friends." Pointing a finger and gestures to each of them. ".…And because no one can tell them apart...they stick to each other the only other person they are close to is _your daughter_."

Throwing both hands in front of her in an effort to calm her friend and explain the facts. "I've talked to my husband and we are in agreement on this….. we talked to specialists the twins are an extreme case of Identical twins and because of their ranking in society and being heirs they've completely become recluse in their own little world it's a defense to protect themselves ."Taking a quick sip of tea she glances at her friend, taking note of her reaction to the news.

.

"We had quite literally hundreds of parents requesting for playdates. The twins use to tolerate us setting them up but when the kids and their parents kept trying to manipulate them….. they began to get hurt emotionally .Soon they closed up and declined any further invitations. The only one that has ever succeeded more than a few hours, with the twins….is your daughter. She has managed to tell them apart and in turn she broke into their world. We love Haruhi and the boys adore her .This would be down the road when their older. I would make sure she had the best education .They would grow up together."

.

"They're so young, maybe if you wait, they will open up to more people, give them a chance ….How can you ask me, to agree to have my daughter do something, I wouldn't do myself...?"Kotoko grows annoyed with every word she spoke.

"You didn't…. but I did and I love my husband, look I'm just saying they grow up together, fall in love and then enter a contract." Yuzuha defends her choice with a firm comforting tone.

"Why a contract, my family will have nothing to do with me, what do you gain?"

"One, as I explained, you'll be a god sent to my boys 'future. Two, I don't care about your external family, I care about being contracted to you…We would finally be family, like my family has always treated you …. I would gain, far more than any contract. Look being contracted…. I will make it my responsibility she be well educated, just like one of my boys."

"What if my family finds out?"

"This, didn't just pop in my head, my husband and I have thought a long time about this .I've spoken to my mother and my family lawyers with this contract, you'll be under all of the Hitachiin name you'll be able to come out of the shadows. Your family won't be able to do a damn thing to us."

"Yuzuha, I would love to be contracted with you, help out your boys but she's only four. I'm not going to take her choice away, I won't agree to something that I wouldn't do myself."

"Koa I…think if you ..." Trying to convince her friend.

Cutting her friend off. "No, Yuzuha my answer is no. With a stern voice.

"I see, well ….I understand." Feeling hurt and defeated by her friend letting her prayers for her children go unanswered. She quickly gets up from the table, bows, straightens her shoulders "Thank you, for talking with me, good day ". Turns and leaves without another word.

Kotoko, not pleased with her friend at the moment and deciding it's better to be firm. She sits silently and lets her walk away.

* * *

I'm sure you're tired of the word "contract" but it's necessary in the next couple of chapters. I know, I have a one track mind, but trust me it all blends in to the next couple of chapters. Speaking of I should have the next one in a couple of days. Thanks for taking a peek … please follow/review.


	15. Chapter 15 Loose Ends

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club .Somebody does but it's not me .Bummer._

_Sorry ,I'm like 2 days late ,I was busy writing a fairytail Nalu one-shot for a belated birthday present….I know it sounds like a pretty lame gift but she really likes Nalu ._

Chapter 15 Loose Ends

* * *

Have you ever been… so tired that you're in the middle of typing a thought, and it's just slips away, out of your head. Fingers hovering over the ever ready keys just frozen. Trying to sift through your thoughts, so that maybe, a mere glimmer will fall though. To spark that complete thought that you were just typing, instead you just stare at a half blank screen. Your head starts to throb, you start to wonder, if the thought that slipped your mind, is worth it, in the first place.

.

Kotoko is feeling just that. She had worked an all-nighter for a case she was arguing that day. In fact these last few typed pages she was typing with lighting over her keyboard she needed. The papers are a client's deposition for this morning's hearing. Her professional responsibilities are becoming more demanding lately she felt drained of all energy. Her all-nighters are becoming a regular habit, and that itself could explain it as she felt like she was fighting an uphill battle.

.

With the deposition, finally finished she speedily grabs her mouse and clicks the print button. Glancing at the clock on her wall, she realizes she's running late. Snatching freshly printed pages from her printer, she runs out the door towards the courthouse. The hearing was being held a few blocks away, she flat out sprinted to get there in time. Checking her watch, she needed to hurry.

.

While running, she dives deep into her paperwork, occasionally glancing up. In her haste to print the pages, she forgot to hit the collate button. The chestnut beauty hustles to shuffle her papers, paying little attention at the crosswalk. Tucking one stack under her chin and two under her arms, the overdue lawyer maneuvers to push the walk button.

.

While waiting for the go ahead to walk, she begins to file her papers, once more .Rapid hands shuffling and reshuffling, however the walk sign beeps and she must pause, her assembly. Inspecting the street and the surrounding area and proceeds to cross the street. She could see the courthouse up ahead, right across the street, the footing of the imposing staircase, stood resolute.

* * *

.

At the other end of a street, a worn-out looking white car was progressing down the street rather quickly. The driver is late for his court hearing, a twenty two year old defendant for distribution of illegal substance. The man was sweating, and his heart was pounding. He needed this to go well, he was going to proclaim his innocence, and it was all a misunderstanding.

.

The college student had stopped to speak to his friend, after class. The friend was standing at the corner of the street across from his school .All hell, broke loose after that, he was charged with distribution of an illegal substance.

.

The honor student worked hard, to get into a good school .The student would prefer not be late rather than blowup his future his worn white tennis shoe tilted to firmly press hard against the gas petal. He would risk a speeding ticket to avoid that from happening.

.

Checking the clock on his radio, he's almost there, he's going to make it. He swiftly turns the corner, when he abruptly observes a hurricane of white papers fly in the air above the corner of his car.

* * *

**Leap forward 2 days...**

Yuzuha was in the middle of a conference meeting, she was pouring herself into her work, not really, but she tried. She's been distracted, with thoughts of her friend and how her visit with her friend went terribly wrong .It's been a few weeks, since the disastrous visit and neither of the two women have tried to call, the other.

.

Yuzuha could guess, the three four years old must be hurting, she knew for a fact her boys are miserable. Missing their friend, just moping around the house for six weeks .Before the problem visit they haven't missed their weekly playdates, well, maybe one or two, when Yuzuha had to fly off .She figured Kotoko needed time to vent and eventually cool down .That's why, today, we find Yuzuha staring out a high rise window that's next to her seat, just letting her associates words roll in and out of her thoughts..

A statuesque women with lustrous, black hair swept in a tight french twist, in a silk blue blouse strides in to the conference room with 4 inch sling backs approaches Yuzuha. "Hitachiin-sama, excuse me Ma'am."

"…"

The dark haired women has been aware of her bosses behavior as of late .She clears her throat and tries again "Hitachiin-sama, excuse me I'm sorry for interrupting."

"….."

Yuzuha's assistant discreetly takes a finger, and poke her boss's shoulder. "Hitachiin-sama, you have a phone call, they say it's urgent that they speak to you."

After being poked, Yuzuha started to emerge from her thoughts and notice her assistant "Hitachiin-sama, you have a call and they say it's urgent."

Yuzuha with her head down pinches the bridge of her nose holding back a headache. "Yes, please tell whomever it is, I'm in the meeting…. I'll get back to them later, just take a message…Ah, who is it anyway" Yuzuha speaks in a bored tone.

.

"Yes, ma'am….. A man named Fujioka-san, Ranka …...He's rather desperate to talk to you. He's called repeatedly during the meeting .I tried to let him know you were busy, in a meeting and you would call him back but he just wouldn't take no, for an answer.".

Hearing that particular name, Yuzuha's hand fell from the bridge of her nose, her head shot up. "I'll take it in my office, please transfer the call there."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bowing, before quickly returning to her desk, to transfer the call.

Yuzuha gracefully leaps from her chair and quickly clicks her five inch heels across the dark reflective floor, through the glass doors to her stately desk. Yuzuha nimbly picks up the receiver, holding it to her ear, casually leaning on her desk. "Fujioka –san, how are you? I mean, no offence but I find this a bit odd…. you calling me, let alone at work. Yuzuha speaking with a delightful tone with a hint of curiosity.

.

"I'm sorry, I found your number in my wife's address book …..Kotoko said I could always count on you, the doctor asked for me to call you." Ranka speaks franticly on the other end of the phone call.

Yuzuha was only able to catch a few words from Ranka's words rapidly tumbling out of his mouth "Doctor? What… doctor."

"I'm so busy with the doctors and it's so hard on the girl, could you take Haruhi for a visit?' Speaking rapidly.

"Ranka, slow down what's going on?" Walking around her desk to get a pen.

Yuzuha hears a soft sorrowful voice in her ear "There's been an accident, two days ago …..She's hurt."

Yuzuha flops down in her chair and in a stunned soft tone she whispers "Who's hurt? "

Ranka swallows hard and speaks with a dismal tone. "Kotoko, she's hurt and …it's serious."

'No this isn't right, I just turned my back on my best friend, why the hell didn't I, pick up the phone!' Yuzuha started to get irritated …..With herself "Serious….. How serious?" She wasn't able to hide her irritation.

Ranka takes a deep breath before speaking in a miserable tone. "The doctor… said I should get a hold of her family and friends ...if there was anything they would like to say…..they should say it soon …Kotoko is asking if you could pick up Haruhi. She's really concerned for our daughter and all the stress is making her condition worse.

.

"Ranka…are they sure? Do you need me to send someone over for a second opinion, can't anything be done?" It felt like a knife was plunged deep in her chest when she heard the distraught crossdresser's words.

.

"Since the accident, we've seen numerous doctors…. she didn't want to upset you needlessly …she wouldn't let me call you ….till they knew for sure. We both need your help, now with Haruhi, if you don't mind? It's not good for ether one of my girls, to have her here for an extended period of time." The dismal father practically begs for the ginger's help.

.

Yuzuha covers her mouth, her eyes start to water "Ranka ….of course. I'll send someone immediately. Which hospital is it?"

"Mt. Takao Hospital"

Yuzuha pauses for moment, when she's struck with a thought that makes her heart ache. She shakes the thought and quickly jots down the information. "Ranka, I'll send my husband …..I have a few things to wrap up, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you, I'll have her ready. With everything said Ranka hangs up the phone.

Yuzuha hastily pushes a button on her phone. "Please, have my car ready immediately...and cancel all the remainder of my meetings for the time being." She pushes the button to end her call to her assistant, and dials a number.

"Hello, I need to speak to my husband immediately, please tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, Hitachiin–Sama, one moment please."

"Yuzuha….. What's wrong, my assistant said you sounded frantic over the phone… Is something wrong with the boys? Her husband asks with a panicked voice.

"No, the boys are fine but I need you to pick up Haruhi from the hospital." Yuzuha eyes fil with tears as she desperately asks her husband.

"Hospital… is she hurt?" The husband asks with concern hearing his wife voice over the phone.

"No, Kotoko was in an accident …it's serious, Ranka just requested I come and pick her up, for a while. From what I can gather from Ranka, the poor dear spent the last two days in the hospital, while they worked on her mother. I would do it…. but I think, I need to meet with a…. few heirs. I'm sorry for asking but I'm sure she's already traumatized and having a complete stranger pick her up would make matters worse .I figured she knows you, and it would make it easier for her.

"Of course, I will leave immediately. Which hospital is she staying at …and would you like me to call the house?"

"She's at Mt. Takao hospital, I need to make Arrangements for her, and so I'll call the house. Thank you so much I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Please let me know if I can help in anyway, I'll see you soon."

Yuzuha ends her the call and pushes some more numbers. "Hello, Hitachiin Residents, how may I help you?" Over the phone receiver.

"Hello, Suki? This is Hitachiin-Sama, I need a spare guest room, set up next to the twins, right away."

"Yes, Mistress, it's Suki, I'd be happy to do that for you Mistress."

"Thank you Suki, I would also like to be directed to the boys' nanny, please."

"Right away mistress."

Yuzuha drums her fingers along her desk waiting to hear from her boys' nanny.

"Mistress, you called for me?" Speaking in a heavy french accent.

"Yes, mademoiselle Annette, I need you to get the boys ready, for an extended visit with Miss Fujioka."

"Oh, mademoiselle Fujioka is visiting the young masters, they will be so happy to hear that, you're setting up a playdate." The French governess expressed excitement and a little relief to hear the news.

"No, I'm afraid…..it's not as simple as a playdate. Mr. Hitachiin, will be escorting the girl to the house, for an extended visit… her mother was in an accident .Please inform the boys, that she is visiting and most likely … she won't be in any mood to play .Please tell them her mother is hurt…. that's all .If she does feel like playing, we should have everything prepared …possibly the stables."

"Yes Mistress, I'm so sorry …..I will make the arrangements to proceed." The nanny answering in a depressed tone as she hears the misery in her bosses voice..

"Oh, before I forget, please contact the personal shoppers I use for the boys' clothes. Have them shop for a girl, who's a spring and a size 4/5. Both winter daywear and nightwear wardrobe will do. Also include shoes and accessories as well, please, have it expressly delivered in three hours to the estate."

"Yes, Yuzuha –Sama, right away."

"Thank you." Ending the phone call, she grabs her coat and heads to her car waiting."

* * *

A petite women with silver hair and serious expression on her face quietly opens a tall wooden door and lightly tiptoes across the room leaning over and softly whispers in her boss's ear. " Sir, she's still here and insistent to speak with you, she says it would be quick she doesn't have a lot of time."

.

Speaking at the head of a conference table, facing the window "Gentlemen …I appreciate your hard work, in progressively planning our next endeavor….. But I must call for an adjournment today, I'll see you next week, Thank you." Several men and women pick up their belongings and head for the door.

.

With his back to the table staring out the glass wall in front of him he sighs heavily. "Fine, I'm done … send her in …."With that the petite woman hurries over to the tall wooden door enters it and returns with another woman. His assistant escorts the other woman to him and then turns and leaves.

.

Thank you for seeing me, I'm sorry for interrupting you… but this is important. After this, I'm afraid I have one more import meeting to attend. So I'll make this quick.

.

The Chair turns, a golden brown haired man with a dazzling smile slowly emerges. "Yuzuha-san how are you? Please have a seat? Motioning to a seat next to his chair at the empty conference table. "This is quite a surprise …. How are your boys?"

.

She shakes her head slightly to refuse the chair. "Their little devils, but that's not important …..I don't have a lot of time and depending on how you wish to proceed with what I'm about to tell you ….You won't ether …but I strongly, believe you should know." Yuzuha starts to explain with a firm but depressed tone.

.

"Really? Yuzuha, what's all this about ….Why do you look so miserable?"

"Yuzuha swallows hard while wringing her hands together, she pauses to take a deep breath. "Yuzura, It's about …..Kotoko." with a mix of sadness and nervousness she speaks her words.

Yuzura's eyes went wide with the mere mention of the name from his distant past "Oh, and why would you come to me, to talk about …..Her. It's in the past. Yuzuha could have sworn, she heard heartbreak in his voice.

"I know you were hurt, badly and you've grown past it …but I also know, that she still feels …..Extremely guilty for hurting you."

"How would you know that? She supposed to be …" Tailing off in astonishment.

"I know ….The real reason, she disappeared, and I know ….what her family and your family are holding over her, to make her …Vanish out of our lives ."

Yuzura flies out of his seat, with rage in his eyes, just inches away from Yuzuha. "What do you mean holding over her head? …..You interrupt my meeting for what …is this your idea of a joke…some sick joke? She's gone! She's been gone! Her family told me that she decided to leave with another man and left the country a…an and h...h…her pl…plane went down .Since the man had a scandalous background, the family decided to keep her death private …..I thought you were my friend, how could you, march in here and joke about my love ….my only true love ….my dead love." Painfully stuttering part of it.

.

She gasped and both of Yuzuha's hands flew up and covered her mouth, her eyes in shock from Yuzura's words and she could tell, this is what he truly believed…. she could see it in his face. His face is so angry and devastated, and heartbroken.

.

Yuzuha speaks softly with tears running down her face. "You mean you don't know ….you've been horribly lied to all these years …Yuzura she's not dead she's alive. Her family and yours are blackmailing her to disappear from our world… she wasn't even allowed to say goodbye." Yuzura's legs start to give out but Yuzuha manages to support him, long enough to ease him in to awaiting chair.

.

Stunned rubbing his face with his elbows resting on his knees stunned "She's …alive? She's alive and being blackmailed by my family ….blackmail with what?" Muttering softly to himself.

Patting him on the back, answering his rhetorical question "You mean "who" …. Are they blackmailing her with...They are blackmailing her with …me."

Yuzura head snaps up and stares at Hitachiin in a confused look. "What, with you ….how?"

With a sad look upon her face "Basically, if she ever came around, they threated to destroy my business ….both her family and yours."

Yuzura thoughts were racing. 'How could anybody do that? Who would do that…. let alone in my family? …Wait there's only one other person, in my family that has the power to do something like this.'

.Then it all clicked. "Mother." Spoke with distain laced in his voice .The thought of Kotoko in so much pain because of his family was making him sick as his stomach was now tied in knots.

"Yes, but from my understanding it was mostly her family, protecting the family's reputation."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Staring in Yuzuha's eyes.

"Look, from what you just learned, I'm taking a great risk just talking to you about her …But we bumped in to each other over two years ago in front of my building… at first she was happy to see me, but then she turned horrified and wanted to get off the public street but that's not why I'm here …."Once more depression setting in.

.

"Two years …"Yuzura's eyes went wide with shock.

"Yes, but as I was saying…. I have no time, to fill you in and gallop down memory lane with you ….there's been an accident."

"Accident you mean …"Trailing off.

"No, but her husband called me and … Yuzuha just couldn't complete that sentence, her mind just wouldn't let her.

Yuzura's face goes white, he runs both hands through his hair, pulling it along the way. "I see where?"

Yuzuha picks up her purse to leave "I thought, you would want to know ….she's at Mt Takao ….I know this is a lot to ask but can you privately speak with Yuri and Akita? I believe they should be informed ….it's been too long."

"Yes, they should know ….Of course, I will call them from the car "He gathers up files and throwing them in his briefcase.

"I'll leave immediately …..And Yuzuha, thank you, for telling me ….I know it's risky for you .I will talk with my mother later…Should I talk to …."Firmly speaking

"No, I'm going there next." Before walking out the door and leaving Yuzura to make his arrangements.

* * *

**Hitachiin's Bunkyo Estate's Foyer**

"You know, I'm sure the boys can't wait to see you. I know they've missed your regular playdates." Mr. Hitachiin speaks in a soft, comforting tone as he escorts a girl into his house. The maid steps forward and takes his coat and hat, he whispers to the maid "Are the preparation finished?"

.

The maid whispers back. "The room will be ready in about an hour, they are busy sorting and stocking the closets. The wardrobe shipment, just arrived."

"Thank you, way to stay on top of things. Could you please, tell the nanny to bring the …"

Cutting off their father. "Haruhi you're here!" Running down the stairs to her, giving her a giant hug. She just stands there with her head down, letting them hug her but not moving.

Hikaru and Kaoru just look at their unresponsive friend, both boys are unsure on what to do.

Hikaru, tilts his head and thinks for moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her away. " Bye dad, come on Kao."

Walking ahead, not even glancing once back at his father.

Kaoru smiles gently and jogs to catch up to take her other hand.

"Boys, her room will be next yours it will be ready in an hour …..Don't forget about dinner." Letting his son's go, He was sure, they could help her.

"Hika, where are we going?" Kaoru asks curiously.

"Fort." Hikaru states without missing a step.

"But I thought the fort was for us, for only our world." Kaoru asks with a concerned voice.

"Look Kao, you and I both know, as of last month, she is a member of our world ….and she needs us." Hikaru speaks firmly as he continues to walk.

"Ok, Hika." Smiling at his brother."

With that, the two boys escort the new member of their world, to begin the climb to the top of the staircase, to the top of the house, to their world.

* * *

A man dressed in a dark suit enters frosted glass doors and bows. "Hitachiins-san Yuzuha to see you sir."

"Please, send her in." Not once ripping his attention away from his work." Yuzuha this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" In a professional tone.

Yuzuha nods over to his assistant casually.

With no response from Yuzuha, he glances up from his paperwork and notices her action. "That will be all, please close the door on your way out" Once his assistant carried out his order, he begans to speak "…now what's this about?"

Yuzuha's mouth is dry she tries to swallow, she wasn't sure if he was a co-conspirator but she felt he should know. "It's about your sister she's ….."Trailing off.

Rubbing his temple. "Yuzuha, my family has told you time and time again, we have no idea… where she is but people are looking in to the matter and when we know something, I will call you."

Quickly walking up to his desk, she places to hands on his desk and leans in to face him. "Cut the crap, I know you know, I also know what your family did to achieve it."

"I have no idea… what you're talking about. "Fixing his glasses.

"You're running out of time…. I know your family used me to blackmail your sister. Hissing through her clenched teeth.

Stunned he slightly leans away from her. "How?"

Yuzuha takes a deep breath ,knowing she could be risking everything "I ran in to her… she was so scared, to be out in the open with me ….I knew it had to be something like that with your family, for her to just vanish. Did you ever care for her?"

"Of course I care for her deeply but my hands are tied, my father is the patriarch of the family this whole thing is …..Him.

"Tell him my family knows …..And his little plan won't work….also I've enlightened, Suoh-san Yuzura, he plans to take this matter up with his mother." With a heavy sigh.

"I'm not here for me you can tell your father…..he will no longer have to consider it, for much longer …..there's been an accident." She straightens up to stand as she gazes down with sad eyes

"I'm afraid …..She doesn't have a lot of time. You should go see her. I know she misses you and blames herself for this whole mess."

Yuzuha…..I can't, he will disinherit me, and my family if I go anywhere near her .He looks away from her.

Leaning across his desk close to his face, two hands for balance are placed on the desk "She's dying ….this is your last chance ….to be the big brother, she needed you to be." Speaking in a firm voice

"Yes, I suppose your right …I'll go tonight."

* * *

How did you like the twist or did you expect it? This chapter was a little sad to write and the next one is no picnic in the park. Please review if you can …I like hearing from you… I should have the next chapter in a day or two. Alimackatjac


	16. Chapter 16 saying goodbye

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran host Club.

Chapter 16 Saying goodbye

* * *

Slowly walking through the white pristine corridors, His mind scrambles to make sense of Yuzuha's information, while he feels a bomb going off in his chest. 'What am I going to say to her… in my mind she's a ghost …She's alive … Hoping and praying throughout those excruciating years of days and nights with a dull and lifeless heart…. to get to talk to her… one last time, to tell her… I understood her choice, she didn't really have a choice …. I never blamed her, a body always gravitates to another body in love there is just no choosing involved …even when that love is one sided .'

.

At His last thought his heart burned through his chest. The pain was unbearable, he grabbed his chest in reflex hoping to pull his heart from the burn and fell against the wall for support. 'Foolish heart….it's your fault for choosing to always be in a constant state of insufferable need ,you've condemned yourself to burn with a loveless existents in a one-sided love….I'm just a helpless bystander riding along with you. ' Blaming his heart the man rights himself from the wall with determination, tugs on his sleeves and continues his walk along the white halls.

.

'But my heart also needs to tell her one last time that…. I love her and my love wasn't reduced with time… it's sweetened with loss and heartbreak and it still rages in my heart and always will…even if I know it can never be returned….Ugh! Should I even be here ? …Especially now with her …..I scarcely lived through the pain once… losing her again can I even live through a second time.'

.

Declaring my love for her now …won't change things ….she loves another and I've accepted that, wouldn't declaring my love for her, only make her uncomfortable …She has more imperative things to worry about other than me ….No, I have to go at least to let her know ..I didn't have anything to do with what her family or …_my mother_ has done to her it had nothing to do with me …. Yes, I can't let her ….blame herself. ….My mother came to me that awful, dark night when the accident occurred ….That night the pain was unbearable …..It still is… the only way I can breathe is because I had the chance to fine another.'

Beep …..Beep …..Beep …Beep heart monitor can be heard from the room .The man reaches to the door with a soft knock.

A slightly distraught voice answers. "Come in "

"Excuse me, miss? I'm looking for a patient named… ..." Trailing off when his head glances over the woman's shoulder to a small hospital bed in a corner of the room next to a window. His eyes go wide ,throat turns to sandpaper, there in the tiny bed he sees his Kotoko, pale ,broken …sleeping. "It's her… how is she?" Yuzura asks as shock seeps into his voice.

Glancing down to the floor "I'm afraid …not well, but she's very stubborn, she is fighting hard and holding on." The answer is laced with sorrow.

"She always knew what she wanted, she was always….. Very stubborn" with a light smile to himself. "Thinking of his Kotoko walking the halls of Ouran.

With the words the stranger spoken he asks with curiosity "I'm sorry, how do you know, Kotoko?"

"Oh please excuse me, where are my manners, my name is Yuzura –san "pulling his hands out of his pockets and offering it to the woman.

With narrowed eyes snubbing the hand "Suoh….?"

Pointing to the door. "You need to leave…she's going through enough ….. You being here at this time, is only adding insult to injury ".The woman's tone turned distasteful and masculine. The woman extends her hands, widens her stance in a protective manner.

Holding up his hands to calm the woman "Wait, I had nothing to do with what happened to her .I would never hurt her." Pain leaks into Yuzura's voice.

Softening just a bit .I know you use to love her ….. Trailing off with sad eyes. "But your world turned us out and treated her like garbage, she doesn't need this, not now, not …like this." Having her resolve return she stiffens ready to defend.

"Ranka … please let him be." A very weak voice comes from the other side of the room .

Ranka's body turns to the voice "But, darling I just ... "

"Sweetie, I'd like to speak to him …please could you go check on ….? Trailing off weakly

Rushing to her side, Caressing her hand, nodding with a small smile "I will be in the hall… if you need me?" Ranka leaves her side, reluctantly. As Ranka sternly passes Yuzura, she gives him a hard warning glare.

Yuzura nods to Ranka with kind eyes and slowly walks to his old friend's bedside and hesitantly places a hand on hers.

She weakly places her hand on his with a small smile "How did you….".trailing off.

With his heart painfully twisting to see his love after so long he lets out a kind smile. "Yuzuha, came to my office …she thought I needed to know."

Her pale face gave a slight smile "figures ….."

"She told me your family …..And _mine_ …had something to do with your disappearance...I have to tell you I would never have agreed to that _my mother_ ….told me you left the country with another man and…. that your plane crashed …." Yuzura's voice breaks as he grabs both of her hands in to his.

.

"Well, I did leave …but just the city… I wasn't allowed to say goodbye …I was praying I would get a chance to talk to you. Your one of my very best friends …. I'm so sorry, I hurt you …so badly." Distraught with tears sliding down her cheeks.

.

Wiping her tears away" .Shhh..., Stop, it doesn't matter…there's nothing to forgive" Calming her and trying to change the subject, he sees a photo of a little girl "who's this?" gesturing to the photo next to her bed with a wide smile.

.

She returns the smile the best she could ….being so tired. "She's my daughter….her name is Haruhi….she's almost 5 and she's staying at Yuzuha's. " Speaking softly.

.

"So where's her father?" Slightly irritated that the man wasn't at her side.

"What do you mean? He just left?"

His eyes widen in shock and instantly melts into a confused look. "The woman?" Pointing in the direction of the hall.

"No, the drag queen." Haruhi corrects him with a small delicate smirk.

Deciding to redirect the awkward conversion "Wow….uh, your daughter looks so much like you …I have a son, he's in France right now, with his mother." Sounding a bit sad.

Weakly "Thank you ….Yuzuha tells me his name is Tamaki?"

"You've heard of him?" Yuzura sounds a bit surprised.

"Yes, she fills me in, now and then …I'm so happy, you found someone, and that you are happy?"

With a heavy sigh "Yes …I found someone, but it wasn't the same .I know it won't change anything but I want you to know… I love you... I'm still in love with you. My Anne, was there …to help support me… to numb the pain …but she's not the one… my one true love will always be you."

.

Kotoko shakes her head with sad eyes. "Yuzura You can't …"

"I know were both married and there's nothing any of us can do or want to do. I just had to tell you…. That you never have to apologize to me because I forgave you in the very beginning, I love you ….._I will always_ love you."

.

"Yuzura …"Starting to protest with tears I her eyes

Holding a finger gently to her paled lips. "No. I have taken too much of your time, just rest, I'll talk to my mother to help Yuzuha …so relax" Watching her eyes drop he lightly brushes her hair away from her eyes.

She slowly murmurs half asleep "Yuzura …I just wanted to see you ….to tell you I know I hurt you …"

Shhh, my love I'll always be here for you. He leans down to gently touch his lips to her forehead for one last kiss …And with that silent tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

After climbing the last staircase, the boys lead Haruhi down to the end of a long hallway. Hikaru checked over his shoulder, silently opened the door. Kaoru pulled Haruhi inside and shut the door quietly.

"Just one more staircase. Ok, Haruhi." Hikaru comforts Haruhi .

The trio arrive at the top of the stairs a large room emerges in the girls view.

"Haruhi we would like to welcome …"" Hikaru waving his hands.

"you to our fort … … ".Kaoru waving his arms.

"No, one else knows about this place." The twin say together

Haruhi looked around but didn't say anything.

"Come on Haru," Hikaru grabs her hand and leads her to a table covered in art supplies …."Let's color" Hikaru sits her in a chair and gently places a crayon in her hand and a blank sheet in front of her.

.

"It'll be fun." Kaoru goes to sit next to her and nudges her with his elbow.

"Watch me" Hika starts drawing his favorite character a purple, nanny eating monster with large crazy eyes and feet sticking out the monsters mouth. "Look Haru, this is what happened to last week's nanny. "Hikaru chuckles a little.

.

Kaoru wasn't paying much attention to his brother. He's seen the nanny eating monster before but he was definitely busy with something. He stuck his tough out to the side of his mouth while concentrating in placing the lines where he wanted them. He stops and pulls back a little, looks at his work and switches colors.

.

Hikaru knew his friend was hurt and he's never seen the girl that way before. He just didn't know how he could help and he was becoming increasingly frustrated. With a huff he went to ask for help but when he saw Kaoru paying more attention to his drawing then their friend. The irritation towards his brother was going to make him snap.

.

Kaoru stopped coloring and tugged on the little girl's jacket.

The little girl didn't look at him and kept her eyes fixed on the table. Kaoru places the drawing on the table and slides his drawing across the table into Haruhi's view. As he's starts to pull his hand away to leave the drawing. A drop of liquid hits his hand. "I made this for you, to give to your mom, from Hika and me. Ok?" The youngest twin spoke softly noticing the drop of liquid on the top of his hand.

.

Haruhi studies the drawing carefully. The drawing has a bouquet of flowers with a red ribbon tied to it in the middle of the paper. A sun with smiley face graced the corner and a bubble bee flying around the flowers. But what really caught Haruhi's eye was in the right hand corner, there was a small red heart with Hika and Kao Hitachiin hand written under the heart…..her friends.

.

Hikaru watches Haruhi pick up the drawing and hold it to her chest as she whispers. "Thank you Kaoru, Hikaru for the drawing." Her eyes are glassy and red but she manages a small smile.

Both boys smile slightly because she finally spoke.

"Let's all draw for your mom, ok?" Kaoru says with a painted smile on his face..

She nods and grabs another crayon and starts to draw a few lines on her paper.

Hikaru looks over from his new drawing and watches Haruhi draw small blue clouds, he notices a sudden drop hit her paper. "Hey Haru, what are you drawing? " He asks in a concerned, quiet voice.

"Mommy's new home." She painfully whispers while keeping her eyes on her paper.

"Oh, you're moving?" Hikaru sad with surprise on his face .

"No, just mommy… Daddy says she's the only one that's going to move away that we …can't come with her." Her eyes fixed to her paper her voice dull and broken.

Looking over at her paper once more. "Uh, Haru, that just looks like clouds, where is her house?" Hikaru asked with confusion.

"The clouds ….that's her new home." She quietly speaks with a little irritation on having to explain herself.

"Haru, what do you mean...people don't live in clouds." Hikaru, becomes frustrated with her obvious confusion.

Kaoru, coloring while not really paying close attention to his brother. Only picks up a word or two. His crayon halts after listening to a few of Hikaru's words …. It all clicks into place. It isn't long before a small clear drop hits his paper as well.

Staring down at her paper. "Hika, do you believe in heaven…my daddy said that mommy will soon have to move away to the clouds."

Then it clicks for Hikaru too. "Yes, I do …. My uncle went there last year, we don't get to see him anymore." Hikaru's voice breaks, his heart aches to see the girl in so much pain.

"Ah, don't worry… my daddy says in heaven they hang on clouds and watch over us …we can't see them but their always looking out for us. Speaking softly trying to comfort Hikaru.

Hikaru's heart begins to warm and expand with the thought that this girl was about to lose her mother and she was trying to make _him_ feel better. The sound of chair legs scraping across the floor echoes in the room. Hikaru stands from his chair and wraps his arms around his friend, hugging her right side. Kaoru leaves his chair and hugs her on her left, with the completed group hug the girl looks up with tears cascading down her cheeks. The twins didn't know what to do but this seemed right.

.

Hikaru has seen his dad help his mom when she's upset. How did he do it again? Then it came to him, he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. The little boy quickly pulled away. He didn't know why but his cheeks felt warm.

.

Kaoru watching his brother, decides he would follow his brother's actions and leaned down sweetly and gave his friend a quick peck. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she leans to the right and kisses Hikaru on his warmed cheek then leans to her left and kisses Kaoru on his pink cheek. "Thank you, Hikaru and you too Kaoru."

The boys nuzzled into Haruhi further and just stood there and held her in a big group hug…. hoping she felt a little bit better. They both removed their furthest hand from her and touched their cheeks, feeling the spot tingle with their fingers. Their hearts began to race. One maybe a little faster than the other.

._

* * *

Yuzuha walked silently in the room She could see Ranka was asleep in the chair leaned over the bedside to hold Kotoko's hand. Beep…beep…..beep.

She didn't want to disturb the sleeping couple, she could tell that they were barely holding on .She quietly slips into the closest chair next to the door.

Ranka looked exhausted holding his wife with five o'clock shadow it looked odd while wearing a dress. Holding her once, strong, independent friend.

She closes her eyes a tear silently slips down her cheek. 'It's not fair …..I just found you .I only get two years and now …What will I do without you ….I promise you, Kotoko … I will stay close to her. I will look after your daughter. Why did I come to you for a contract ….I was so selfish, I didn't see it ….why did we have to fight? Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.'

"You know, she loves you… so much." A hand wraps around her shoulder, a voice next to her speaks softly.

What? A little surprised with Ranka's proximity.

Rubbing her back. "She's a fighter, she's holding on …"

"Well maybe she can…." Hope laced in her voice.

With a heavy sigh "No, the doctors …say it's just a matter of time .I have seen dozens …some from other hospitals, I think Suoh-san sent them over they all came to the same conclusion . Speaking in a dull lifeless tone.

Yuzura-san came here? How did that go? She asks nervously.

Ranka elbows her. "Thanks, for that by the way …at first I wasn't going to let him see her ….but she insisted. I'm glad she did. Yuzura released a weight off her shoulders that she has been carrying around since….."Trailing off Ranka leans his head on Yuzuha.

.

She still has some there but it's slowly lifting. I spoke to Yuzura bit after she fell asleep ….he told me that even though I'm losing her, she was mine for a little while and that there was no other person he envied more in the world …He told me ,he was still in love with her ."

.

Ranka turns his head as tears streaming down his face. "Yuzuha, I just don't know how to live without her."

"Oh, Ranka I didn't know he would do that I'm so…."Rubbing his head.

Interrupting her apology "Don't be…I know I can't just stop loving her, he shouldn't be expected to either ….it seems, he would move the earth for her if he could." Rubbing the tears away.

"Yes he has loved her for a very long time …"

"He seems nice…nothing from what I imagined, you all seem nice."

"All?"

"Two men came by …after Suoh-san I think his name was Yuri –san they seemed surprised too."

"That would be Yuri-san and Akeita -san they were close to her before ….I asked Yuzura to contact them, I'm sure it was a shock they haven't spoken to her since she vanished " …..trailing off .

"Yuzuha?" A very weak voice calls out from the other side of the room .

She jumps up from her seat wipes her face and hurries to Kotoko's bedside. "Oh, hey, sleepy head. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Yuzuha, I'm sorry we fought." Kotoko voice comes out raspy as she attempts to take a breath.

"Shhh, sweetie, don't… I was being selfish, I was thinking of myself." Running a hand through Kotoko's hair.

"No, it's makes since …but I'm not sure, if it would be right… because I wasn't willing to do it." Haru spoke with her word coming out a bit mumbled as she is having troubles breathing.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter just rest" Pinning her hair back to her ear.

"Yuzura, how's is Haruhi?" Kotoko Eyes falling back to sleep.

With a small smile "She's fine, I was just about to pop over to check on her .When you woke up."

"Could you please check on her?" Half asleep.

"Shhh don't worry, I've called my husband and she been with the boys all afternoon making cards."

Kotoko gives her a small sleepy smile.

Yuzuha eye start to water. "You know, I should go check on them .who knows what there up to?' Yuzuha turns to rush out the door before she breaks.

"Yuzuha?" Kotoko calls out softly.

Yuzuha stops just before the door her arm leans on the doorframe for support. "Yes." Trying to keep her voice from cracking .

"Thank you ….for Yuzura." Kotoko mumbles with heavy sleepy breath.

"What are friends for?" Yuzuha voice cracks as she runs out of the room .Yuzuha falls against a wall just outside her friend's room and slides down the wall while tears begin stream down her face with uncontrollable sobs.

.

"Yuzuha wait." Ranka stops in the hall and pulls her in for a hug "Thank you, she loves you…. you mean the world to her… thank you for pulling her back into your life, even when I objected ,Thank you." Hugging the sobbing woman.

.

The ginger hugs him back after while she lets go, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Well, I better go, and check on your daughter, I'll be back after that."

"No, get some sleep… the doctors says, she still has a little time." Straightening up to his feet putting out a hand to help Yuzuha.

Taking his hand to stand on her feet "Are you sure?" Yuzura asks with concern on her face.

"Yes." Turning to head back in the room.

"I'll be back, in the morning then. Should I bring Haruhi?"

Speaking to Yuzuha with his back turned at the doorway to the room he shakes his fallen head. "No, she been through enough ….these past days. Let her have one good day…Before…. I'll call you if anything changes."

"All right." And with that Yuzuha leaves and Ranka joins his wife in the hospital room.

* * *

**A little while later….**

Yuzuha drags herself to the door and enters the estate.

"Mistress, your home?"

She hands here things to the maid and hurries upstairs, to see her husband standing in the doorway of Haruhi's bedroom. Strolls up to her husband and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hun?"

Holding a finger to his lips "Shhh, their asleep." Pointing in the room .Yuzuha peeks in the room to see all three children sleeping .The girl is tucked in the center and the two boys laying on top of the covers .A blanket was thrown on top of each them. Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left. In Haruhi's hand was Kaoru's drawing. Yuzuha silently walks in and gently takes it from her hand, caressing a hand over the girl's head. She notices a few more drawing placed on the nightstand and quickly picks them up. She leans down and gently kisses her boys and ruffles each ginger's head, before she tip toes out of the room.

She smiles, while she studies Kaoru's drawing than flips through the other pages, giggles a bit with her hand covering her mouth. "Ah, Hikaru's purple nanny eating monster." She shuffles through the entire stack, ends back on Kaoru's drawing. Yuzuha notices the little red heart with the boys' names. "What's this?" Tilting the drawing towards her husband.

Whispers to his wife "Cards for Kotoko, the kids made them in _their fort_."

Yuzura sees a maid making her way up the staircase before waving her hand over. "Please, see that these get delivered right away, to the hospital in care of patient Fujioka, Kotoko. My assistant should have the information, please be careful with them."

.

"Yes, mistress." The maid carefully goes down the stairs with the drawings.

"So, what happened? They showed Haruhi _their fort_?" Questions in disbelief.

Taking his arms and encircling his wife with them, nuzzling her cheek. "You know, I've been watching them all day here and there ….Yuzuha, you may be right, about her. I've never seen the twins act towards anyone, like they act with her. …..she was upset all day she wouldn't talk and they just came over hugged her now and then." Motioning to the three children sleeping.

.

"When she decided, she wanted to lie down. They came in here shortly after, we couldn't stop them actually. We kept shooing them away but they would sneak back in. Good thing too, she didn't fall asleep until they refused to leave her side and shortly after that, the twins fell asleep next to her. I just came in, to check on them and found them like this. The boys looked a bit cold, so I tried to carry each one to bed but they each woke up asked me not to. So I threw a blanket on each of them ...I know this is bad timing…. but is their anyway to get her parents to reconsider."

.

Caressing her husband's arm .With a heavy sigh. "No…I was selfish, I should have never asked. The girl is not from our world .Hopefully with time…the two children will grow naturally together, like we did."

"But darling, how is that possible? The father doesn't much care for us." Kissing his wife's cheek, caressing her hand

"Well he met Yuzura-san and a few others today and his mind just might have changed ".

"So that's what you meant, when you said you needed to meet with a few heirs, today. Honey are you sure they could destroy you?" Her husband voices his concern.

"Our family's lawyers are on top of this. I was assured the Suoh family would be dropping it, from Yuzura himself .I know this is a risk…. but she needs to see them, to be able to let go. So… she can rest at peace."

"Oh, Darling, I'm so sorry." Squeezing his wife.

She turns to bury her face into her husband's chest. "She's the daughter of my best friend …..My dying best friend…If Ranka will have me, I want to be there for her...That's all I want .she will need someone to talk to ….That girl, is the last remaining bit of my best friend …and I will protect her like my own ." Tears slide down her cheeks on to her husband's shirt.

.

"He hugs his wife and kisses her head … Shhh let's get you some dinner and off too bed. I have no doubt the next couple of days are going to be tough on you."

He lets out a heavy sigh. "On all of us" Speaking to himself, while glancing over to the three children asleep.

* * *

**Later that night...**  
._

Late at night, when all the hospital staff is reduced to a few nurses and a couple doctors. A dark figure emerges from the cold, rainy night and slowly drifts in the door ad roams down the hallway. He paused at a door and peered inside and slowly crept into the patient's room. He could see a woman, lying in bed, turned towards the window.

.

In the back ground he heard beep …Beep …..beep…beep an erratic heart monitor. He quietly slipped next to the bed, the refection of the rain was dancing across her face …a tears slipping down her face. The dark figure gradually reaches a hand towards the crying woman. He hears a slight sniffle next to him. Startled he spoke just above a whisper "Kotoko, little sister?"

.

The woman turns her body slowly, throws her arms around him. "Brother, is that you?"

"He nods, carefully hugging his sister's frail body and kissing her cheek."

"How did you know?"

With a small smile he pulls away to sit at her side. "Yuzuha."

"My little guardian angel, she didn't tell the family, does father know?" Her heart starts beating recklessly.

Seeing the heart monitors reaction, he quickly tries to calm her "Shhh, No. don't worry about that."

"He doesn't know _yet_… but it's only a matter of time ….you can't let Yuzuha get hurt. " Kotoko whispers.

Her heart monitor started to beep rapidly. "Shhh I'll do my best, but father is still running the show that's why I came late, to avoid anybody that might report me." Smoothing her hair down with his hand "I am so sorry that …I'm so weak, I should have stood up to him." Just above a whisper

"No, you would be in the same situation, if you did …besides, I hear you have a bit of a family now …..Yuzuha told me." Her voice comes out in a weak whisper.

He sadly nods to his sister.

"I hear, you have four children, your busy boy."

"Yes I do." Let out a wide glassy eyed smile, His smile soon fades. "Kotoko, I wanted to let you know that it broke my heart, when I turned you away at the door… I just wanted to keep you and hide you in my closet …" A tear streamed down his face.

"My family would be rather upset with you, if you did that. Besides I like a little color in my life." She smiles at her inside joke. She's begins breathing deeply.

"Family?!"A little taken back.

"Shhh, Yes, I'm married and he's just over there on the cot."

"The one in the dress?" Concern runs in his voice.

She slightly nods. "We have a daughter, she's four, and going on five, her name is Haruhi. Those pictures are from her and her friends, they just arrived." She weakly motions to the drawing taped to the window. Sounding very tired and weak.

Her brother looked at the drawings, a purple monster eating somebody, some clouds with a house built on top and flowers. He noticed the heart and observed carefully the names written under it. "Kotoko those are lovely is that what started you crying or are you putting up a brave front for everybody as usual?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Turning her nose at him.

"Kotoko I didn't abandon you… I was just buying time."

"What?"

"Are father is sick and when he…. passes, I will be the head of the family, I had planned on accepting you back into the family once that occurred."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because…Trailing off weakly.

"Not just for you but your daughter as well. "Glancing at the photo next to his sister's bed.

"No, he can't do anything, Yuzuha's family knows …..Haruhi will be fine with her father. Now please, tell me what's going on with the family, we have so much to catch up on …first off, tell me about those children of yours." Kotoko asked while sounding tired.

Holding her hands in his "I don't think that's such a good idea… you need your rest."

"I missed you brother, please… if not now than never." A weak hand tugs at his sleeve as she looks up with pleading eyes.

"Shhh, all right if you insist." He sadly chuckled at his little sister.

The rest of the night they talked… she would fall asleep for a while and he would sit there caress her hair until she stirred on her own and then they would talk some more. When the first light touched her window he leaned in to kiss his sister one last time to say goodbye.

* * *

This Chapter was a real challenge for me….I tried to keep the feelings in tune with Kotoko's situation with a few slight sweet upbeat moments, so not to be too depressing.

Plus this week I tried my hand at a Hikaru, Kaoru one-shot but I'm afraid I ended up getting a bit carried away ,it turns out, it's going to be my new twin chapter story with their POV . I wasn't going to write two chapter stories at the same time but at the time, I needed a little happy pick me up to even out the depressing feeling from the last two chapters. Can you guess what family Kotoko belongs to?


	17. Chapter 17 A family comes forward

_***Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club**_

**Chapter 17 A family comes forward.**

* * *

He stumbled in the door as he allows the light of a brand new day creep through the open door, shining brightly against the polished foyer floor. He quickly shuts the door behind him, rubbing his irritated, sleep deprived eyes from the harsh bright light. He slowly trudged up the stairs to his room. If he was lucky enough the exhausted man would be able to squeeze a few hours of much desired sleep. Before he was expected to be at his first meeting of the day.

.

Now thinking about it, he can't quite recall how he arrived home. Thank goodness, he was home in his quiet bedroom, next to his sleeping wife. The tired man was out all last night, but he wouldn't have change it for the world. Kotoko's brother leaned down to gently kiss his wife's forehead, being careful not to disturb his wonderful wife.

.

He has grown to love his lovely wife, with his entire soul .He shuttered to think what harm he possibly had bestowed on his family, for visiting his sister but his visit could not be denied. The estranged brother had craved as he kept it secret from his entire family with the exception of his wife, who he could absolutely trust. The desire burned deep inside of him to meet with his much loved, disowned, little sister for far too long.

.

He gently sat down on the padded seat that rested just before his bed and began pulling his shoes off. He quickly loosened his tie and tossed it to the floor. He couldn't be bothered to waste his precious time to getting undressed the rest of the way, at that moment. If need be, he could have slept in plated metal armor and been comfortable enough to sleep.

.

He dipped his fully clothed body carefully under the covers, slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes. With a heavy sigh he thought to himself 'I was extremely careful, I traveled in the dark of night but I couldn't just turn my back I…I had to say goodbye.' With that final thought his mind drifted off to an exhausted sleep and one as a lone and unseen tear slid against his cheek and touched his pillow.

.

"Excuse me sir, father." The man blinked several times before he opened his eyes fully staring at his vast bedroom ceiling filled with blinding light. His head was pounding, it felt like he had just closed his eyes. His eyes began to blink rapidly against the glaring light.

.

"Yes?" With a stern voice he answers the voice that so rudely had awaken him.

He rolls slowly to his side and glances at his bedside clock .There's a reason he feels like he just shut his eyes because he did, about an hour ago. He rolls back on his back. With a heavy sigh, that's all he gets. Staring at the wall. "Ok, tell him, I'll be a moment."

"Sir, he wishes for you, to hurry." The maid squeaks timidly.

"Yes, I'll be there. "He speaks in an annoyed tone as his hand tosses off his warm comfy blankets to expose his body to the fresh cold morning air.

"Very good, sir." The maid bows and leaves.

* * *

**Early morning in the Hitachiin guest bedroom. **

Two ginger head twin lean close to their sleeping friend

"Haru" Hikaru with his gold eyes dipped in concern he whispers in his friend's ear.

" "

"Haruhi, are you wake? Kaoru mirroring his brother as he softly speaks to the sleeping girl on the other side.

" "

"Haru, we want to show you something." Hikaru extends a hand to lightly nudge the girl's shoulder.

" "

"Haruhi…Haru Are you awake? "Kaoru again mirrors his brother but manages to be somewhat sweeter about it.

The young girl, hearing voices calling her name, slowly surfaces from the dream world and blinks her eyes rapidly. Until four golden orbs begin to materialize in her blurred vision.

"Look Kao, she's awake." Hikaru eyes shine brightly at his brother as he speaks in an excited voice.

"Haru, come on, just a little more." Kaoru encourages the girl who is slowly emerging from her slumber while speaking softly to the girl.

Haruhi begins to focus on the four golden orbs. Slowly with each new blink the orbs gradually form into something. She blinks once more and recognizes the twins' faces hovering directly over her while smiling wide with bright shiny eyes. Not being her normal everyday morning routine and seeing the twins hovering over her sleepy head. She jumps back with a small squeal. Scaring the twins with her sudden outburst, they jump back with screams of their own.

"Haru, don't do that! You're going to scare poor Kaoru to death." With wide astonished eyes Hikaru yells while he breathes rapidly, clutching his chest.

"What are you two doing?" The girl startled sits up to glance at the two twins on either side of her.

"We wanted to see if you were up." After he heard his brother's words Kaoru turns to give him a look.

"Yeah Haru, we wanted to bring you to the estate's stables. Hikaru speaks once more with excitement coloring his voice.

"Shhh Hika, it was supposed to be a surprise." Scolding his brother.

Hikaru rolls his eyes at his brother while speaking bluntly. "Well, it's not a very good surprise. Kao, were dressed in our equestrian gear, she's not stupid"

Hearing their plans she falls back against the cool white over stuffed pillow.

Seeing his friend fall back in bed Hikaru extends a hand to nudge his friend to get out of bed. "Come on Haruhi, mom bought you a really cute outfit with a pink helmet, just for horses."

Haruhi rolls over away from them. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel much like getting up." She speaks in a depressed tone with her back facing the twins.

"But Haruhi, we been waiting a really long time, for you to wake up… Please." Both twins pout.

"No, I don't feel like it." She sniffles.

"Come on get up and have some breakfast and come with us." Kaoru reach over to shake her shoulder.

"No, thanks." She shrugs away from his touch.

Hika gently places a hand over her shoulder and lightly shakes her. "Haru, it's not very nice to stay in bed all day, our parents want you to come with us. Please." Hikaru speaks bluntly.

"Come on Haruhi, breakfast is waiting." Kaoru with concern he nudges her.

Listening to the twins, she slowly rolls over to see them.

Hikaru's brightly lit eyes locked onto Haruhi's. "Come Haru, one day of fun, that's all we ask." Hikaru starts to bounce on the bed chanting repeatedly. "Come on Haru, let's go play! "

"Yeah, come on Haru lets go play!" Following his brother's example of chanting. "Come on Haru, let's go play! "

Hikaru grabs her hand and pulls her from the covers.

Kaoru again follows his brother's example and grabs her other hand. Both boys pull her to her feet, the boys start to bounce once more. This time together holding both the determined girls hands. Chanting "Come on Haru, let's go play!"

Haruhi having no choice being pulled by boys, jumps an involuntary bounce.

Both boys notice the tiny bounce and begin to bounce higher on the bed with smiling faces while chanting loudly. "Come on Haru, let's go play!"

She jumps with the twins, to keep her arms from being pulled. She jumps again. "Alright, alright, one day."

"Yaaaa! Come on Haru lets go play." After repeating their chant one last time, they folded up their legs in midair. Bounced once on their bottoms before leaping from the bed "Hurry Haru, breakfast is waiting."

Haru watches the twins close the door behind them. With a sigh, she flops back down on her pillow for one quiet moment.

* * *

**One Hour later at Kotoko's former childhood home.**

An hour later he finds himself before a massive wooden door an intimidating feeling emits from the grand door. Well not the door itself but what, no rather, whom is waiting behind the door. He straightens his shoulders and, brings forward a firm, balled up fist to respectfully knock on the massive door.

.

"Enter." A stern intimidating voice that sent shivers down Kotoko's brother's spine. He grasps the handle and inhales quickly to take a deep breath and exhales slowly, twisting the knob and slipping into the room.

.

"Ah, come in my boy, what detained you so extensively? Didn't the maid inform you that I requested for your presence promptly?" With a stern voice the elder man spoke but didn't even bother to glance up from his paperwork.

.

Bowing to his the elder man. "Yes Father, I hadn't even prepared myself, for the day, yet."

He glances towards his son, with a raised eyebrow. "Really, isn't that a bit late for you "Waving a hand of dismissal. "Never mind that, The family has another chance to connect with the Suoh's." Slightly touching his fingertips together before his face with a slight sly smile.

.

"Father, what do you mean…Yuzura-san just has the one son and from what I hear the matriarch of the Souh's will not permit him to be the next family's heir, due to complications with the boy's mother ."Sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes, but I was just on the phone with Souh-san, it seems our little bird that flew the nest has a little chick."

"So, what does that have to do with the family, she was thrown from the nest." Studying his father's face.

"Clearing his throat with down cast eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry to inform you... that our little bird doesn't have long but… as soon as she passes, were going to take custody away from her trash ….He was able to take our beloved Kotoko away but I will not let him corrupt my granddaughter. The family lawyers have been working on it for a couple of days now. They assure me that as her loving maternal grandfather the court will assign custody to me, over the trash. Then your niece's custody will be assigned to yourself, as well, as the family's heir. The matriarch of the Suoh's has agreed to a contract with our family. If I can guarantee my granddaughter's hand to the Souh family's young heir. What's the boy's name? The French one?"

"Tamaki, sir."

"I will not proceed to make the same oversight twice. Before the girl turns, legally 18, I will have the right to sign her away, as I deem fit, since I will be her legal guardian."

"With all due respect, father your health …the girl can't be more than 5 or 6 years. You and the family's doctors have informed me, your body is wearing out and have maybe a year or two, if that."

"No need for that, I'm well aware, of my fast approaching expiration date. I have already talked to our lawyers. As long as we get custody of her, I will be able to sign the papers anytime, I see fit .That means as soon as I have custody I'm signing her away to the Souh's."

Kotoko's brother's throat went dry hearing his father's treacherous words. "The girl will be technically married to the Suoh's boy heir. Binding both families by the girl's next birthday….. the child newlyweds will grow up together, school together live at the same estate together. The Suoh family will be able to the mold the girl to grandmother's specifications."

.

"No, more mistakes, we have one shot at this. We need to make a strong front to avoid court. If I can maneuver her father to sign away his own rights for the betterment of himself and his child. We could proceed with the girl much quicker. My personal guards are extending an invitation to our little bird's husband. I insist you make yourself available to the estate this afternoon, make sure you have all preparations ready. I want the trash to feel at home with a supporting and loving family …..You're dismissed. "With a wave of his hand, he continued with his paperwork .The son bowed to his father and walked out the door.

* * *

Once behind the door, the family's heir hurried to an obscure bathroom and fell against the door. He slid down the door to the floor .His stomach painfully turned with the thought of his father's callous behavior, towards his little sister. 'What the hell can I do to protect her? My father thinks of his own daughter being nothing more than refuse for years but now because she's worth more on her deathbed than alive .'

.

With the thought of his father conspiring over his little sister's deathbed his stomach begins to retch, clearly aware of his body's intent. He crawls to a nearby decorative potted plant on the floor and his stomach begins having uncontrolled heaving. The continuous retching jerked his shoulders violently. His body collapsed against the wall out of pure exhaustion.

.

Once he felt his stomach being contained, he crawled to the sink and pulled himself off the floor. He didn't dare glance at his reflection. Instead, he turned the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. Pooling some of the frigid water in his palms as he carefully brings his cupped hands to his lips to rinse the vile taste from his abused mouth. He glances at the mirror he notices dark circles emerging under his eyes, as the water drips off his chin.

.

'He's going to do the one thing Kotoko didn't want to happen which is going to happen like it or not…..Dam him, I hate my father, he's using Kotoko's little girl as a pawn. First he kicks her out with nothing then he's all warm and inviting, until he can sell his granddaughter to the highest bidder. I need to confront him.'

.

My balled up fist slams against the marbled counter before grasping the counter tightly with both hands …with a heavy sigh his head falls in defeat. 'He would just disinherit me and one of my brothers would be more than happy to proceed with my father's intentions. What can I possibly do to protect the small girl?' At his darkest and most helpless moment a little flowered drawing flashed in his mind ….He swiftly reaches over for a soft hand towel to dry his face before he headed for his personal car.

* * *

._

**Late morning, at the Hitachiin Estate **

A tall thin maid with hair piled on top of her head in a rather large bun bows quickly "Hitachiin-sama a man is here to see you. "

"Just a man, that's a rather vague description .I'm just on my way out."

"He said, that he owes you, for last night."

Crooking an eyebrow "Really? Please send him in." With curious eyes, she waves her hand, dismissing the maid.

"Sir, Mistress Hitachiin, will see you." Leading the man in to the dining room.

The man slightly bows to the ginger woman. "Yuzuha-san." Her eyes go wide to her male visitor.

With a mischievous smile, Yuzuha gestures to the chair and the elaborate breakfast that sits before her. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you care for a plate? I must say your visit here is rare… So, what brings you here?" Yuzuha asks with curiosity, burning from her eyes.

Clearing his throat and waving away the offered food. He's still suffering from his morning. His stomach turns with the thought. "No, thank you, coffee will be fine .I have a problem and I'm hoping, we can benefit from each other."

Motioning to the maid to serve her guest coffee. "Sir, your current presence has me intrigued, please continue."

"Yes well …Yuzura-san, my father is planning on taking custody of Haruhi after …" Avoiding the last words he just could not bring himself to say but firmly, speaking.

"What, you have to be joking." Yuzuha eyes were shocked wide with the news.

"No, It's no joke and not only that but ..."

"There's more?" interrupting Kotoko's brother. "Sorry, please continue."

"Yes, he already has plans to enter her into a signed contract by Haruhi's next birthday. After the signing takes place her care would fall under her technically new, husband and since the boy in question is around six, it will fall to the boy's family."

Taking in a quick breath astonished with her hand gently covering her mouth "This is all perfectly despicable, but I must ask, how this can possibly benefit my family."

"Hey mom, Haruhi is _finally _ready, so were heading out." Hikaru walks over to his mother.

"Please excuse us." She bows and quickly leaves the table.

"Darling you can't just go by yourselves, it's dangerous." The ginger headed mother gracefully raised from her chair before turning to the small boy to extend her hand to straighten his shirt.

"Hika, what's taking you so long?" A ginger headed boy with orange and black equestrian gear, enters the room followed by a brown eyed girl in pig tails, wearing tan riding tights and a fitted pink jacket with a pink riding helmet.

"Mom said, we can't go by ourselves." Whines the boy in the blue riding helmet and matching outfit.

"Ahhh, don't you all look so precious. Just give me a minute boys, I'll get your nanny and some servants to go with you."

"Ahhh, but Mom, that will take forever." Both boy impatiently whine .

"No buts." Yuzuha extends a hand to wave over a maid.

Kotoko's brother stares at his tiny niece with a small smile while thoughts race through his head. 'She is identical to my baby sister. She's so tiny, she looks so fragile.' His small smile melts into worry and frustration and then irate anger with the thought of this tiny defenseless girl being crush by his father, for a small fortune.

Glancing at the servants escorting the children to the stables. "Please excuse me, the duties of being a mother and all that, you were saying." Yuzuha slips back into her chair.

With his glasses reflecting the light "How is she doing?"

"Oh, not well, the boys seem to be helping her through it though." With a depressed tone.

"Well I'm thankful, if they can help her through it."

"Yes they help each other …but enough of this, I was just about to step out .You were saying?"

"I was saying, he isn't just interested in the Suohs. If you recall, he tried to set us up as well "

"Ah, Yes but that was long ago."

"Listen I don't have a lot of time, before I need to be back. I noticed, you have twin boys."

"Yes, you're correct."

Setting his coffee cup down against the table as he clear his throat once more. "I would officially like to enter Haruhi in a contract with one of your boys. As you know, she would fall under the Hitachiin family's protection. Under your care, she would grow up freely, out of reach from my family's hands.

.

Once, I become my family's patriarch, I will have control over my family. I will nullify the contract, if you wish... Or we can proceed joining the two families. Either way, for helping me protect the last bit of my sister, your family will benefit from it significantly as the future heir to my family, I give you my word. All you need to do is convince my sister to enter her daughter into the contract. I will make it very beneficial to your family."

.

"Listen, it will not work... I've already tried, she refuses to agree." Letting her eyes fall to the direction of her boys with sad eyes.

"You, already tried? Please forgive my bluntness, for what I'm about to say. You know, after observing your boys with my niece. I can see, why you would want to. The children seem to have a deep understanding for each other and at such a young age, there's bound to be a few underdeveloped feelings there. I've also been made aware of your current problem with the twins. My niece would be the perfect puzzle piece for your little family's puzzle. No,doubt you first came up with this little idea to try and protect my sister, falling under the protection of the Hitachiin family."

.

Taking a sip from her tea cup to hide her expression. A moment later her expression calmed, she set her tea gracefully on the table. "Yes, that was my original intent. I must say you are quite observant, but as I have already stated, it will not work."

.

Leaning in to make himself clear. "Yes, but my family wasn't involved, they will win custody…. Hell, they may even make shit up, just to get her. My father will get his deal, one way or another." Speaking firmly.

With a sigh she carefully Studies her male visitor. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate the way my family, my father turned on her ….and I owe you for helping her and not turning her away and ….I owe you for last night ….I'm eternally grateful …for last night with my sister, if you hadn't come to me ….before, I would have never been able …to." Trailing off not allowing himself to continue.

.

"So, you went to see her last night?"

"Yes."

"How did Ranka take it?" Her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"He was asleep ….he doesn't know."

"After what your family did to Kotoko, Ranka cannot tolerate our world. Furthermore what your father is planning, will throw him over the top ….I have been working with him trying to convince him otherwise. I was just able to get him to believe, we are not all cruel and heartless. And now this …." Pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed to the ground trying her best to avoid a headache.

.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a choice, my family will win custody. You are the only other family that my father wishes to have ties with, at present time. Go to my father officially with a genuine offer to enter a contract. With my family it's the only way, we can protect her. Otherwise, she will be contracted to the Suohs before the ink is even dry on the custody papers.

.

Look I'll proceed with the meeting with my father. I will try and convey my father's true intentions to Ranka, but I can only do so much under my father's observations before he gets suspicious …. You need to show up at the hospital, this afternoon and try to convince Ranka of my father's true intentions and enlighten him with the gravity of the situation to protect his daughter …..Do what you think is right …for them and for you."

"And if they don't agree ….what then? Why don't you go over there and explain it to them."

"I can't, he has people watching. How else do you think he knew about the girl? He's known since the accident. If I get involved, he will disown me. Then the girl, will have no one to defend her. That is why I wasn't able to do anything before.

.

Letting his glasses fall Yuzuha could see the pain in his eyes. "It's rather hard for me to say, but I was a horrid, big brother. I should have found some way to stand up to my father and protect her from this madness …but I swear to you, I will be an uncle, my sister can be proud of. I will protect that tiny girl .I'm pleading with you, if there was another way I would do it. I haven't seen, my sister in years with the exception of last night but I'm pretty damn sure what her feeling are towards contracts." Straightening himself hiding his expression once more.

.

"So, you haven't turned your back on her." Astonished as the once, stoic man revealed his true feelings for his sister and niece.

"No, I haven't. Look if they can't be convinced, then officially go to my father and make a deal with him, regardless. I'll make it as generous as I can. When I'm the head of my family, I will do as you wish either keep or break the contract. This could help your boys considerably, but in the end I will proceed with whichever you choose."

Falling back in her chair with a sigh. "So… the little girl still ends up being one of us, after all." Speaking softly

"She never left our world… she is a part of Kotoko, there for in extension, a part of us. Please just consider it, you're the last person that can help and ultimately protect my niece."

"Even though both my husband and I want this extremely, I won't go behind her back, she's my best friend, I know how she feels about this whole thing …..but I'll see what I can do."

._

* * *

Ranka struggles as he's forcible walked in to a room by two muscled men dressed in something a little too nice for their normal thuggish style.

A man leaning on a desk with arms crossed. "Oh Ranka, so we finally meet at last. Please have a seat." Gesturing to a seat across from him.

Ranka's hem of his flowing skirt tossed and flaring out with his struggle. "No, thank you. I won't be staying." Standing tall with firm shoulders.

Kotoko's brother snapped his fingers once and the two men forcibly set Ranka in a chair. Once in the chair, both men left a hand on Ranka's shoulders to firmly keep the ginger in the chair.

"Like I said, good afternoon, Ranka."

Leaning his head forward with a glare. "Whom, may I ask are you?"

Leaning in to Ranka with a look of disgust. "Let's just say, I'm a concerned uncle …now do you understand who I am." Grabbing Ranka's blouse with balled fists and yanking it forward.

Just then an elder man was wheeled in to the room with several others attending him. "Son, where are your manners? Ranka is our guest." Hissing at his son.

Letting Ranka's blouse fall from his hands, smoothing it. "I'm so sorry. Bowing with a cruel obscured smile on his face, only in Ranka's view .He snaps his fingers once and the men let go of Ranka's shoulders .

.

The man is wheeled next to Ranka "I have just been informed about my daughter's sad predicament. Please excuse my son, I'm so sorry, we are all troubled, and just overcome with the potential loss. "Giving a comforting hand to Ranka.

.

With a kind firm voice. "What also concerns me is you and the current state of your finances, after this lengthy hospital visit. I know that Kotoko is the bread winner and with her gone. How will you take care of my granddaughter? The way she deserves."

.

Pulling his hand away in disgust "What do you care? You turned her away with nothing."

Holding up two hands in surrender he kindly speaks .With a heavy sigh. "I'll admit that we have both made mistakes …..But I am a concerned father and you didn't get away with nothing …..I let her have what was in that account …whom do you think helped her get her job, the one she has now? I've always been concerned for my daughter. I'm sure you will disagree with my methods…I have a fatherly, obligation to them… to produce strong children, a strong family." Once again resting a comforting hand on Ranka.

.

Glancing down at his hand "You are right, I can't agree with your methods but if what you're saying is true .Then I guess I could see that maybe you are a concerned father. Rubbing his neck, glancing to Kotoko's father.

.

"I want to help you, after…. I will take care of everything, the hospital bills, my granddaughter's future education .I assure you, and she will be among our brightest students and attend the best Academy. She will be schooled in art, culture and proper etiquette. She will blossom with my financial support and you will be spared the financial struggle. "The elder man feign a kind understanding expression.

.

"You both can stay at the estate as members of our family. Of course in order to that you will have to sign over Haruhi's custody."

Pulling his hand away with wide eyes "So that's what you want? Speaking with outrage.

Holding his hands before him slightly in surrender. Once more with a calm, kind voice." No, no don't get me wrong… It's purely technical for liability reasons. You would still be her father, just backed by the family's support .We will need each other after my daughter's impending passing. "With a mournful voice.

.

"After all when she gets older, she will hardly be around the estate, busy with her education and future _friends_ .That's when I believe the family will come to your aid with the loneliness of your missing family. We can support you in your dreams of whatever you wish to pursue. Don't you both deserve a little happiness after your loss?"

.

"Yes, I am concerned about the future of my family." Rubbing his neck. With a heavy sigh. "I will say this though, you have pleaded your case well. It seems I have a lot to consider. "

With a kind firm voice. "Well then, I'll leave you to my son. Please allow a family car to transport you to the hospital. Oh, if I were you, I wouldn't mention this to my daughter. She still …has problems with my methods .She wouldn't understand, what a father feels for his family .What heavily rests on our shoulders as our responsibility to our child's true happiness. Being a father yourself …you understand how I feel …that I just want to help my family. Son, Thank you for seeing me." Firmly shaking, Ranka's hand.

.

The elder man motions his hand to Kotoko's brother. "Please show Ranka out and this time demonstrate your proper manners." With a look of warning.

Bowing to his father "Yes, right away, sir.

Straightening himself. "Please, this way." Leaving the room and showing Ranka to the door.

Ranka and Kotoko's brother headed for the foyer but Just before the foyer Kotoko's brother tripped Ranka into an obscured hallway. Ranka fell roughly against the wall. "Oh I'm so sorry, it seems you have tripped on the rug .Please let me help you "

.

Kotoko's brother quickly leans over Ranka. Grabbing Ranka's shoulders firmly attempting to straighten his new brother in-law. He leans towards Ranka's ear. In a cruel whisper. "Do not be fooled by the old man, he has ulterior motives. He plans to have your daughter be contracted to another family before the ink is dry….on the custody papers. Let me dumb it down for you commoner …My family is going to sell your daughter off into marriage to the highest bidder. Before her next birthday….and there is absolutely, nothing you can do about it ….The very idea trash like you against me" He chuckles cruelly to himself.

.

Kotoko's brother pulls Ranka to his feet and roughly pushes him against the wall with balled up fists. "My family will get custody of your daughter and I would never lower myself to apologize to trash like you. I have enough power …I don't have to worry. With a snap of my fingers I could make you disappear." With the last word spoke Kotoko's brother snapped his fingers causing Ranka to flinch at simple action. Kotoko's brother smiled a cruel smile with the knowledge that Ranka was paying close attention to his little speech.

.

"Then being the closest family, she would go to me. You see I've done some homework, it seems that Kotoko wasn't the only one that was disowned, for life's little choices." Letting go of Ranka's blouse and smoothing it out with a smirk painted on his face.

"Better start saying all of your goodbyes because once my dear sister is gone, so is your daughter." The new brother in-law leads Ranka to the door.

Ranka looking rather stunned turns to look at his brother in law .The cruel smile painted on Kotoko's brother's face made a shiver travel down Ranka's spine. "This is as far as I go."

Instructing the driver waiting outside the main house. "Please take him to the hospital. I'm sure I've given him _plenty_ to think about… I'm certain he will need to compose a _goodbye or two."_

"_Goodbye, my dear brother." _Shaking his hand firmly, with that he shut the door in Ranka's face.


	18. Chapter 18 Just one day

Disclaimer * I do not own Ouran host club .Bummer.

Chapter 18 Just one day.

* * *

**After the family meeting …**

A fatigued man, slowly stumbled through the automatic, sliding doors to the hospital. Dressed in a long flowing casual skirt that looked like it had been worn several days and in truth it had been. He found himself emotionally, physically drained and just holding himself together with pure will. He has been like that for days. If you ever have stayed at a hospital, you would know it's the worse place to sleep. Doctors and nurses strolling in and out at all times of day and night. It wasn't very sleep conducive. Even if he could find a moment of peace, his mind would race with thoughts of his ailing wife and her condition.

.

He scratched his emerged whiskers that covered his weary face. Flopping down in the closest seat exhausted without being too close to people. He needed to think. His entire life as he knew it was being torn from him. That mundane morning before the accident. Just running around their apartment grabbing coffee worried about being late for work. While his wife stands around the stove with an apron tied around her waist to protect her professional attire. As she burns their daughter's breakfast…would end up being a fleeting treasured moment.

.

He was quite literally on the brink and he needed a moment just to think ….and what better place than a hospital waiting room. He never had been in this particular room, by the time he was notified of his wife's accident. She was already out of emergency surgery. The police had a tough time identifying his wife, her purse was not among her belongings. She was admitted to the hospital as a Jane Doe.

.

The walls were painted a clean white and large pictures hung on each wall. It was a normal waiting room but now it was Ranka's haven… to think. What person would strike up a conversation with a loved one that was waiting for news about their sick relative or close friend? Sitting, there his thoughts started drifting to the night he was notified. When the police had tracked him down they informed him that his wife was admitted to a hospital ….that's all they would say. Luckily they did offer him a ride, he couldn't handle any of his carefree coworkers at that particular moment.

.

* * *

**Flashback Night of the accident at the hospital.**

When the worried husband finally arrived at the front desk and asked for his wife .The woman that was stationed at the desk picked up her work phone and quickly spoke to someone… Several minutes later, his wife's surgeon ushered Ranka into a room. The concerned husband was asked to take a seat. Ranka couldn't bring himself to look in the doctors eyes, the tone of his voice said it all. So he stared at the surgeons lips, stunned as the man informed Ranka of his wife's prognosis. When the surgeon spoke the simple word _inoperable_ the rest of the night was a blurred daze .Completely frozen he caught flashes of white and words like …. Tests ….a matter of days. With vague sounds of machines and short and long beeps, nurses piled over his wife with more words like….notifying her loved ones …and countless…." I'm so sorry-s". All the rest was just a blur and part of him was grateful that he would never completely remember that god awful night ….

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Flashback Kotoko's hospital room. Just after sunrise...today**

Kotoko is a fighter, she had amazed her doctors of her shear will and her determination to survive, just one more day .Each day should would fight just one more day ,now it was three days since the accident .Ranka and her friends new and old started to hold out hope putting off their goodbyes for see ya soon's .

.

The hope was pulled from him early that morning. When he woke up from a restless sleep with his wife's monitors sounding off alarms in all different directions. A flurry of white crash through the room and surrounded his wife once more. Kotoko's heart was growing weaker and weaker by the second. It was like the bonds that were tying her to this world and with him were being cut and slowly removed. Making her lighter, ready to float out of the confines of her failing body. Her heart started to fight, anchoring her to her body. Her heart was not ready to cut those last ties, for just a little bit more time.

.

Once the doctors were able to stabilize her, he watched his wife sleep for hours. He knew her heart was fighting. Binding her to the world and pain. Ranka thought she had made peace with her bonds from this world and he had no idea why his wife is going through so much pain. When really all she had to do…. is let go. He sat there drifting in and out of exhausted slumber, watching his wife.

.

It was a little before noon when he was called to the nurse's station. As soon as the tired husband took two steps out of his wife's room, two thugs grabbed him by the arms. They escorted him out the side entrance. He couldn't help witness a doctor and few nurses roaming the hall. They could see him fight against the two men but they said nothing. Instead of coming to his aid, they just turned their heads and continued their work, that's when Ranka knew he was in trouble.

.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Hospital waiting room present**

He sat slumped over in the waiting room chair with thoughts of the last few days running through his head. Facing his wife's impending passing was the only thought that weighted heavily on Ranka's shoulders…..but now some might call him a heartless husband, a cad. All thoughts that now consumed him, are for the future and he was pretty sure his wife wouldn't have it any other way. Not that he was going to tell her. She didn't need this running through her mind while she fights for her last remaining days.

.

He had just been driven back from his forced _invitation_ to Kotoko's family's estate. Ranka face was flooded in concern. He was losing his family and it looked like there was nothing he could do about it. His wife would soon be torn from him and shortly after that, a judge would take away the remainder of his small family. She would be handed over to _that family_.

.

Just then a nudge was felt on his shoulder .The movement shook him from his thoughts. Ranka looked up to see a concerned face with amber eyes staring into his.

With her hand placed on Ranka's shoulder Yuzuha kneels down and glances at his face. "Ranka, what are you doing here?" Asks with deep concern coloring her voice.

"Ranka slowly shook his head "Oh, ah, Yuzuha…. how did you know I was here?" Speaking with a confused tone.

"Well I didn't… I was just passing by, on my way to Kotoko's room, when I noticed you ….and Ranka, I'm sorry to say but you look horrible… I could easily tell it was you."

"Yuzuha can you talk with me out here .I need your help and I don't want to discuss it around my wife. God knows she's going through enough."

"If you don't mind, why don't we talk in my car? I have reserved a room around the block from the hospital. I figured you could use it to clean up a bit. You can talk to me on the way."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be too long." His eyes stayed trained on the floor.

"Ranka, I think it would do you some good." Patting his back. "Besides you said you needed to speak with me .So you can speak to me in the car, once you're done .Slip out of the car and take a quick shower, there's a change of clothes waiting for you. One of my latest designs I might add. While your refreshing yourself, I'll leave my car and await for your return in Kotoko's room. How does that sound?"

.

The distraught man merely nodded.

* * *

**Few minutes later …..**

Shortly after, the pair could be found in the Hitachiin stretched car, slowly pulling out of the hospital's parking lot.

"Yuzuha… I almost lost her this morning. Ranka whispers out in a devastated voice.

Yuzuha falls back against her seat with gold horrified eyes." But you told me …..She had more time."

Ranka looked up with miserable tearful eyes. "That's what she wanted…. she doesn't want people hanging around hovering over her….. just waiting. She believes it's too emotional for us and it's more important, for her loved ones to continue on with their everyday lives and to let her just pass."

.

"You were just going to let me walk out on her …..She's my best friend. "Yuzuha's eyes flash with anger at the distraught man.

He quickly glances up at Yuzuha with red, tired eyes "It's not like I can refuse her, she feels she's burdened you too much. "In a defeated tone

"If that's true, why are you here… asking for my help?" Leaning in to Ranka with an angered face.

His eyes were on the verge of tears he spoke softly "…Because it's not Kotoko asking, it's me …they plan to take my daughter ….I need your help."

Tilting her head touching her chin. "I see… continue."

"Her family will be legally seeking custody….After my wife's passing. Her father is doing it out of concern for his granddaughter. He said if I sign away custody Both Haruhi and myself will be protected under the family. The problem is her brother ….my beloved brother in-law wants to sell her off into a marriage, before her next birthday." Speaking in desperate tones.

.

"So you want my family's help, to keep custody of your daughter?"

"Ranka looks away and shakes his head. "It won't work…..Her brother threated me. He informed me… rather roughly if I was somehow able to fight her family and win. The family has people at a snap of their figures that can make me vanish. Kotoko's family is the closest relatives and would be named Haruhi's legal guardians, soon after that." Ranka's voice sounded with defeat.

.

'Kotoko's brother really did a number on Ranka…but I won't lie to him, I won't deceive my friend… even if it's something I want so badly.' Yuzuha thought. "So what do you want from me?" Yuzuha's face was masked in concern.

.

Grabbing Yuzuha's hand swiftly and with glossy eyes pleads "I need your help… I plan on running away with my daughter after my wife passes ….If you could just fly me anywhere. I'll take it from there after that. You wouldn't be breaking the law. I will still have custody if… we act fast enough."

.

Shaking her head "Ranka it won't work… I know her family, they have unlimited resources. They could have an army for hire looking for you, within hours if not minutes. I'm afraid it would be a matter of days ….and once they caught up with you…. they win."

.

Letting go of Yuzuha's hands his eyes fell to the floor once more. "That's what I was afraid of….. I guess I have no choice… but to take her father's deal. I'll be her father for just a few more years until her father passes then her brother ….will marry her off." With a heavy sigh "Maybe the boy that her brother intends for her to marry, Haruhi will learn to love him." In a defeated tone.

.

Bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache. "Ok, I can't sit here anymore and listen to this….I know that family." Sounding exhausted and irritated. She looks up at Ranka with a determined look.

.

"I've had dealings with that family and I'm telling you right now….. _Her father_ _cannot be trusted_ .The _day you sign her over_ is the day you'll be flown to a far off country to live and that's_ if_ _you're lucky_. Most likely your private plane would _malfunction_ over the Pacific Ocean while flying to that far off country." Trying to convince Ranka of the family's intentions.

.

"Her father is strict… but I believe he's misunderstood. It's her _ambitious brother_ that is going to sell my daughter off."

Yuzuha takes a deep breath trying to calm her irritation, glaring at the naive father. "First off… the term is "contracted" with a family. It's fairly common in my world .She's not being sold off. Two families come together and create a contract and yes… at times parties will profit. But they are not sold like horses. They enter into that family. Most contracts are about connecting companies like mergers, some are about helping the children find their way to happiness." Her irritation melted to sadness thinking about her boys.

.

"Yeah, like it helped Kotoko?" Ranka snaps back in a sarcastic tone.

Angrily pointing at Ranka "I keep trying to tell you, we are not all like Kotoko's family. In fact... the only person that is connected with my world and not trying to protect your daughter, is the concerned grandfather that you're considering signing away your rights to. Your brother in-law visited my home this morning ….he was there to convince me to enter in a contract with …or without your approval." Yuzuha end her little with frustration .

.

Swatting, Yuzuha's hand away as he's red with anger being fooled by these people.. "I knew it! You are all just greedy elitists, snobs with your only reason for existing is to outclass the next family."

Holding up her hands to explain. "Just a minute…. Wait, if I was out for myself, I wouldn't be here. Trying to convince you not to sign over custody to Kotoko's father." Crossing her arms with irritation with her nose in the air. "I would take a leisurely drive to her family's home and tiptoe my rich hinny into her father's office and make an offer, myself. Believe me it would be done before lunch. "

.

Turning to look at the overly mistaken father with, softer eyes. " I would never go behind my best friend's back even though… it's something I desperately want. I believe your daughter could help my family and only your daughter. I'm here now because I'm supporting what my friend wants…. over my own interests ….over my own offered contract." Once more irritation melts into sadness with the thought of her boys' situation.

.

"Contract… what contract?" Ranka's face riddled with confusion.

"You mean she never told you…. about my offer?" Yuzuha's face mirroring Ranka at the time.

"No, what offer?"

"I officially asked Kotoko, to legally enter your daughter into a contract, with the Hitachiin family for…. one of my sons."

Astonished but still confused. "Why would you do that? My family isn't related to any company."

"It wasn't for wealth….. It was, first to protect your wife from her family, under the Hitachiin name. If you entered into a contract with my family, Kotoko's family could never touch you or your family."

.

Sighing heavily Yuzuha glances away for moment to think about how she would explain. After a moment she lifts her head to speak. "My sons are identical twins. I'm sure you've heard about them because of being identical and other things they have locked themselves in their own world." With a tear running down her cheek she continues with soft eyes.

.

"Recently my sons invited your daughter into their world. The boys have developed a deep friendship with her. Your daughter was able to achieve something that my husband and I cannot do. She can tell them apart."

.

"So, that time you two weren't speaking… it was because you asked to enter a contract with my family?" Ranka tone softened while Yuzuha explained.

"Yes, Kotoko was adamant that her daughter wasn't asked to do something she wouldn't do herself. I'm here today respecting her decision."

With a curious voice "Could this contract still protect my daughter?"

"Yes… but it's not what your wife wants."

"Yes, but do you see any other options to protect my daughter?"

Shaking her head with pained eyes "No, I'm sorry…. I don't but that doesn't mean there isn't a legal way. I will call my mother and explain the situation. Maybe my family can protect her without entering her in to a contract. Let me make some calls ….if were not able to find any other way to protect your daughter, we can talk about entering her into a contract."

.

"Kotoko's brother… was he really trying to help." Asking with unsure tone.

With a small smile "Yes, he wanted to make sure you are completely aware of his father's true intentions."

"Well he _did that_ and _then some_, he scared the crap out of me."

Chuckling at Ranka's reaction. "That was his plan, he loves and wants to protect your daughter. Just right now… he can't do much because his father is still the family's patriarch."

"I see." Waves of thoughts flood in his head.

"Hey, I know what you think about us …..What did Kotoko tell me you called us?"

"Rich bastards..." Looks away at his wife's best friend. A little embarrassed about being caught.

"Yeah that's it. We may look like a bunch of "_rich bastards"_, but were just people with a lot of money that want what's best for their loved ones. I see we have arrived." She quickly opens her handbag and pulls a card from her bag and hands the keycard over to Ranka. Please take the card to your room so you can get cleaned up. If you wish, I'll make those calls while you're gone."

.

Ranka nodded and walked quickly to the room to clean up.

* * *

**Hitachiin Estates Stable afternoon**

The two ginger twins were doing their best to cheer up their friend, it wasn't going very well .Right now both boys are standing in front of a stall, housing one of their favorite horses. The twins were gently rubbing the horse's snout occasionally glancing over their shoulder with concerned eyes for their friend. Haruhi is sitting on a bale of hay in the corner of the elaborate stables staring down at floor.

"Hika, don't blame yourself, you did a good thing .We were able to get her out of the bed at least." Kaoru speaks with concern for his brother.

"I know Kao…. but I hate to see her like this." Hikaru mindlessly glides his fingers over the smooth horse hair as he watches his best friend sit in the corner.

"Hey, she's going through a lot …we can't blame her and you can't blame yourself." Kaoru places a comforting hand on his shoulder as he speaks in a sad comforting voice.

"Koa, I don't blame her… I just wish I could help her somehow." With that he glances over his brother's shoulder and notices a big bucket of carrots and apples that the stable hands were getting ready to feed the horses. Hikaru strolled over to the bucket. Kaoru noticed what his brother was doing and followed to help his brother with the bucket. Both boys, reached out a hand and grabbed on to the buckets handle. They carried the bucket over to the girl and placed it in front of her.

"Haruhi, will you help us with something?" Both boys asked.

Haruhi looks at the bucket that the boys have set in front of her and with the sad shake of her head she gives the boys their answer.

"Haru, you promised to give me one day, so up you go." At this Hikaru extends his hand to grab hers and pulls her up quickly onto her feet.

"Come on follow me." Hikaru pulls his friend to the horse that Kaoru and he just left. Kaoru figures out where his brother is going and quickly follows behind with the bucket.

"Hikaru, I'm tired I just want to sit down." Haruhi speaks without lifting her head.

Hikaru grabs her shoulders and leans over a bit to look her in the eyes. "Haru, it'll be fun… you promised me .You promised you would try and give me "_one day_." Hikaru tries to nudge his friend to have a little fun on such a hard day.

With a heavy sigh. "Fine, I said I would try." In a defeated tone.

"Kao, would you like to do the honors?" Motioning to a horse that the three were now standing next to.

Kaoru quickly grabs an apple from the bucket. "Haruhi, I'd like you to meet my horse, his name is Yin." Kaoru quickly picks up the apple and proudly gives it to the horse. The horse was all white and he quickly gobbles up the apple crunching it between his teeth.

With a wide smile Kaoru reaches into the bucket and pulls another apple out and hands it to his friend. "Here Haru, it's your turn… he's really gentle."

Haruhi takes a quick glance at the shiny apple and then turns to the horse. She studies the horse and notices that the horse wasn't all white like she first assumed. There was a large black round spot that was located on the side of the horse's rump. She studies the horse's eyes and nods her head deciding the horse has a gentle demeanor and slowly hands the animal the apple. The horse gently grabs the apple from the girl's hands and then begins to chomp down on it. She starts to Pat the horse's mane of snow white.

"So what do you think Haruhi?" Kaoru watching his friend with his horse.

"I can see why you named him that."

"Oh, I didn't name him, a Chinese business associate of our parents gave them to us as a gift, and they were already named"

"Them?"

"Yeah, Yin has a brother and He's my horse come on Haruhi, let me show you." Hikaru quickly grabs the girl's hand and runs to the stable's window and points outside the window. Haruhi turns her head towards where the boys pointing and looks out the window. She notices a shiny black horse but this horse wasn't gentle. The black stunning animal was keeping everybody at a distance, he was in a fenced area all on his own.

"That's my horse." Hikaru points proudly at the black stallion.

Haruhi notices that the beautiful animal has a rather large white spot on the side of its rump, the exact place where she saw the black dot on Kaoru's horse.

"Oh I get it, let me guess his name is Yang." With a slight smile

"No, his name is Charlie …of course his name is Yang." Hikaru chuckling noticing her small smile.

"Their twins… Wait, here." He drops the girls hand and heads out the stable door.

Haruhi notices that the four-year-old is headed for the pen with the displeased animal.

"Hikaru, it's not safe!" Trying to catch her friend by the arm, but missed.

"Haru, it's okay, just watch." Kaoru gently grabs the girls hand and points out the window.

A concerned Haruhi decides to listen to her friend and quickly looks out the window. She studies every step that Hikaru makes towards the animal. Hika, climbs on the fence, one foot at a time. Haruhi notices that the animal stops and slowly moves towards the boy .Hikaru carefully pulls a carrot out of his back pocket to hand to the animal. The animal slowly comes forward and gently nipples the carrot. Hikaru brings his other hand towards the animal with a smile on his face and starts to pet the main of the big black horse. Haruhi stunned and relieved watches her friend.

.

"You see, only Hikaru can calm that particular horse but once he does, he's fine after that." Gently pulling the girl out the door that his brother left from earlier. Kaoru gently holding Haruhi's hand slowly leads her towards his brother.

.

Hikaru noticing his brother arrival turns to look at Haruhi in the eyes and nods his head for her to come closer. Haruhi slowly and cautiously moves towards Hikaru. The boy quickly grabs her hand and brings it to the horse to pet it's soft mane. "Haru, it's okay, he won't hurt you." Hikaru tries to assure her with a smile.

.

At that moment Hikaru waves his arm towards a man holding a saddle. The stable hand quickly comes over and saddles the horse, after he's done he backs away from the animal. Hikaru nods towards the stable hand once more. The horse handler quickly picks up the boy and helps him get on the horse. The ginger haired boy eagerly throws out a hand towards the girl. "Come on Haru, ride with me." Hikaru exclaims in an excited voice.

.

Haruhi studies the boy's gesture and shakes her head. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Come on Haru, you will be perfectly safe. I'll be right here with you. Besides …you promised."

She Sighs and accepts, begrudgingly. "Fine, if you insist." With that Hikaru nods his head to the stable hand. The worker gently picks up the girl and places her on the animal carefully. Hikaru wraps his arms around the girl to take hold of the reins.

"No fair, Hika... why does Haruhi get to ride with you?" Kaoru quickly waves his arm to another stable worker. The worker quickly runs into the barn and comes out with the sterling white horse, ready to be ridden. Snapping his fingers, Kaoru alerts a servant. The worker comes over and gently picks the boy up and helps him onto the saddle of his horse.

.

"Hey Kao, why don't we have a race?" With a mischievous look in his eyes. He urges his brother to accept his invitation for the suggested race.

With gleaming eyes. "You're on Hika! Kaoru starts to move his horse forward.

"Hey guys this isn't safe. "Grabbing on to Hikaru's arms.

"Aw, don't worry Haru will be perfectly fine, hang on. "Hikaru steers the horse to catch up with Kaoru.

"First one to the end of the field wins" Kaoru yelling out to his brother.

"You got it "Hikaru yells back. Both boys, started to lead their trotting horses to the end of the field. Haruhi face showing concern and starts to think. 'Who lets a five-year-old race a full-grown horse?' Shaking her head at the lack of supervision the boys truly are under. Just then Haruhi takes a glance ahead and is relieved when she notices each horse being led by a stable hand running in front of the horse. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head once more.

Haru, are you having fun?" Hikaru asks excitedly resting his head on the girl shoulder to guide the horse.

"I know you guys are just trying to help...it's hard for me, right now." She answers in a depressed tone as her head falls forward.

"Haruhi…..you know I'll always be there for you." Hearing her sad voice he too begins to speak in sadness.

"Thank you, Hika." Leaning her head to quickly touch the side his head that was resting on her shoulder.

"Haru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"Can I ask you for a favor? " Hikaru asks in a soft nervous tone.

"Sure, Hikaru what is it." Turning her head towards the boy.

"Don't… leave us…. please stay our friend and promise not to leave." Hikaru's chest tightens as he nervously asks.

"You two are my best friends… I'm not going anywhere." She tries to lift her mood just a smidge to assure her friend.

"Thanks, Haru." He released a breath after hearing here words.

"Hey, Hika! You are such a slowpoke, the winner of this race gets to ride back with Haruhi to the stables."

"Well, then Kao you're asking for it .Giddy up, hold on Haru… I am not losing to my brother."

"Now, that's more like it. " Watching Hikaru horse run past Kaoru.

"You guys, I think you're not only goanna have to let the horses rest but the stable hands too." Stating rather bluntly.

"Oh, yeah I guess." Sounding disappointed

"Hey, I have an idea, let's have a picnic at the end of the run." Hika yells at his brother.

"Yeah, let's stop the race and I'll go talk to one of the staff."

"You just want to pause the race because you were losing Kaoru."

"You wish, besides it's your idea, Hikaru."

"Hika, I just wanted to say, I know what you and Kaoru are trying to do… So thanks."

"Haru, you know that my brother and I would do anything for you…. You belong in our world."

Hikaru glances over to see some of the stable hands waving their hands to a picnic table under a large tree. It looks like the staff had the same idea the picnic is already set up. "I guess the race can wait. Are you hungry?"

"No, I don't feel like eating."

"Haruhi, you hardly touched your food this morning .So come on, let's have lunch… Please?"

"Okay fine, I'll eat." deciding to begrudgingly listen to her friend's concerns.

"That's what I want to hear." Hikaru steers the horse in the direction of the impromptu picnic." With a happy voice.

For the rest of the day the boys tried to keep her spirits up and distracted her with races and a hay fight .Which the stable workers didn't much care for. In her depressed state Haruhi held her most happy thought tightly in her arms. The one thought that she was depending on for the next couple of days.

.

She was glad to have the twins as her best friends. The boys had spent their entire day trying to make her happy. They just wanted her to have …. One more day of fun. She had a feeling they wouldn't just stop at just one. For them, she would do her best to keep her mask secure. Haruhi didn't want to cause the twins trouble, they might be mischievous and troublemakers but deep down they were kind and concerned for her. She was thankful for them for giving her ….just one more day.

* * *

**Hospital room late afternoon**

Yuzuha, had left once more but promised her quick return and when she returned she would not be alone. Ranka's thoughts were flashing through his mind most of his thoughts were towards his wife and his daughter but lately… With all the support Yuzuha has been given the crossdresser. He was thankful for his wife's best friend. She really was a nice person and he could see why Kotoko and Yuzuha were so close.

.

Relief spread throughout his heart. If it was up to him, he would side with his wife and never even consider a contract but these were desperate times. At least it would be for the future and her childhood would be safe, she would be safe. If Yuzuha's son was anything like his mother, he knew that the boy would be kind and loving towards his daughter. When the time comes they would be close. Haruhi's personality was a mirrored image to his wife's. He just hoped his daughter would forgive him. The contract was the best choice to protect his daughter. To stay in her life as long as possible.

.

Ranka sat watching his wife, he could tell that his wife's body was running out of fight. His wife was coherent but she would just drift in and out of deep sleep.

"Ranka"

"Ranka"

Yuzuha walks into the room she is followed by a group of professional looking men and women. "Ranka, if you have the time my mother would like to speak with you?"

Noticing the tiny room beginning to fill. "Yuzuha, maybe we should take this out to the hall?" Ranka quickly leaves the room. The group of attorneys follows. "Yuzuha, I thought I made myself clear. My wife is not to be involved."

"I understand that… but my mother wishes to talk to you." Yuzuha holds her cell phone up to give to Ranka.

"Your mother?" Sounding a bit confused.

"Yes, she's out of the country and can't be here but she believes Kotoko is like her own daughter and she wants to help you." Hands him the cell phone.

Holding up his hand, and denies the offered phone. "Well, then you should talk to her… I appreciate her help, but I would rather work with you."

"I understand that, but my mother is technically the head of the family. She's decided to help you but for some reason I'm not allowed to be in the room, when she does. So you're going to have to talk to her yourself. Is that all right?'

"I see… well… I guess it won't hurt to talk to the woman. Have you come up with any other ideas for my daughter's protection other than a contract?"

Shaking her head "No, we haven't but my mother may have more ideas, she loves Kotoko as her own. You can trust her. Look, like I have said before. I would love to be in a contract for Haruhi with one of my sons but I won't go behind your wife's back. She's my best friend and if that's her last wish then so be it."

"Yes, but if we don't go for the contract than, Haruhi won't be protected. The contract was the only solution where I could still be in my daughter's life and away from the clutches of Kotoko's family.

"I understand that... But in good conscience. I cannot make this contract behind her back. If we decide on a contract than I will have no choice but to talk to your wife about this."

"No, she's too weak she's dealing with enough. I think my wife is holding on for some reason and I think that reason is her daughter's protection."

"Ranka, your painting me in a corner I can't go behind my friends back."

"Even if it's to protect her own daughter."

Look, talk to my mother. She may have an idea but I can't be involved, she won't allow it. In order to get any help from my family you have to speak to my mother she is the Hitachiin family's matriarch."

"I understand."

Yuzuha quickly sets her phone to her ear. "Hello mother, yes he's ready to speak with you." At that moment Yuzuha hands over her cell phone to Ranka. Turns on her heel and walks to the waiting room.

"While the lawyers sit in chairs that were given to them by the hospital staff. Ranka quietly stands by a vending machine and clears his throat. "Hello this is Ranka, your daughter told me you wish to speak with me?'

Ranka, I've heard from my daughter about your predicament with Kotoko's family. It's my understanding that you wish to enter contract?"

"I wish to protect my daughter and no, if I could… I wouldn't be in a contract but I've looked at all my options. I can't leave they will find me, I'm not powerful enough to fight them in court and they've physically threatened my life."

"Yes, that is why I've chose to have very little to deal with the family. Kotoko's father values money more than his own family and I've witnessed that throughout the years with Kotoko, herself." Speaking sadly

"Your daughter says that you could help me."

"Take a glance at my family's legal team, you should only see one man with a red tie."

"Yes I do."

"Wave your hand towards him. He's been instructed with what I expect."

At that moment Ranka waves his hand at the lawyer with the red tie .Who quickly comes over and hands him a folder.

"My understanding is that you want to protect your daughter and that you would prefer not to have a contract…. but that seems like the only advisable plan. So I have a deal for you, please look at the file that the lawyer has handed you. Read it over carefully and let me know if you would like to proceed with it."

Ranka quickly opens the folder, his eyes go wide. He studies it carefully and after he's reads it and reread the papers. He places the paper back in the file and holds it in his hands.

"I have read the file."

"Let's make this perfectly clear, the only reason why I'm doing this is because of Kotoko .The poor girl is like a daughter to me. I've watched her grow up throughout the years and I do not want to see any harm come to her family… but I also believe that it would be best if the girl remains with her father after her… mother passes."

"I've also heard my daughter's request and she refuses to go behind Kotoko's back and enter into a contract. Since it's the consensus that is the only way to protect your daughter is with a contract. Which my daughter refuses to enter without Kotoko's signature. I love my grandsons and my daughter has told me a bit about your daughter… but I will not take a daughter away from her only parent after losing her mother."

"This is… very generous, how do we proceed?" Ranka ask over the phone.

"I will keep a copy of the signed document with me once you have signed it. The lawyer will immediately fly to my location and deliver the sealed document only to me. The other copy will be sealed and given to you. Only use the document in dire circumstances. I'm sure with the approaching meeting with Kotoko's father dealing with the custody of your daughter it will most likely fall under those circumstances. If negotiations go wrong…. all you have to do is show them that paper….. But it cannot be seen by anyone else. I am protecting my family. My daughter will be informed at the proper time, when I will show her the document."

"To have my daughter for 12 more years. I will sign this agreement"

"So, it is acceptable for you? My lawyer has the legal papers. The three other people are sworn to secrecy they will witness you signing the contract. I've already signed the papers all it needs is your signature... And your wife's."

"Wait a minute… the deal was my wife will not be involved."

"If we don't get your wife's signature while she's coherent, under the supervision of my legal team .Her family can contest the agreement. I know this is hard for you… but when she wakes, have some of her hospital records available and slip in my papers, and ask your wife to sign them and I promise, you will have your daughter all to yourself."

"No, more interference?"

"I would hope that you would let the girl keep her friendships, but that is up to you. I will deal with the consequences with my daughter and my grandsons if that is your wish."

"I understand that my daughter is a close a friend to your grandsons but I believe in my heart…. that we will need time away to help her get over her mother's passing and your world will only remind her of her mother."

"I truly am sorry, for my grandsons…. but I understand. "With a regretful tone.

"While my legal team is there. I need you to go in the room have your wife sign the papers and give them back to my lawyer. I will have a copy and you will have a copy is that acceptable."

"Yes, ma'am thank you for giving this to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I wish I could be there right now. I would love to say goodbye to her ….but I'm stuck on the other side of the world. So please, give her a hug for me. I will mourn her like a daughter like my own daughter and I'm sorry for your loss."

With that said Ranka takes the papers in the file. The lawyer hands him a silver pen and signs them dramatically, placing them back in the folder and walks into the room. The lawyers stand in the doorway while they watch the cross-dresser walk slowly to Kotoko's hospital bed. Ranka takes out a hand and gently nudges his wife for a minute" I need to speak with you. " Kotoko's eyes barely open, she looks so tired. "Darling, I need you to sign these papers."

.

Ranka hands her the folder. Kotoko's eyes try to focus and she stares at the folder and the pen with a questionable look on her face?" Ranka opens the folder and places the papers on top of it and hands her the pen. He pushes her hospital table that holds her tray of untouched food and pushes it over. So she has something to write on.

.

Kotoko looks at the papers, her eyes go wide.

Ranka nods "Sweetheart, I've been dealing with the situation and I've looked at all the facts, this seems like the only possible action that I can take. Please, I've already signed it. Yuzuha's mother has assured me that I can trust her and I believe you can trust her too. Yuzuha knows nothing about this .She said she would never go against your wishes."

.

With a sigh. She signs the papers. Ranka takes the papers and places them back in the folder Kotoko asks with concern in her weak voice. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am darling, but I don't want you to worry. We will be fine, please get some rest."

With that Kotoko goes back to sleep and closes her eyes. Ranka bends down and kisses his wife's before forehead straightens himself and turns on his heel. He hands the file to the lawyer with the red tie .The three people next to him each take a turn observing the document and signing it .The lawyer hands the phone back to Ranka?

"Ranka is it done?"

"Yes, it's done. She signed it… She also read it ….the decision was left up to me."

"I will inform my daughter… I'm sorry it has to be like this Ranka, but I will support your decision. You have my word as the head of the Hitachiin family." With sadness.

"Thank you. "Standing firm.

"No, thanks is necessary…. I'm only doing what a mother should do .Good day Ranka." With that, she hung up. The lawyer with the red tie handed him a copy in a sealed envelope and the group of professionally dressed men and women soon disappeared out of Ranka's view down the hallway.

With a heavy sigh Ranka heads back into his wife's hospital room. Knowing that Yuzuha should be arriving any minute from the waiting room. He swallowed hard with the thought that he was now going to keep a secret from the woman that has supported his wife all this time. He picked the closest seat next to his wife's bed and placed a comforting hand on her, while watching her sleep.

* * *

Ok next chapter should be up by Friday if all goes well. Please let me know if you like the story or if you don't .Thanks.


	19. Chapter19 Final Goodbyes

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran host club .It's a good thing too .It wouldn't be considered funny it would be gloomy.

Chapter 19 Final Goodbyes.

* * *

A harsh blazing light leaking through the expensive cream colored curtains shining into a pair of sleeping eyes. The small soon to be five year old lies in her bed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Haruhi laid in bed awakened by the gleam of light. She shifted her head into her pillow to avoid the stream of light. With eyes sealed shut but never drifting back to sleep she listen to pure silence.

.

The two ginger headed boys were running playful hijinks throughout her thoughts. A small smile graced her face at the thought of how kind, caring the twins are towards her. No matter how gloomy she was yesterday, they were right behind her, pushing her. She would follow the two boys reluctantly. Hikaru leading the way, he could be blunt, honest, and pushy but in a good way. Kaoru is kind and always thought of his brother. She thought their faces shined with brightness and could chase away any dark and gloomy day. She laid there taking deep breaths, forcing herself to think about the twins. Her mind would drift to other dark areas that she refused to go to …it was just too painful.

.

As the wave of thoughts were rolling through her head. She heard a creek at the door. Earning a small smile hidden in her pillow. Haruhi knew who the double set, of shoe covered feet belong to. The sound of them tiptoeing across the bare wooden floor, were unmistakable. Even though the twins were currently her rescuers from her dark thoughts. Haruhi didn't have the strength to face the boys in person. She was using everything she had to keep those painful thoughts out of her head. Keeping her face pressed into her pillow she pretends to be asleep.

.

"Hikaru, I don't think we should wake her." Kaoru taps on his brother's shoulder while following his brother's footsteps.

Turning his head towards his brother. "Kaoru we can't just let her sleep in bed all day. We have things to do, besides it's better for her to get out of bed, she has slept long enough." With annoyed tone.

Shaking his head his older brother. "Hika, I don't think she slept last night .I have a feeling, she was too upset to sleep." States with a kind voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter, it's time for her to get up." Hikaru places his hand on the girl's shoulder to lightly shake it. "Haruhi, I know you're awake, it's time to get up."

Haruhi didn't want to answer, she continued to pretend to be sleeping.

Kaoru noticing the girl not budging sets his own hand on his brother's. "Hikaru she's too tired, let her sleep." With a whiney, thoughtful voice.

Shaking his head with a determined look on his face. "Haruhi, come on! Time to get out of that bed." With a determined voice Hikaru pulls on the girl's blankets.

Haruhi rolling her eyes in the depths of her pillow. She decides Hikaru was not going to give up, any time soon. She gives off a heavy sigh and shifts her weight a bit, to act like she was waking up. Giving off a small yawn.

Seeing her move her body, the two boys grab the girl's blankets and pull them away from the girl. "Haruhi, let's go have breakfast." Both boys yell excitedly.

Haruhi rolls over ignoring the twins, pulling her sheet over her head.

"Haruhi, I know you're awake." Hikaru calls out with a mischievous look on his face." Haruhi, we have other ways to get you out of this bed. We have mean, wet and cold ways to get you up. What's it going to be?"

.

With Hikaru's words, Kaoru glances at his brother chuckling from what he just said .Kaoru shakes his head and with a mischievous smile speaks "Hika, you keep trying to wake her up and I'll go get the bucket."

.

From their freshly spoken words ricocheting in her mind. A small shiver runs down her back. She decides that the two ginger headed boys won't give up and it was useless trying to fool them. The tiny brunette girl shoots straight up off her pillow. She quickly sits up in bed blinking her large owl like eyes towards her two best friends. One on either side of her with wide amber eyes beaming with a happy smile.

.

Hikaru with a triumph smile molded to his face. "Haruhi, let's go to our fort today!"

"Oh yes, that sounds like fun! Let's do that." Nodding to his brother with an excited tone.

Haruhi gazes at the two boys shaking her head. "No, I'd rather not. I'm tired." Giving off a small yawn stretching her arms over her head.

Placing his hand on his hips, shaking his head. Hikaru speaks with a firm voice. "Haruhi, you can't stay in bed all day, it's not good for you." Just then a soft knock, could be heard from the door.

Yuzuha Hitachiin slowly enters the room. Glancing at her boys happy faces. "Boys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take Haruhi with me, today."

Turning her head to the girl in bed. "Sweetie, your mother and father wish for you to come to the hospital with me." In a soft motherly voice.

A dark feeling comes over the girl. At that moment she felt she would much rather stay with the mischievous boys. She had this horrible feeling, but she would do as she's told. With the sheet balled in her fists she gives a firm nod "Yes, ma'am."

With a sad smile forming on the twin's mother's face. "Good girl, please get ready. If you need anything else, let me know. "

With a determined look on her face she nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mom, may we go too? We don't want her to leave, she needs us." Hikaru asks his mother with pleading amber eyes.

Yuzuha shakes her head towards her son. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be back shortly. You two should wait here."

"Mom?" Kaoru pleads with his mother. In a whiney voice.

Shaking her head and with a firm voice. "I will have none of that boys. Her mother has requested that she visit her in the hospital, she needs to go."

"Yes ma'am." The two boys avert their discouraged eyes to the floor and sadly answer their mother.

Yuzuha quickly nods and excuses herself to make arrangements for the trip to the hospital.

Hikaru grew upset, he wasn't sure why though. An ache in the pit of his stomach started to emerge. Glancing over to his brother, he could tell that something was bothering Kaoru as well.

Kaoru leaned down to Haruhi and hugged the girl tightly. "I'll see you later, ok?" With a depressed voice.

Haruhi nodded. "Bye, Kao. I'll see you soon." Trying to reassure him.

Hikaru went to throw his arms around her but paused. With the ache in the pit of the stomach growing. He stops to study his friend.

Haruhi wonders why he didn't throw his arms around her like his brother .With wide eyes she turns to him and timidly speaks. "Hika, I'm Sorry, I can't play with you today….my mom needs me."

Noticing Haruhi's sad tone he quickly shakes his head clearing his thoughts. Speaking in annoyed tone. "Aw, you're glad to be leaving… I'm always pushing you to play with us." Shaking his hand in front of his chest.

Shaking her head. "No, Hika… You push me to play with you, to have fun… I can always count on you guys." Trying her best to give him a genuine smile.

With gleaming, wide, amber eyes. "Really Haru?" Leaning next to her.

Nodding her head placing a hand on each of theirs. "Hika, Kao thank you. I know you been trying to make me feel better."

Hikaru glances away with a blush on his cheeks "We just don't like you sad and your fun to play with."

Kaoru glancing down at his feet with pinked cheeks and whispers the words. "Your part of our world."

Hikaru nodding at his brothers words throws his arms around her and gives her nice big hug. With a sad voice "Bye Haru, come back as soon as you can….Ok?"

"I shouldn't be gone to long… I'll see you soon." Trying to reassure Hikaru, she masks her voice in a forced happy tone.

Both boys had grown use to her being under the same roof. Kaoru grabs his brother's hand. "Come on Hika, she needs to get ready."

The pain in Hikaru's stomach spikes .He briefly turns away from his brother. "Haru, are you sure… your coming back?" With a concerned voice.

She nods her head towards the ginger headed boy.

Pulling his brother's hand back to the door. "Hikaru, mom's waiting… we better let her get ready." With a sad, firm tone he speaks to his big brother.

Hikaru wiggles out of his brother's grasp and reaches in his blue jean's pocket. He pulls out his favorite blue car. The one he let Haruhi play with the first time they met. He grabs her hand and gently places the car in her palms, and closes her fingers around the toy. He leans in quickly to sweetly kiss her on the cheek before running back to his brother. Now pulling his brother to the door, without even looking back, he speaks to her. "I want that back. Ok? It's my favorite."

.

Kaoru's eyes went wide to his brother's behavior. He had never seen his brother go anywhere without that car in his pocket .He had his mother change the design of their jeans, so the car would fit easily without poking him. Hikaru never would bother giving anything to anybody except when his little brother would pour on the puppy dog eyes… but even then the little blue car never left his hands.

.

Rubbing her cheek with her hand staring at him with chocolate wide eyes. She quickly gazes down at her closed fist, she unfolds her fingers revealing the little blue car. She turns her head to the boy. "Hikaru, you shouldn't give me this …here have it back. " Reaching her hand out.

.

With his hand and eyes set on the door knob. He shakes his head. "No…it's no big deal. It's just a toy car. Kaoru and I have hundreds of them. It's alright… just make sure you give it back to me, the next time you see me. Ok?"

Glancing at the car and then back at her friend, she nods. "Alright, Hika."

Both boys leave out the door "Bye, Haru see ya." Both boys yell out.

Waving her hand at them "Yeah, bye guys."

Hikaru quickly grabs the door and peeks his head out. "Haru, do you remember that favor I asked from you, yesterday?" The ginger headed boy asks her with sad, dull eyes."

She nods her head. "Yes, Hika, I remember."

"Remember what you promised me… I will be very upset with you if you break your promise." Speaking firmly with a sad smile.

She nodded her head.

Hikaru nods his head firmly to acknowledge her answer, closes the door. Both boys lean on the girl's door. Kaoru places his hand on his brother shoulder. "Hika, it will be ok." Trying to reassure his brother.

Rubbing his stomach with both his hands. "My stomach hurts, something is wrong. Kao, don't you feel it?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah… but I'm sure we're just worried about her. That's all. Video games?"

Glancing at the door and scratching his head. "Yeah…I guess that's all it could be…Sure, beating you at video games sounds like fun. Masking his voice with a happy tone. Throwing his hands in his pockets leaving the door behind him.

Running after his brother "Hey, you wish you could beat me."

"Whatever gets you through the day …_little brother_?" In a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

Kaoru shakes his finger at his twin. "I saw that Hika, you just wait, you're going to be begging me for mercy."

"Sure, sure."

And with that both boys go back to their room.

* * *

After a long awkward car ride the two visitors arrived at Kotoko's room. Ranka immediately ran over and swept his daughter into his arms. "Hello sweetie, how are you today?" With a fake smile painted on his face. "I bet you're here to see your mother." Touching his finger to the tip of the girl's nose.

Haruhi wraps her arm around her father's neck tightly, speaking softly "Is Mama okay?"

Holding her tightly and rubbing her back. "Well, she's tired sweetie… hey, how about we go to the cafeteria and get you some breakfast? Mrs. Hitachiin can stay with your mom while we are gone."

Shaking her head still holding on to her father's neck tightly. "Mama, will be upset if I'm not here."

"No, she won't be upset… she knows you haven't had your breakfast yet .Besides she wants to talk to your friend's mom. Okay?

Haruhi nods her head. "All right, Daddy."

"Yuzuha she would like to talk to you, if that's okay?" The ginger headed woman nods her head.

"Yuzuha, I want to thank you for watching out for my daughter. Knowing that she was safe allowed me to be with my wife in peace."

Rubbing the girls back with a small smile. "She was no problem at all. She's a blessing and is always welcome… You both are."

Ranka gave her a quick small smile and turned his head "Well, I just wanted to say thank you." In a sad tone. With that Ranka carries his tiny four-year-old daughter in his arms and hugs her tight, leaving for the cafeteria.

Yuzuha carefully steps further into the room noticing that her friend is awake and is watching the rain slide down the window in streams. "You always did like the rain."

"Yeah, it's calming." Speaking weakly.

Yuzuha places a gentle hand on her friend. How are you today? I heard you gave your husband a scare, yesterday."

"I won't lie to you, I've been better but I didn't call you here to talk about me."

Fighting back her tears she swallows hard. "Oh, what would you like to talk to me about?" Painting a smile on to her face.

"You are my best friend. Is it wrong for me to want to spend some time with you?" She gives Yuzuha a weak smile.

"Patting her friend's hand repeatedly. "Ranka told me you would prefer no one hover over you….Shouldn't you be with your family?"

Nodding her head slightly. "That's true I did request that….but Yuzuha you are my family…. you're my oldest and dearest friend and you can't say were not like sisters the only thing missing is the blood. " Kotoko breathes heavily after speaking

Watching her friend's health deteriorate right in front of her. Yuzuha remained speechless.

"I also know what you have done for my daughter, and for me. Thank you. "With a pale face she weakly speaks.

Yuzuha reaches out to hold her friends extremely delicate hand. "Well, you say were sisters… so that would mean both Ranka and Haruhi are my family as well. Sorry, I couldn't help you more… I just know how strongly you feel about things. I will not go behind your back… you mean too much to me."

"I know you did your best…that's all I could ask for."

Yuzuha wrapped her arms around her fragile friend, fighting her tears from falling. "Kotoko, you have always been a member of my family. " Yuzuha pulls away from her friend looking her in her eyes. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

.

Kotoko gazes at her friend with sad, glassy eyes, sniffled once. She firmly spoke to her friend "I need…. I need you to know that I've made some decisions for when I'm gone. You may be very angry with me …but I believe it's for the best. I'm not doing it to hurt you. I need you to understand that. I'm just ….I'm just doing what's best for my daughter."

.

Taken back a bit by her friend's words." Does this have anything to do with my mother? What did you two agree to?"

Sounding weak. "I'm afraid... I can't tell you that. The only thing I can tell you is that once my husband told me of _all _the _circumstances _.I have made my feelings clear for my daughter's future ... I have been promised by your mother … you will be told in time."

.

Nodding her head Yuzuha then questions her friend "What could you possibly do to me that would anger me?"

Gasping for breath. "Please Just know ….that it's only in the interest of my daughter's wellbeing …..And you mean the world to me." Taking a deep pause to catch her breath. "Your family means the world to me .You are my oldest and dearest friend. We have been through ….school together and college. I've watched your business emerge to the top of its field. _I'm so proud of you_. "

.

"You kept me grounded. You taught me… I shouldn't expect to have everything .You helped me discover my love of design."

Chuckling "Of course it was through necessity, getting you out of all those horrible monochrome outfits. You were forced to wear .You taught me how to think about others. We had a lot of fun…Kotoko, I just can't say it to you." Shaking her head and covering her mouth. She turned away hiding her tears from her friend.

"You don't have to say it. I don't want you to say it. We will just tell each other see ya later .Ok? Could you go get my husband, I'd like to see my daughter. I haven't seen her in a day or two." Sounding weak she turns her head back to the rain streaming down her window. Hiding her face.

"Sure, I'll go get him." Swallowing hard fighting her tears.

"I'll be right here." Answering her friend in a drowsy tone.

Yuzuha watches her friend drift off to sleep. The rain from the window reflecting off her face. The ginger haired woman turns on her heel to go find Kotoko's family. Once Yuzuha leaves her friend's room, the dam Yuzuha built to hold back here tears starts to fracture. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she leans on the wall, next to her friend's door.

.

With her eyes closed she doesn't notice somebody walking up to her until a hand is rested on her shoulders. She jumps from the contact and opens her eyes, startled .She relaxes once she glances at the redheaded crossdresser holding on to his daughter's hand.

.

Quickly wiping her face, secretly thanking her husband for suggesting to go without eye makeup, today. "Oh, sorry …She sent me to go find you."

Removing his hand "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I haven't been far. We just stopped to have something to eat. Picked a few things up Kotoko requested from the gift shop." Ranka motioning to a stationary set his daughter was holding. We came right back after that." Yuzuha, could you hang out for a bit. "

Yuzuha nods with a small smile. "I have all day…but right now, I think I need to get a good cup of coffee. I'll leave you three be. I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Yuzuha." Ranka and Haruhi entered their family member's room.

Once the father and daughter disappeared to her friend's room. Yuzuha clicked slowly down the hall .She didn't go to the coffee shop like she said. Instead she repeated the same action from her first visit. She leans her back into the closest wall in the hallway, with tears racing down her face, uncontrollably sobs. She slides down the wall with her shoulders shuttering. This whole ordeal was too much for her. Yuzuha felt helpless, her childhood friend was leaving for good and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

.

Ranka carries his daughter over to his wife's bed. "Honey, there's someone here to see you."

With a large smile. "Haruhi, mommy has missed you. Kotoko tries to push herself up with little success. Ranka catches on to what she's trying to do. He gently lifts his wife up and props several pillows under her.

Haruhi leans forward almost out of her father's arms and opens her arms wide towards her mother. Ranka glances at Kotoko, she nods her head. Ranka sets his daughter carefully onto Kotoko's lap. Haruhi's arms wrap around her mother's neck. Kotoko uses her last remaining strength to hug her daughter as tight as she can. "That's my big girl." Kotoko runs her fingers gently through her daughter's chestnut hair.

Haruhi squeezes her arms tighter around her mother. "Mommy, I just miss you. Are you okay?"

Kotoko gently rubs circles on her daughters back." I'm fine Sweetie. It's just almost time for me to go… Remember what your Daddy told you."

Haruhi carefully resting her head on her mother's shoulder and nods her head. "Yes, but I don't want you to go." Holding her mother tighter refusing to let her go while shaking her head with tears cascading down the girl's cheek.

Tears start to stream down the young mother's face. She locks her eyes with her husband, pleading for assistance. Ranka carefully pries the girl's arms from his wife's neck. Haruhi doesn't want to leave her mother's arms .She lean all the way out, throwing her arms out grabbing any part of her mother she can.

The girl screams out "Momma." Her father, once more tries to gently pull the young girl away from her ailing mother. Ranka pulls her gently and tries to reach the girls hands. Just then a massive bright light flashes across the window and thunder rolls in violently before another flash. Haruhi screams and jumps back into her mother's armsjumps back into her mother's arms. She wraps her arms tightly around her mother's neck shaking.

Kotoko begins to comfort her daughter shushing in Haruhi's ear "Since when is my big girl afraid of a little storm?"

The frightened girl's tears stream down her cheek. She rubs her head into her mother's soft neck. Drying her eyes on her mother's hospital gown. The small girl whispers in her mother's ear. "I don't want you to go, I love you Mommy." Just then the hospital room lights up in a flash of lightning and the sky rumbles with an angry tone. The girl jumps and holds her mother tighter.

"Shhh….Sweetie, Daddy will be with you and I will be watching over you from my new home." Kotoko tries to be strong for her family and holds back the tears.

Haruhi wipes tears from her eyes. "Won't it be scary in a storm like this?"

Kotoko, and Ranka start to gently remove their daughter's arms from around her mother's neck .Pulling the girl's face into view, her mother lovingly gazes into her eyes. "Haruhi, my sweet baby girl, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. On those days I'll stay inside my new home. Daddy will watch over you on those days."

.

Haruhi glances over at her daddy and he nods slightly. The storm flashed lightning across the room and thunder roared loud, it felt like it shook the room .The chestnut girl pulled on her mother's hospital gown shivering into it, hiding her face. Kotoko kissed her head and once more ran her fingers through her daughter's hair repeatedly, calming the girl.

.

Ranka just stood there watching the last few moments that his entire family would be together. His heart completely broken, he decided Kotoko would be the one and only woman of his life. He would never love another woman. He watched his wife use all of her remaining strength to calm their daughter from the storm. Haruhi gently drifts off to sleep.

.

Kotoko glances over to her husband. Ranka throws out his arms with a questioning look. The young mother nods to her husband .Ranka, gently starts to pry his daughter's fingers from his wife's hospital gown. The young crossdresser carefully removes his daughter from his wife's lap. He cradles his daughter in his loving arms, walks her over to the sofa and gently sets her down. Throwing a blanket over her and tucking her in.

.

Once his daughter is safely sleeping. He returns to his wife's bedside and notices her writing on the stationary. His beloved wife was taking advantage of the propped up position.

.

"My dear you should rest….You have had two exhausting visits." With a concerned voice.

Kotoko shakes her head and continues to write. "There's not enough time, I can feel it."

Taken back by his wife's words a tear falls off of Ranka's strong jaw." Kotoko ….what am I going to do without you."

Continuing to write she takes a deep breath through her pale blueish lips. "You are going to raise our daughter the best you can ….she only has you now."

"I will." Kissing his wife on her head.

Kotoko seals four envelopes and writes on the front of each one. She hands all four envelopes to her husband." I need you to be my mailman and deliver these to the correct people. When the time comes in the future."

Ranka takes the envelopes and places then in his jacket. "Of course, my darling." He leans down and gives her a light kiss on the lips, she gives him a small fading smile.

Kotoko softly whispers in his ears. "I love you, my wonderful husband. Thank you for riding this rollercoaster with me." He readjusts her pillows to help her lie down.

After sinking into her pillows she speaks weakly. "Now, if you'll excuse me…. I'm tired. Please take care of our daughter." Her eyes closed, drifting off to sleep .

Ranka tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and leans down and kisses his wife's lips tenderly. A tear falls from his eyes to her cheek. The crossdresser whispers just slight away from her lips. "Your welcome, my wonderful wife .I will always, love you."

.

Ranka turns to go to the chair next to his daughter, but before he can collapse into it. He hears something from out of the hall. He goes to investigate and finds Yuzuha sobbing on the floor once more. He runs to his wife's best friend's side and gives her a hug. Ranka falls to the floor, Yuzuha grabs onto one of his arms and shudders violently with sobs. Whispering to the ginger." I know that its hard Yuzuha, but she's growing tired because she's fighting so hard… to keep herself here. As much as we want to keep her here, it's cruel to let her keep fighting."

.

"She is my best friend… I thought I would have more time. That we would be with each other for a lifetime, after we found each other."

"I know… I did to." Ranka's head leaned on Yuzuha's head .His tears begin to flow once more.

Grabbing on Ranka's blouse a rough voice is heard. "Excuse me sir, but our boss would like you to come with us." Ranka hesitantly looks up with tear stained eyes, he sees two thugs. The same two thugs from last time, Kotoko's father extended an invitation.

"Your boss can wait, can't you see he's busy." Yuzuha speaks in her superior tone.

The two thugs grab Ranka's arm pulling him to his feet.

"Listen Missy.….? We are just following what our boss ordered us to do."

The thug asked his partner. "Shouldn't we nab the broad too? She's seen us."

"No, there's no need for that, I will go with you and meet with your boss. Yuzuha, please stay with Haruhi, I don't ever want her seeing any of this."

Ignoring Ranka Yuzuha stood up to face the thugs pointing a finger at his chest. "Listen to me, call your boss this isn't the time or the place .Can you do that much? Tell them Hitachiin Yuzuha is accompanying Ranka to this meeting. If it must go forward. Go ahead you big ape call him."

.

The thug pulls out his cell phone and dials the number. "Yeah Boss, there's this uptight redheaded dame, who wishes to accompany Ranka. What do you want us to do with her? Ah, what's the name? The dame calls herself Hitachiin Yuzuha. Does that ring any bells?"

.

"Aw, yes sir…. Right away sir." The thug closes his phone. "He said to bring her along and to be polite."

Ranka speaks to Yuzuha. "I needed you to watch Haruhi not come with me. "I can handle these people, by myself. It's more important to watch over Haruhi and Kotoko. "

The thug over hears Ranks words. "Oh, that's okay we will take her too."

"Don't you touch her!" Both Yuzuha and Ranka glares at the thugs.

"Look, you can have me carry the girl or you can carry the girl, which will be?" Ranka quickly grabs his daughter and glances over at his wife's bed. Yuzuha grabs her things and they leave with the thugs.

* * *

**Later at Kotoko's childhood home.**

The thugs open the door. Kotoko's brother leans against a large Mahogany desk. Ranka walks with his sleeping daughter in his arms, the ginger headed, fashionista saunters in, following behind Ranka.

With a smug smirk plastered on his face he raises a hand "You two can leave us now." motioning to the thugs "I'm sure they'll behave themselves." Speaking with heavy Arrogance.

"Please have a seat, lay your daughter down on the sofa. I assure you, she will be perfectly safe. You have my word." Ranka looks at him in the eyes still a little suspicious. "Nothing will happen to her. You have my word." He repeats to assure his brother-in-law.

Ranka lets out a heavy sigh and places his daughter on the couch gently.

"Yuzuha, I'm surprised to see you here, do you have some news to share with us." Motioning towards the lady in front of him.

Shaking her head. "No, I told you, I would not go against my friends wishes. I'm here to support Ranka the best I can, without a contract."

Throwing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That's impossible, I wish you would reconsider."

"I'm here as a friend of Kotoko's, Ranka's… nothing more. I'm not here on my family's behalf. In fact why would you bother us in such a delicate time?"

Waving off Yuzuha accusations. "Believe me it wasn't my idea …._My Father_ will be disappointed in hearing that your family won't make a deal with us."

"I really don't care what your father feels for me, you are quite aware of that…. from before."

Remembering his last job assigned to him by his wife. Ranka digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pink envelope. "Your sister wanted you to have this, I don't know what's inside of it. She just told me to deliver it to the person it's addressed to, at the proper time. His brother in-law quickly snatches the pink envelope. Gazes down at the message with a sad smile, places it in his breast pocket.

.

Clearing his throat finding it hard to speak. "Thank you "Glancing at Ranka with remorseful eyes before he swiftly turns to hide his emotions.

Ranka notices his sincere expression, "No, I should thank you, I know what you've done." In a firm voice.

With wide eyes Kotoko's brother glances around the room to see if it's clear and then quickly nods to Ranka.

The door swings open and several men in dark tailored suits walk in, wheeling an elderly gentleman in a chair. They push the elderly man towards the desk. The one Kotoko's brother is currently leaning on. "Morning gentlemen, I take it we've been respectful and have come to some kind decision. "

.

Kotoko's Father glances over across the desk and not only notices the cross-dresser but the ginger haired socialite, fashion designer, sitting next to him .Noticing this, his heart beats a little faster expecting the Hitachiins and the Souhs to enter a bidding war to join his family. His dream was finally coming true at last." Yuzuha this is a surprise, what are you doing here? If you would like to discuss business. I'm afraid I need to speak with Ranka first. If you don't mind my servants are preparing tea in the library, they would be happy to escort you. "We can work on a deal after I'm done here." Kotoko's Father waves a hand.

A maid bows towards Yuzuha. Yuzuha holds a graceful hand to the maid and shakes her head. "I'm here to defend my friend, I'm here as a friend not as a family representative."

With his glasses gleaming the only facial feature that could be observed is a slight scowl with his thin lips being pressed together firmly. "I see."

Ranka clearing his throat to get the gentleman's attention. "Yes, your men escorted us away at a most unfortunate and urgent time. We would like to get back as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'm aware my daughter's failing health. I'm sorry it couldn't be avoided. My lawyers would like to get the paperwork finished to have you and your daughter join the family. Actually, I have the final paperwork, we can get this messy business behind us, you two can rush back to be by my daughter's side."

.

His Father in-law slides the paperwork, and a silver pen across his desk towards Ranka. "All you need to do is sign it and everything else will be taking care of." With a saddened expression forming from his lips.

.

Ranka rapidly checks over the papers and picks up the silver pen. Clicking the pen each time he flipped a page of the legal document. Glancing over each line of the legal work his clicking increased with the silver pen every so often.

Ranka leans down to sign the papers .Yuzuha's eyes go wide.' Had she not convinced him …? Didn't her mother help them in some way ….was she not able to help them? Was he really going to sign the paperwork, giving his daughter away? She couldn't let the last bit of her friend slip through her fingers. Just because her friend's husband makes a naïve decision.' Yuzuha clears her throat to get Ranka's attention "if it's needed… I've changed my mind. I will help you, with a contract."

.

Ranka turns his head and chuckles with a smile gracing his face, at the ginger. "It's okay, you don't have to do that. I know what her friendship means to you and so does she."

He turns back to the paperwork and continues reading it. Flipping through page after page of exorbitant, legal words sprawled across each page. It was enough to give Ranka a headache. He places the papers down on the desk and clicks the pen one more time and leans over the document. Turns to the first signature page and leans down ready to sign. The is pen mere inches from the paperwork.

.

His brother in-laws eyes went wide behind his glasses .He couldn't do anything 'That senseless man was falling for it.' .Kotoko's brother stiffen his back in fear. 'Had Ranka not figured out what his father really was and what he really wanted?'

.

Ranka went to sign his name on the first line requiring his signature. He turned to stare deep in his Father in-law's eyes giving him a smirk. He turned his attention back to the legal work .When he bursts out laughing and puts the pen back down on the desk "I don't think I'll be signing this."

.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Fujioka? My lawyers are here, they could easily fix any objection of yours."

"No, not at all .When you informed me, not to trust the one person that I was created for. I knew she was the first person I had to go to and _I was right_…. You don't care about her, you never have. You only care about your next family's connection." Ranka stood up with his fingertips pressed to the surface of his Father in-law's desk and leans into him. With a smirk painted across his face he speaks softly "You didn't care about your daughter… you cared about how much she could bring you. I'll be damned if you get anywhere near my daughter is that understood."

.

Pushed back in his seat, he clears his throat. "Ranka, you're confused. I'm here to protect you. I have nothing to gain by this. I'm merely just a grandfather concerned about his granddaughter."

.

Sitting back down in his chair gracefully. "So tell me this… if you're so _concerned_ about your daughter, why did you drag me away from her? In fact, why have I not seen any of her _so called_ _beloved family_ beside her? When she needs them at this most difficult time."

.

"I told you… I have to be a tough father. I have my people watching over her, her family has been informed of her condition. I 'm afraid it's up to them weather they visit her or not. I have nothing to do with that .After all she's the one that turned her back on her family. I maybe a tad harsh in your opinion, you might not agree but it was for her own good. Besides I didn't leave her penniless, she was able to acquire money from her accounts."

.

Kotoko's brother just stood there, next to his father .His stomach ached and turned from hearing his father spewing out the lies consciously from his mouth, about his sweet little sister. The family has never been informed except for him and that was purely business. He thought about at least getting word to his mother about his sister's condition. She has been in a deep depression and refuses to speak. Ever since the family was informed to turn their backs on her youngest daughter. He decided against informing his mother. She would most likely not be allowed to leave the estate by orders from his father. He knew it was only matter of time before his father would inform the entire family. He feared for his mother's sanity. After all she was whisked away three years ago to a private hospital for a short stay. His depressed mother attempted to take her own life in her daughter's old bedroom.

.

The phone rang from the desk, breaking the silence that hovered over the room .Kotoko's father nods his head to his son. Ranka's brother in-law shakes his head from his dark thoughts and swiftly picks up the phone. "Yes... I see." Kotoko's brother's knees start to give out, he leans on the desk for more support. "Yes I know where they are…. Yes, I'll inform them too. Thank you."

The brother in-law's hand drops the phone receiver back down in its proper place. His hand was a bit shaky, he leaned more to the side of the desk to brace himself, this time using both arms. His head fell for a moment taking a deep breath. He pulled his shoulders straight, righting himself from his elapsed moment of weakness in front of his father. Turning himself towards Ranka with a polite demeanor. "My father ordered for them to keep us informed ….Ranka, I'm afraid that was the hospital. They wanted me to inform you that ….she has passed. The nurses came into her room to check on her. The alarms went off but there was nothing they could do .They said she passed peacefully in her sleep. She is gone, I'm sorry."

"It can't be we were just there". Yuzuha whispers to herself. Her hands fall across her face. "My friend is gone, I wasn't there to say goodbye."

Stunned. "She went through it alone, I waited all that time…. so she wouldn't be alone." He glared at his father in-law and his voice grew with outrage. "It's because of you that she was alone, You assholes that call yourself a family made us attend this so called meeting to try and take the last thing on this fucken planet that I care about .All that time, I fucken waited and my wife dies alone because of you assholes…She never deserved this …..She never disserved to die alone …couldn't you have at least given her that." Ranka's angry tirade ends in soft despair.

.

Yuzuha places a hand on Ranka's arm. "She just fell asleep. The hospital said she fell asleep …There was no pain."

A "snap" could be heard in the grief stricken room. Kotoko's fathers is immediately handed a stack of papers by his lawyers at his desk. He studies at them carefully and nods to his lawyer and signs them with the same silver pen that Ranka once held. The elderly man brings his fingertips up to each other in front of his face a wide devious smile is stamped on his face.

.

Yuzuha and Ranka regrettably glances towards the man and catch the smile on Kotoko's father's face earning their complete attention.

Well I tried to do this the easy way… but now that my daughters gone. I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. You can either sign the papers that are in front of you or I will be sending these papers out that are in front of me. To a Judge I have standing by to sign away your custody of your daughter. Which will it be? You either sign the papers that are in front of you and stay with the family, or I send these papers to the judge and you will never see your daughter again. "With malice dripping from his voice. His smile turned into an evil smirk with piercing eyes.

.

Ranka stands up and leans toward His onetime father in-law "You almost had me fooled…. but you're an evil man ….You will never get a hold of my daughter. You will never use my daughter the way you tried and used …..My wife." Cruelty hung on Ranka's lips towards the man.

"Unless Mrs. Hitachiin's family is willing to enter into a contract with my family. I don't see how anyone who can help you. I hold all the cards." Returning a cruel smile to Ranka. "You're done, you destroyed my daughter's life. If it wasn't for you… she would be safe in Suoh's arms not dead on a slab somewhere. You are the trash. You brought my daughter down and I'll be damned if you bring my granddaughter down. These gentlemen here, are here to help me clean up the trash and escort you out."

.

Ranka takes a deep breath and walks over to his brother in-law. "What I'm about to show you is held in confidence, in regards to my daughter".

Ranka quickly dives deep into his coat and pulls out a cream colored envelope. Just before lowering it into his brother in-laws hands, Ranka looks deep in his eyes "Do I have your word that you will not speak about the contents in this letter?" His brother in-law nods to Ranka. The crossdresser places the envelope in the man's hands. The brother looks at the cream-colored envelope and when he turns it over he notices an elaborate golden waxed seal with a large "H" positioned in the middle.

.

He quickly reaches to his father's desk and picks up a letter opener and breaks the seal. The man pulls a single sheet of paper out and begins to read it, his eyes are as big as saucers. He quickly goes to his father's phone and pushes a button. "Please get me the matriarch of the Hitachiin family." The phone begins to ring. "Ranka." The man nods forward to his brother in-law. "Hello Hitachiin here. Yuzuha's mother begins to speak.

.

"Hello, Hitachiin-san, this is Fujioka Ranka. Please excuse me ma'am for interrupting you. I'm afraid it's that time. I must inform you of my wife's passing."

Sounding truly mournful "I'm sorry, she was a lovely girl. I will miss her terribly. " Clearing her throat and changing to business mode. "Now, down to business whom else am I speaking with?"

"I am my late sister's brother and am joined by my father and his associates .It is an honor to speak with the Hitachiin's family's matriarch."

"Thank you, I assumed you have read the legal document?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm calling to verify that if it's true."

"Yes, it's true and quite legally binding and might I add _unbreakable_."

"Mother, what is going on? What did you agree to?" Asking her mother in astonished tone.

"Oh, my dear your there too?" Surprised her daughter was in the room.

"It would have been nice for someone to let me know of that little detail." Sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Just a second sweetheart, mother has business to discuss." The sarcasms melts to a motherly love.

His brother in-law brings the letter to his father. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Both the late mother and the father signed it .Even if we did manage to convince him to sign the papers. He no longer has the authority to do so." The man hands the document to his father.

Kotoko's father face is painted in hatred after reading the letter. Slamming his fist to the desk "Hitachiin, this is an outrage! How dare you interfere in family business!" The father practically throws the paper back at his son. The son takes the letter and slips it back into the envelope, handing it back to Ranka.

.

"Oh, Please it was just business. I was simply looking out for the best interests of Hitachiin family, nothing more." Comes the voice over the speaker.

Ranka places the envelope back in his jacket pocket and straightens his shoulders. Now, you will leave my daughter alone. She's just lost her mother and will need time away." Kneeling down to meet Yuzuha's eyes Ranka speaks with a kind tone. "Yuzuha, I know this will hurt you and I'm sorry but I have to do what's best for my daughter."

.

Yuzuha completely stunned gazing in Ranka's eyes as her voice comes out in a painful whisper. "This is what she warned me about …This is where she told me that I would be angry with her .Isn't it ?"

.

Ranka nods to the ginger mother who is at a loss. "Her mother and I have discussed this. We believe in this world our daughter would be reminded of her mother too much. I'm sorry Yuzuha, we love you and your boys but we decided this was what's best for Haruhi. I count on you as one of my closest friends. Kotoko, and I want to thank you for all your support, friendship throughout the years. I want to personally thank you for saving my daughter's childhood. You will eternally be in my prayers for that fact alone."

.

Ranka stands up and bushes his sleeves off. "After this meeting, I expect to be left alone. We need time. All of you will leave me and my daughter to grieve. This is so my daughter has a childhood, life…. without interruptions."

Yuzuha speaks. "But …you can't, she has friends….I told you how much she means to my family." Still shocked and becoming angry with each passing word.

Once more Ranka kneels down to Yuzuha and looks her straight in the eye. He gently takes the ginger's hand. "I know… she has two really close best friends and I truly am sorry. If this adds any kind of harm to your sons. I'm sure Haruhi will miss them terribly …..But I need to do, what's best for my family and this is it."

.

The Hitachiin grandmother tries to comfort her devastated daughter. "Yuzuha, I'm so sorry. I know this will be hard for you and the boys. Hell, it's hard for me as a mother, and a grandmother but it's what the father wishes. I have already made arrangements for you to help them cope with the loss. As for the girl the Hitachiin family will pay for all of the girl's educational expenses. The funds will be kept hidden from your daughter to respect your wishes. I believe Kotoko would have been more than happy with this arrangement."

.

Kotoko's brother speaks up. "Now, just a minute, she is family to us. We will pay for her education. Ranka with your permission she will be educated with our finest students and she will experience art, etiquette, science and she will be placed in the finest schools."

.

Standing up to face his brother in-law with clinched fists. "Absolutely not, you can't be trusted… just, leave us alone, give us our allotted time in peace. She can go to a regular school."

Ranka the money belongs to your daughter anyway, it was Kotoko's and now legally it belongs to Haruhi. I promise there will be no interference. This will enrich her life. She is the only piece of my sister, I have left. You may send her to any school you wish. I will cover it personally. No family. No tricks. I'll even place it in a blind account so I won't even know where you live."

.

Ranka thinks about his brother in-laws words and let's out a heavy sigh "You promise, _no interference_?"

His brother in-law nods his head "You have my word."

"Ranka is this acceptable to you? The Hitachiin family would gladly do this for you." Voice coming from the phone .

"I know and thank you for the offer but if the money was meant to be for Haruhi and they cannot interfere with our agreement in the slightest, then it's fine with me."

"No, they won't be able to interfere with our agreement, Ranka … Very well, it falls within the agreement and I expect all parties to follow it. The Hitachiin family is completely behind it."

Ranka quickly moves to pick up his sleeping child "Hitachiin-sama both my daughter and I thank you. I will let you know where we decide to start our new life."

He glances one more time at Yuzuha with sad eyes and with remorseful tone he speaks "I'm sorry Yuzuha. This was my wife's final wish, please respect it." Ranka quickly turns to hide his face and leaves out the door with his daughter.

"With my business being taken care of I will take my leave .Yuzuha you need to go home, the boys are being prepared as we speak. Wheels up in two hours, please be ready." Voice coming from the phone.

"Yes, mother I'm leaving now .Good day." Yuzuha bows to Kotoko's family and then takes her leave.

"Thank you Gentlemen, the Hitachiin family bids you a good day." With that the phone goes dead.

"What is the meaning of this, we are just going to give her up?" Glaring at his son.

"There was nothing we could do."

"So we not only lost the girl but now were providing for the child's education and that trashy man gets to keep my granddaughter?"

"You read the agreement there's literally nothing we can do. I agreed to support her because one it was the right thing to do, and two it keeps us in the picture…. there's always time to earn the trashes' acceptance."

"Aw, well I never thought of it that way .well keep on top of it."

"Yes, sir."

Kotoko's father motions to leave his office .Leaving Kotoko's brother alone in the room.

Her brother collapses in a chair from emotional fatigue. He reaches in and grabs the pink envelope that Ranka had given him. He flips it over and written on the front. It simply says: To my beloved big brother. To be delivered upon my death.

.

The man quickly opens the letter not bothering to grab a letter opener. He opens it to find another envelope sealed with the words: Haruhi 17 years old written on the envelope. He quickly checks inside the envelope and pulls out two folded pink pieces of paper.

.

He carefully starts to read the first paper:

**_Dear Brother,_**

**_I don't have much time left but I wanted to thank you, personally for helping my family. _**

**_I ask of you to give my family time and space to heal and to grow._**

**_I'm truly thankful that I was allowed to spend one wonderful night with my favorite brother. I know how risky it was._**

**_I also know what I'm about to ask is also risky. I've enclosed a letter to be given to my daughter at 17. Could you please deliver it to her? I'm well aware that you will keep tabs on them even when I requested for you to give them space. So I'm completely confident that you will know her location to deliver it. You will also find my last request. I believe your services will be needed later down the road. The attached paper has all the legal information and all of the details that I'm requesting. Thank you, big brother this will help me finally rest._**

**_I love you, please just continue being the workaholic I know and love. Try not to mourn me. I've instructed Ranka for a simple cremation. I will not tolerate for any elaborate funeral. Please just let me go._**

_**Love always, your little sister, Kotoko.** _

After reading his sister's personal last words the man slouched in his chair. Tears began to spill from his cheeks .He grasped the papers with anger as he clinched them with his fist. His shoulders shuttered with uncontrolled sobs. Drops falling onto the chair, his little sister was gone…. Because of his father, she passed with no one beside her. He was angry that he couldn't do anymore for her …..She was gone, there was nothing he could do…except follow her last requests to the fullest and like she said help her rest in peace.

.

He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. He straightened his shoulders and realized the papers were crumpled. His hand as he started rubbing them to clear the wrinkles on the desk. Once satisfied he slipped the papers back into the envelope, along with the other envelope addressed to Haruhi. With a deep breathe he straightened his shoulders once more. He decided he would fulfill the first request and did what his sister asked. Which was simply going back to work and that's what he did with a pained heart. He went back to work being his family's heir_._

_ The End..._

* * *

Hey this chapter always gets to me …..Okay I just wanted you to know I've spent pretty much all of October splitting this story up ….First off… I went and updated all the chapters for this part of the story. Second… Life time bonds ends here….with Kotoko.

.

Third…..Lifetime Bonds II "Life continues" starts out with Haruhi…don't worry the already finished chapters will be posted to in that story. I'm just going to give them a once over before I do. Oh, and to those of you that follow by author let me truly apologize ahead of time for filling your email with notifications.

Okay, well that's about it. Thanks for taking a peek and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all, I really hope you are having a great 2016 so far. Mine is busy, but hey there's nothing wrong with that, so I can't complain. So I hate when authors finally update a story to find some excuse why they are no longer updating…But I guess in this case I'm using this to point you in the right direction of the current updates, so I guess it's not entirely bad. I'm not sure if you read this on my profile but around October I had taken the month off from updates to split "Lifetime Bonds" into two separate stories.

"Lifetime Bonds": The parents' generation. Kotoko, Yuzuha, Yuzura and the whole gang.

"Life Continues": The normal host club member's generation. Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, Mori.

So, there's the reason you haven't seen any update notices since October for "Lifetime Bonds."

So if you still want to get updates you'll want to follow "Life Continues."

But hey good news I just updated an important -chapter to "Life continues" that also pertains to "Lifetime bonds".

Sorry for the confusion, It's my fault I never posted on my profile before and all of sudden I use it to split a story? Yeah that wasn't one of my more carefully thought out plans. So I hope this clears up some mix up.

Thanks for taking a peek, Alimackatjac


End file.
